Love Lessons
by The Path of Supreme Conquest
Summary: Sesshomaru is a high school senior who needs a little help finding his intended before he goes off to college. He meets the perfect person to guide him, only she loves to push his buttons. Well, it's either her or his Father, who's being fed speeches by 2 insane women who crave grandchildren. A story told in 100 word drabbles.
1. The talk

**This is the beginning of my drabble series revolving around Sesshomaru and Kagome.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**... **

Sesshomaru looked at his father blankly. On the inside, he was disbelieving. There was no way his father was saying this.

"Now, Sesshomaru. You're 18 and Izayoi, your mother, and I believe it's about time you found someone you can settle down with in the future. We've come up with a plan and we think that you'll be pleased and happily engaged soon."

Sesshomaru continued to stare at his father, and Toga sighed.

"Sesshomaru," he hissed in a low voice, eye darting around the room. "I don't want to do this either, but I'm being forced! Work with me. Please!"

…

**Hope you enjoy!**

**T.N.T!**


	2. Under control

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**... **

As his father continued to talk, protesting what he was doing and doing it anyway, Sesshomaru decided that it would be good to interrupt him. He had no desire to take place in a scheme his mother and stepmother had come up with.

"Father, I have things under control."

Toga looked at Sesshomaru incredulously. "Really? Have you already been searching for someone, or do you already have someone in mind?"

By the end of his question, Toga was wearing a devious smirk. Sesshomaru took great pleasure in wiping it off.

"No, but this Sesshomaru will have an intended by graduation."

…

**Bye!**

**T.N.T!**


	3. Not under control

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

**... **

Sesshomaru sat stiffly in his chair.

He had retreated to his room after the talk with his father. Well, he didn't retreat. He merely left the room as quickly as possible.

He sighed imperceptibly. If he was being honest, he was disturbed and more than a little unprepared. He should have seen this coming. He was the heir to the Taisho line and in his senior year of high school. Of course he would have to find a wife. A mate.

Sesshomaru growled under his breath.

He told his father that he had things under control, but he was clueless.

…

**This one didn't turn out quite right, but it was okay, I think.**

**T.N.T!**


	4. What is needed

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

Sesshomaru's mind wandered to yesterday as he sat in class. He had decided that the only way to take care of this situation and hold to the deadline of graduation that he had proposed was to ask for… help.

He inwardly cringed at the thought of needing, much less asking, for help, but he knew it was the only thing to be done. He knew nothing about the depraved and mindless, female sex, his mother, adoptive sister, and stepmother excluded, of course.

He needed someone who did.

The females in his family were out of the question.

They were crazy.

…

**T.N.T!**


	5. The perfect person

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

Ignoring the teacher's lecture, Sesshomaru continued to go over his options.

He had already ruled out his half-brother and all of his friends. He didn't trust them. What he needed was a sensible female.

Looking over the room, he automatically ruled out all of the girls in his class. They were all either drooling over him or giggling with each other. That was not sensible.

Turning around, his eyes landed on a small girl who was taking notes. She looked up, and their eyes met. Shaking her head, she went back to taking notes.

Sesshomaru smirked. She would be perfect.

…

**T.N.T!**


	6. Predator & prey

**Here we go!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

Sesshomaru stood after the final bell had rung. He walked over to his prey silently like the predator he was. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched his classmates. They were lingering and that wouldn't do.

He stood beside her silently and waited until she looked up at him.

"Um…" she said nervously as she grabbed her bag and shouldered it. "Is there something that I can do for you?"

He narrowed his eyes at her and grabbed her arm. He roughly pulled her out of the classroom and brought her down a deserted hallway.

"Hey! Let go!"

…

**T.N.T!**


	7. Confrontation

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

Releasing her arm as soon as he could, he turned to her.

"What is this all about?" she asked heatedly.

"Silence," he said. "You will assist this Sesshomaru."

The girl blinked at him owlishly. "Assist you with what? And why did you grab me and bring me out here?"

"This Sesshomaru requires your assistance," he said, ignoring her questions.

She glared at him. "Yes, I know, you already said that! What do you need assistance with?"

Sesshomaru looked at her as she tentatively poked the spot on her arm where he had grabbed her. He hadn't prepared for any questions.

…

**This is so sad. He is so sad. **

**T.N.T!**


	8. Explanation & reception

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

Sesshomaru huffed lightly. He wasn't used to people questioning him. Shrugging inwardly, he decided to answer her question.

"This Sesshomaru requires you to help him find an intended."

Her eyes widened. "Hold up! You want me, Kagome Higurashi, to help you, Sesshomaru Taisho, find your future mate?"

"Hnn."

Her mouth dropped open as she stared at him. "That's hilarious. You're joking, right? Because that's hilarious."

"This Sesshomaru does not joke. Will you or will you not lend your assistance?"

Kagome's eyebrow twitched during his brief monologue, and when he finished, her groaned answer wasn't expected.

"I wish I was dreaming."

…

**T.N.T!**


	9. Kagome's thoughts

**Disclaimer: I don't' own anything.**

…

At Sesshomaru's glare, Kagome attempted to pull herself together and give him an answer. The only problem was she didn't know how to answer.

She wanted to help him; she liked to help people. The thing was that this was Sesshomaru Taisho!

Kagome sighed and her brow furrowed in thought. She could either help him find his "intended" or she could say no and leave him to recruit someone else.

That didn't sit well with her because he had come to her for a reason. He wouldn't have pulled her out of the classroom if he hadn't wanted her help.

…

**Kagome's thoughts. Hope you enjoyed.**

**T.N.T!**


	10. Conditions

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

Sighing, Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru who was pinning her with a hard stare.

"I'll help," she said.

Nodding, like he knew she would have agreed -and in his mind, he did- Sesshomaru opened his mouth to speak, but Kagome cut him off.

"But! I have three conditions," she said, holding up three fingers to emphasize her message.

Sesshomaru nodded once more. "Name your stipulations, girl."

Kagome's eye twitched. "I might actually have four," she drawled meaningfully.

Sesshomaru scoffed. He didn't understand why women needed to be addressed by their names.

They should be happy he addressed them at all.

…

**Poor Sesshomaru. He has no idea what he's in for, asking Kagome to help him. He's so silly. Then again, you can't really blame him. She did seem sensible. She was taking notes, after all.**

**T.N.T!**


	11. Condition 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

Raising one finger, Kagome looked at Sesshomaru. "Condition number one: stop speaking in third person. It grates on my nerves."

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. "You have a problem with this Sesshomaru's speaking pattern."

Her eye twitched. "Yes! I do. It's annoying. So, if you want me to help you, you have to speak like a normal person and use first person. Go ahead, say 'I.'"

Sesshomaru glared. "_I _am not a child."

Ignoring the venom in his voice, Kagome smiled happily. "That's perfect! Keep it up!"

Sesshomaru looked at her blankly, inwardly nonplussed. What had he gotten himself in to?

…

**T.N.T!**


	12. Condition 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

Kagome cleared her throat and continued on with her demands. "Number two: you have to buy me lunch whenever we have to meet after school to do this…thing."

Sesshomaru nodded, accepting this condition readily. He had expected something more like providing her with monetary compensation for her time and buying meals was almost the same.

"That is acceptable."

Kagome nodded furiously. "Good. I like that one best. I don't go out to eat much so I hope it'll be fun. Like I said, I don't get out much."

Sesshomaru merely stood there bemusedly wondering why she was telling him this.

…

**I would have named this "A tidbit of information about Kagome" but that seemed a bit much.**

**T.N.T!**


	13. The third condition

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

Sesshomaru sighed mentally as she continued to blather on. "Your third condition," he interrupted smoothly.

Blinking, a blush appeared on her face and he had to wonder if she was secretly one of his admirers. What she said shocked him out of believing that.

"Will you be my friend?"

He stared at her as she stared at the floor.

"Your friend," he echoed in a hollow voice.

She nodded. "Yeah!" she squeaked out. "I know it's weird of me to ask you this, but it's fair, right?" Her voice gained strength and she looked him in the eye.

"Will you?"

…

**I don't know if it's cliché for me to have her ask him this, but I like it. It fits for the future. Kagome can only be her slightly obnoxious, annoying yet scarily endearing self around friends, right?**

**T.N.T!**


	14. Sob Story

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

Sesshomaru blinked, before responding to her –in his mind- outlandish request.

"Why?" he asked.

She frowned lightly and looked around suspiciously, before giving out a sigh.

"Listen, I'm here on a scholarship and I'm supposed to be a junior but I'm a senior; I'm treated like a child. My only friend is my cousin, who's in the grade I'm supposed to be in, attending the public school down the street. She's a bit narcissistic at times and she loves to gush about this one boy in her class, _all _of the time. I want someone who I can talk to."

…

**Poor Sesshomaru. But this is how Kagome felt when you asked her to help you find your future mate! **

**T.N.T!**


	15. The deal is set

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

Sesshomaru looked at the way she shifted under his stare, and it's safe to say, his heart did _not _go out to her. But, Sesshomaru was anything, if not practical. He knew the only way to get what he wanted was to give her what she wanted. How hard could it be to be this girl's friend? He only had to pretend.

"That is also acceptable."

Her head snapped up. "Really?"

He gave her a look that said, in an exasperated tone, without saying, "Really."

She awarded him a frighteningly happy smile that made him question his sense of practicality.

…

**Poor, poor Sesshomaru. **

**I find myself saying this often with this story.**

**T.N.T!**


	16. Sesshomaru at home

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

Sesshomaru sighed mentally at his half-brother's antics.

Inuyasha, after rather forceful encouragement, was hesitantly going on about some beautiful girl and how he was in love and couldn't wait to marry her.

Sesshomaru couldn't care less, but Rin and his stepmother, and even _his _mother, were all entirely too happy at his words.

A hand landed on his shoulder and he heard a chuckle that was unmistakably his father's.

"I can't wait to see you in love like that."

Sesshomaru discreetly rolled his eyes.

"I will never be in love like that. If I ever fall in love at all."

…

**Poor Sesshomaru.**

**He's so sad.**

**T.N.T!**


	17. Pep talk me

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

After school, Kagome sat in her bathtub and contemplated her new situation. She now had her first actual, non-familial friend, and she was mentoring him on how to find his fiancée. This was disturbing, in her mind. She had to help this guy she barely knew fall in love with some girl she probably hadn't even met yet.

Sighing, she ducked her head under the water and came back out with a gasp.

"Come on, Kagome, girl! You can do this!"

With that pep talk, Kagome was prepared to take on the world.

"Sis! Stop talking to yourself!"

"Shut up!"

…

**Souta should stop listening in on private conversations!**

**T.N.T!**


	18. Who wants to be a Grandma?

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

Sesshomaru was walking out of the door, preparing to begin his trek to school, when he was stopped by a voice.

"Sesshomaru."

Turning around stiffly, not at all liking the tone of the voice, Sesshomaru waited.

His mother slowly walked into the room, not caring if she made him late by taking her time.

"Yes, Mother?"

"Sesshomaru," she said coming up to him until they stood nose to nose, his mother almost, but not quite, matching his height. "When are you going to give me grandpups?"

Sesshomaru wasted no time in "not" retreating.

He practically ran out of the house.

…

**She's evil, and I love her. I've always imagined her to be that sort of mother though.**

**T.N.T!**


	19. Intrigued

**NOTE: Despite their being in Japan, I will use English style writing for my convenience.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

Sesshomaru, bored of listening to the teacher drone on, tuned him out. He was curious about what the girl, Kagome, had come up with. When she had walked into class she had been writing furiously in a large binder. He wouldn't have given it a second thought, had it not been blaringly obvious that whatever was in the binder pertained to him and what he had requested from her.

Emblazed on the plain white cover in a bright, neon red lazy scrawl, all caps: "LOVE LESSONS."

He didn't remember saying anything about love, but he was intrigued about her plan.

…

**T.N.T!**


	20. Meet me at WacDonald's!

**NOTE: It's Friday, and they don't have school on Saturday. Standard American school system. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

Sesshomaru was outside the gate with Kagome. Her eyes were shining and she seemed determined.

This put Sesshomaru on edge. A determined woman meant trouble. He had the experiences to prove it.

"You dragged me out here after class for what reason?" he asked, slightly impatient.

She smiled. "Partially revenge and partially because I just felt like dragging you, though that could be in the revenge part. Nice job on the first person, by the way."

He glared at her and she laughed lightly, unfazed.

"Lighten up. We'll meet tomorrow at 12:00, at the WacDonald's a couple blocks down. Bye!"

…

**T.N.T!**


	21. Sesshomaru's doom & pep talks

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

Sesshomaru opened his eyes. Pulling off his covers, he sat up. The sun had just come up and he needed to get ready to meet Kagome. He wasn't entirely sure how he felt about this set up. He had slowly been convincing himself that it was fine, but he had dreamt that the girl would be his doom. He tried to tell himself that it was just a dream, but it had been almost too real.

Shaking his head, he gave himself his version of a pep talk, which wasn't all that peppy.

"Might as well get this over with."

…

**A pep talk and Sesshomaru in the same general vicinity?**

**That just doesn't go.**

**T.N.T!**


	22. Sesshomaru's going out? Really?

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

Sesshomaru stood from his seat on the couch. It was time for him to go.

"Where are you going?" Rin asked him curiously.

He frowned lightly. "I have an appointment."

Rin, his father, and his stepmother gasped.

"Be serious, Sesshomaru," his mother chided lightly.

"Did that jerk just use first person?" Inuyasha asked.

Sesshomaru sighed inwardly. "It figures that you would just now notice my change in speech, little brother."

His pleasure as Inuyasha bristled was short lived.

"Who is this appointment with?" his father asked.

Sesshomaru contemplated what to say. With an undetectable smirk, he walked off.

"A friend."

…

**T.N.T!**


	23. Enter WacDonald's

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

Sesshomaru frowned as he walked into the restaurant that was the designated meeting place. He would have to tell her that they couldn't meet there anymore. The smell was repulsive.

"Hey! Sesshomaru! Over here!"

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes in the direction of his "friend." She hadn't needed to yell. Not considering his hearing, did she really think there was any way he would miss her?

It wasn't likely considering she was decked out in overly large neon pink cosmetic glasses, a bright orange ascot, and a blindingly yellow, red polka dot dress.

To sum her up in one word:

Conspicuous.

…

**I had too much fun dressing her in that.**

**T.N.T!**


	24. Sesshomaru's opinion

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

When Sesshomaru sat down he spoke before Kagome could open her mouth.

"Your outfit is horrendous."

She gaped at him. "You don't like it? I was trying to dress like a teacher."

He didn't bother to answer her, as he had already given his opinion.

With a sigh, Kagome pulled off her glasses and took off her ascot.

"Better?"

"No."

She huffed. "Well it's not like I can take off my dress."

Sesshomaru didn't respond. Kagome pouted.

While Kagome was sulking, Sesshomaru was struck by how noisy and disgusting the restaurant was.

"We are never meeting here again."

Kagome pouted.

…

**Thank goodness Sesshomaru isn't a pervert. **

**NOTE: I don't mean to offend any teachers or WacDonald's chains. **

**T.N.T!**


	25. Introduction to Lesson One

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

When Kagome finally got over Sesshomaru's comments, she grabbed her binder from off of the floor and slapped it down onto the table.

Leaning forward, she began her introduction.

"I've decided on the best way to get our objective done. In order to find your future mate and have you fall in love-even if love isn't your goal," she added before he could interject, "I need to teach you about women and how to deal with them. Forgive me for saying, but you seem rather incompetent with dealing with the girls in class."

Sesshomaru didn't speak; her words were true.

…

**Poor Sesshomaru.**

**T.N.T!**


	26. Lesson One

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

…

"Lesson one," Kagome said happily. "The first thing we need to do is discover you preference. What sort of personality are you looking for in your future wife?"

Sesshomaru blinked, but complied. "She cannot be vapid, annoying or a pest. She must be loyal, intelligent, refined, and most importantly, quiet."

Kagome wrote all of this down in her binder. When she had finished, she looked up at him quizzically. "So, basically, you want her to have no personality."

"That is not what I said."

"It was implied. Anyway, it doesn't matter. This is what you want. Let's move on, 'kay?"

…

**NOTE: I mean no offense to all of those who aren't vapid, annoying, or pest-like. Neither do I mean to offend those who are loyal refined or quiet. **

**Don't be touchy.**

**T.N.T!**


	27. Lesson One - Part Two

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

"What do you want her to look like? People try and say it doesn't matter, but it does, right? I mean, she's going to have your kids. So, what does she look like?"

"She can be no taller than 5'6."

Kagome stared at him. "That's sort of pathetic. Nothing else? I mean. You don't have any other preferences?"

Sesshomaru thought for a moment. "She cannot be foreign."

Kagome raised an eyebrow. "What's up with that? Is this some sort of conspiracy? 'Keep the blood pure!' and all that?"

He merely stared at her and she shrugged, writing once more. "Whatever."

…

**She's terrible.**

**T.N.T!**


	28. Lesson One - Part Three

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

"Okay," Kagome started once more. "What do you want her to be? Youkai, hanyou, human, or something else entirely?"

"I would prefer youkai, but as long as she is powerful I suppose it is fine. There are not many youkai up to my standards as it is."

Kagome shook her head as she wrote in her journal. She knew he was powerful, but, apparently, he knew it as well.

"Anything else?" she asked.

"She cannot smell."

Kagome stopped writing and looked up at him. "She can't smell? What do I look like!? Never mind; I will leave that, to you."

…

**She can't smell. I wonder if he forgot that she was human. Unlikely, but…**

**T.N.T!**


	29. Do you know the meaning of lesson?

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

Kagome sighed contentedly, closing her binder. "Well, we're all done! I think we were productive. I feel accomplished."

Sesshomaru looked at her. "That was a lesson? Was I supposed to have learned something?"

Kagome blinked and looked at him in surprise. "No, I guess not. This was more for my benefit. I need to know what you're after so I can help you. But, it would be okay if you felt like you learned more about yourself and what you liked and disliked, I guess."

He glared at her. "This was pointless."

"What?" Kagome asked, outraged. "This was not pointless!"

…

**T.N.T!**


	30. Lunch and the rules of friendship

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

"I am leaving now," Sesshomaru said, preparing to get up.

"You can't!" Kagome cried.

He turned to look at her. "Why not?"

"Because, you have to buy me lunch."

Sesshomaru pinned Kagome with an incredulous look. "You wish to eat here?"

"Yes. Why do you think I said to meet at WacDonald's? I wouldn't have wanted to come here if I didn't plan on getting something. Sit back down. I can talk, I can eat, and you can pay. Isn't that how friendships go?"

"I wouldn't know," he said in an indifferent voice.

"Me neither. But go along with it."

…

**I like Kagome's idea of friendship.**

**T.N.T!**


	31. Traumatic experiences

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

Kagome burst out laughing.

"HA! You're kidding me!"

Sesshomaru shot her a look. Her laughter was renewed and tears streamed down her face.

"Cease laughing," Sesshomaru growled out. He inwardly determined that he would never comply to any of her requests again.

"I can't help it! Besides, it's your fault. Why is this your phone's wallpaper anyway?"

"My mother."

Kagome shook her head and laughed more. Her eyes were glued to the screen of the device she held. She had asked to borrow Sesshomaru's phone, but she had never made her call.

Why?

Five words: Sesshomaru in a pink dress.

…

**Is it bad that I enjoy torturing Sesshomaru?**

**T.N.T!**


	32. Walk a girl home, will you?

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

Kagome stretched as she and Sesshomaru walked outside of the restaurant. She grinned and shook her head. She had always wondered why her cousin was so happy when she hung out with her friends. She never knew it was because they gave you good blackmail material. She would have looked for a friend a long time ago if she had known.

"I will leave you now," Sesshomaru said stiffly.

Kagome rolled her eyes at his formal tone. To busy inwardly berating him, she didn't notice him walk off. When she did, she protested.

"Hey! You have to walk me home!"

…

**She is so demanding.**

**T.N.T!**


	33. See you!

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

When Kagome and her unwilling companion reached her house, she turned and gave him a jaunty salute, coupled with a wink.

"Thanks for walking me home."

"You forcibly dragged me half of the way."

Rolling her eyes, Kagome scoffed. "Please. You could have left any time you wanted to. And, you need to learn how to accept thanks. It's only polite."

Sesshomaru didn't respond and Kagome found herself once again rolling her eyes.

"Whatever. I'll be going now. Thanks, and goodbye. Be safe."

With that, Kagome turned sharply and lightly skipped up the steps to the shrine where she lived.

…

**She just left Sesshomaru sitting there. How wrong!**

**T.N.T!**


	34. An inu's nose

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

When Sesshomaru arrived home, he was greeted with a playful smirk from his father that was almost as bad as his mother's.

"So, Son, who were you out with?"

Sesshomaru didn't say anything. He respected his father too much to let him know exactly what he was doing. He would be humiliated for the rest of his life if anyone ever found out. It would be a blemish, a stigma, on his otherwise perfect reputation. He would never live it down.

His father interrupted his musings. "You smell like a girl."

Sesshomaru "didn't" retreat.

He "calmly" ran from his mortification.

…

**Poor Sesshomaru.**

**T.N.T!**


	35. Disturbing the peace

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

Sesshomaru's somewhat quiet time was interrupted by Kagome.

"Hey! Do you know that it's lunch time and you're not eating?"

Sesshomaru didn't bother to answer and, instead, silently mourned the loss of his relative peace.

"Hey," Kagome said once more.

"What do you want?"

"Nothing."

Sesshomaru contemplated what the consequences of killing her would be. He immediately dismissed the idea. He could put up with expulsion, and even jail time –not that they'd be able to hold him- but he couldn't afford to lose her guidance in the area of finding a mate.

Not that she had proved herself useful.

…

**His priorities are all out of whack. What about the guilt? At the very least, he should consider the possibility of her haunting him, or how hard it would be to get the blood stains out of his clothes.**

**T.N.T!**


	36. A projection

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

When Kagome pulled a chair up to his desk, Sesshomaru decided that he might as well try and get some use out of her, since she insisted on being bothersome.

"What is your projection?"

She blinked at him. "What?"

Exasperated, Sesshomaru sighed –actually sighed. "When do you think we will finish?"

"Oh!" she said with a smile. "I don't have an exact date, but we should be done before graduation."

"Expound."

"Hmm… will you look at the time? I think I have somewhere to be. I've got to go! Bye."

Sesshomaru didn't hesitate in grabbing the back of her shirt.

…

**Man-handler!**

**T.N.T!**


	37. No one rushes anymore

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

"Listen, Sesshomaru," Kagome said hurriedly at his glare. "You can't rush me! I need time! Give me a few weeks and I'll have dates for you."

"Weeks?" he questioned coldly.

"Just wait!" she squeaked. "You act like graduation's tomorrow."

Sesshomaru let go of her shirt and Kagome shot him a glare. "Geez. We need to work on your patience."

At her grumbled statement, her eyes lit up. "That's perfect!"

"What?" Sesshomaru asked suspiciously. He didn't like the gleam in her eye.

Kagome brushed him off, taking her chair back to her desk. "Nothing. I've got it. No need to worry."

…

**Duh-Duh-Duh!**

**Was that the sound of foreshadowing? A soon to come foreboding situation? **

**Poor Sesshomaru.**

**T.N.T!**


	38. Nausea

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

…

That weekend, Sesshomaru was sickened. He wouldn't admit it because he didn't have any weaknesses, but looking at the way his half-brother interacted with his crush was nauseating.

She was over, along with a gaggle of his half-brother's school friends, and some of Rin's. The house was like a half-way-home.

Rin came up to him, smiling widely. "Hey, Sesshomaru?"

He stiffened as his parents and his stepmother came into the room. The way Rin was looking at him, and his parental figures' untimely arrivals spelled trouble. And there was an audience.

He only hoped his demise wasn't too drawn out.

…

**T.N.T!**


	39. Poor Sesshomaru

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

"Rin," Sesshomaru's mother started, "you weren't planning to start without us, were you?"

Rin giggled sheepishly. "Sorry, I just couldn't help myself."

Sesshomaru eyed his mother. While his father was the more powerful, he considered his mother the bigger threat. There was something decidedly evil in her chilling cunning that topped his father, no matter how you looked at it.

"Sesshomaru, dear," she began, heedless of the watching eyes trained on them as she glided closer. "I have heard an interesting bit of information from your father. Would you like to know what it was?"

Sesshomaru carefully weighed his options.

…

**T.N.T!**


	40. Mother dear

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**... **

Sesshomaru decided to go with the safest bet. Casual disinterest. "What did father say?" he intoned impassively.

A small smile that chilled him to the core appeared on his mother's face.

"He said that he caught the distinct whiff of a female on you when you came back from your outing last weekend. What is this all about? Don't tell me that you've already found someone and you've hid it from your dear mother. I will be most displeased. Though, it truly is no wonder as you were so eager to get away from me when I asked about grandpups."

…

**Poor Sesshomaru.**

**T.N.T!**


	41. His response & retreat

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

Sesshomaru huffed as he processed his mother's words, before answering completely truthfully, using such a large amount of words that Kagome would be stunned speechless.

"I told you then that I was going out with a friend. This friend happens to be female, but she is no more than a friend, if that. Since you are wondering, no. I have not found my intended, though I am working on it. When I do, you will be the first to find out, Mother."

With that, Sesshomaru walked to his room, a well-timed "non" retreat, as his mother was about to respond.

…

**I'd say he handled that very well. **

**Hurray for "non" retreats!**

**T.N.T!**


	42. An unexpected call

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

When Sesshomaru entered his room, he headed straight to his desk. He was rather mentally exhausted and all he wanted was to sit down and try to catch his mental breath. He had gotten off easy by "not" retreating. When he took a seat, his phone, sitting on his desk, began to ring.

Looking at the device, he grabbed it and examined the caller ID. The only people who had his cell phone number were downstairs and he doubted they were the ones calling him.

It read unknown, but he answered it anyway.

"Who is this?"

"That's a terrible greeting."

…

**T.N.T!**


	43. School directory stalking

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

Sesshomaru blinked. "How did you get my cellphone number?"

He heard a distinctly Kagome scoff. "Does it really matter?"

"Yes."

She huffed and he could practically hear her pouting–and not because his hearing was good. "I looked in the school's directory. Why do they have your cellphone number anyway? I mean, does the school habitually contact you outside of regular hours? They don't have mine. I think that's just weird."

"You looked inside of the directory?" Sesshomaru echoed, unsure whether or not he should be surprised.

"Well, I was looking for your home number, but they didn't have it!"

…

**No comment.**

**T.N.T!**


	44. Let's meet up

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

After Kagome had babbled on about how it was insane that the school had his cellphone number and not his home number, Sesshomaru decided that it would be beneficial to find out exactly why she had called, lest she forget.

"Why are you calling?"

"Oh! Right. I was just calling to tell you that I want you to meet me tomorrow immediately after school outside of the mall downtown."

"You could not have waited until tomorrow?" Sesshomaru asked in a way that would've sounded testy coming from anyone else.

"Of course not!" Kagome responded. "That'd have been too risky. Bye!"

…

**T.N.T!**


	45. Avoidance

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

…

Sesshomaru was fairly intrigued. Kagome had been avoiding eye contact and speaking to him all day. She was fidgety and jumpy, and whenever the teacher called on her, she would shout out incorrect math equations while shooting him rather obvious furtive looks from beneath her eyelashes. It didn't even have to be a math question.

Her behavior in class, along with her comment at the end of their conversation on the phone yesterday, had him wary of their trip to the mall.

Unfortunately, he couldn't back out. He had already told his mother he was going, and if he didn't…

…

**I leave that trailing sentence to your imaginations.**

**Personally, the first thing that comes to my mind is a torture chamber. And lots and lots of pink rabbits.**

**Don't ask.**

**T.N.T!**


	46. At the mall

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

When Sesshomaru arrived at the mall, he was struck by how terrible Kagome was at picking it good meeting places. The mall was just like WacDonald's, only 100 times more crowded, loud, disgusting, and malodorous.

When he spotted her, still in her school uniform –thank goodness- he headed straight towards her.

She smiled shiftily at him and the look was eerily reminiscent of his mother and sister's smiles when they had prepared something to torment him with. He couldn't help but think that she would be a great addition to their cult.

"What are we her for?" Sesshomaru asked her.

…

**Yes, they're a cult now.**

**NOTE: I don't mean to offend any cultists by comparing you to them. No one is **_**that**_** evil.**

**T.N.T!**


	47. Patience & Jakotsu

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

…

Kagome had brought Sesshomaru outside of a random women's clothing store. Turning to him, she answered the question he had asked outside of the mall.

"Sesshomaru, we are here to complete lesson two. Lesson two: Patience. I have decided that you need to work on your patience. You need to be patient when dealing with girls. Women require a delicate touch."

"Why would I be delicate with idiotic, manipulative-"

"Sesshomaru! This is your lesson. I don't want to hear you bashing women ever again," she said firmly. "If you do, I'll just have to set you up with Jakotsu instead."

…

**She's evil. Like seriously evil.**

**Evil.**

**That's not even funny.**

**T.N.T!**


	48. Sesshomaru! Volunteer

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

After her threat, which Sesshomaru took very seriously, the two entered the store.

"My mom comes her all the time so I know the manager. She said that it's okay if you volunteer here."

"Volunteer?"

"Yep!" Kagome said, gesturing to the interior of the female filled store. "You get to help all the girls in here. Customer service! I expect you to do well."

Sesshomaru looked at her and then the inhabitants of the store and then Kagome.

"No."

"I'm ignoring you now."

"Excuse me, miss?" she asked a lady who walked by. "This gentleman would like to help you."

…

**T.N.T!**


	49. The apocalypse

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

Kagome looked at the ruins of the store.

Half-melted clothes were strewn everywhere. The lights were hanging off of the ceiling and only a few worked, casting a dim glow. The room was deserted, except for her, Sesshomaru, and the weeping manager.

To Kagome, it looked like the apocalypse.

"Sesshomaru."

"I will pay for it."

"No!" she yelled, looking at him in enraged, disbelief.

"You do not wish for me to pay for it?" he inquired, eyebrow raised.

"No, you're paying for it, but… why?"

"Did you hear what she asked me?"

"She just wanted a pair of shoes, Sesshomaru!"

…

**He isn't very patient, is he?**

**T.N.T!**


	50. To quit while she's ahead?

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

Kagome led Sesshomaru through the mall, looking for a store that was a good distance from the first one. Kagome sighed. She wasn't entirely sure if she could keep going. She had been banned from the store –her and anyone who knew her. She was contemplating simply cutting her losses and going home to break the news to her mom, but she had a job to do.

Coming across a suitable store, Kagome turned to Sesshomaru

"We're going to try this again. How about we make it a little game, hmm?"

"I do not play games."

Kagome frowned.

It figured.

…

**T.N.T!**


	51. A hunch

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

Working on a hunch, Kagome decided to challenge him. To her, he seemed largely prideful, and she knew for a fact that prideful guys could never turn down a challenge. She just had to be subtle; he was smart, after all.

Shrugging nonchalantly, Kagome smirked inwardly. "That's fine. I mean, we can always do something else." She turned to him and placed a "comforting" hand on his shoulder. "I know that you can't control yourself, so I'll think up something different."

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed instantaneously, and on the inside, Kagome was jumping for joy.

"_Got him! He's way too easy."_

…

**He's smart, but you can never underestimate a woman's cunning.**

**T.N.T!**


	52. Can do, can't do

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

"I am perfectly capable of doing whatever it is you set me to."

He said it so seriously that Kagome wondered exactly how thin-skinned he was. Batting away that thought, she named her conditions.

"Well, we're going to go in here. You're going to volunteer, like at the last store, only this time, you can't injure anyone or destroy anything."

He huffed in a way that screamed "superiority complex." Kagome idly wondered if she should help him with that, too.

"I will not harm anyone or anything."

Kagome smiled and dismissed her mentally taxing thoughts.

"Great. Let's get you started."

…

**T.N.T!**


	53. Torture me in women's clothing!

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

Together, Kagome and Sesshomaru walked into the store.

"Stay here, I need to talk to the manager," Kagome told Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru ignored her and she rolled her eyes. When she walked off to go find the manager, Sesshomaru glanced around the store.

This shop was much bigger than the last one and Sesshomaru noticed that there were more women in the store than in the other.

Frowning lightly, Sesshomaru growled lowly. He was sure that his "teacher" was only trying to torture him, even if she seemed to have good intentions.

Looks were deceiving.

"You got the job!" Kagome called.

…

**I'm worried, and well within my rights.**

**T.N.T!**


	54. Failure

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

Kagome sunk to the floor outside of the second women's store of the day. She rested her face in her hands and let out a low groan.

Looking up, she glared at Sesshomaru, who was staring down at her.

"You are the absolute worst. You have the patience of a goldfish. A goldfish!"

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow, but didn't respond verbally.

"This was almost as bad as last time!" Kagome continued. "Maybe even worse! There was even less provocation this time!"

Kagome's head fell back into her hands. She was trying to build his patience, but he was demolishing hers.

…

**Poor Kagome.**

**A girl can only stand so much.**

**T.N.T!**


	55. Not a total failure

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

Sesshomaru listened, _impatiently, _as Kagome continued to rant.

He decided to cut her off. "You forget; I followed your prerequisites."

Kagome stared at him in disbelief. "What?"

"I did not injure anyone, nor did I destroy any merchandise."

"Is that all you can focus on? That's not the point.! You are supposed to learn patience, but you went off quicker here than at the last place."

"But I did no damage to anything."

"Sesshomaru, that doesn't matter! As soon as someone came up to you, before they could get a word out, you glared and, I quote, said, 'Die!' Ugh!"

…

**He has issues.**

**T.N.T!**


	56. A total failure

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

Kagome sighed and glared at Sesshomaru. She was wondering, not for the first time, if it wouldn't have been better for her health and sanity if she had refused his request. Trying to teach him how to deal with women was hard enough. She couldn't imagine what it would be like actually trying to find a mate for him.

"We really need to work on your patience. I'll admit, you did all I asked, but that wasn't the point. This was supposed to be a lesson. Did you learn anything?"

"No. But I assumed that was because of your incompetence."

…

**Ooh!**

**That, was wrong.**

**T.N.T!**


	57. Start fresh, tomorrow

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

Kagome's eye twitched and she was prepared to yell at Sesshomaru, when she decided that it wouldn't do any good. As much as she would love to yell at him and leave his ears ringing painfully, it wouldn't fix the fact that he was lacking an aptitude for learning.

Sighing, Kagome composed herself and settled for pinning him with a glare. "We're going to resume this tomorrow, got it? Meet me in the park, 10:00 AM. The one a few streets away from the elementary school. We're going to try something a little different."

With that statement, Kagome left him.

…

**T.N.T!**


	58. Retreating realizations

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

…

When Sesshomaru got home, he was greeted by his mother and father. At his inquisitive look, his father explained.

"Izayoi took Rin out shopping and Inuyasha is out with his friends. Speaking of which, how was _your_ outing? Your mother told me about it."

Sesshomaru sighed and looked at his mother who had on a slightly playful expression.

Turning back to his father, he spoke honestly. "It was unsuccessful."

He could practically feel his parents' curiosity spike, but he quickly avoided their questions by "not" retreating.

Angrily, he realized that he had [not] been retreating since he started the "lessons."

…

**The "Lessons!"**

**The source of all and eternal shame.**

**T.N.T!**


	59. What a day, girl, imp!

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

At Kagome's house after night had fallen, you could find said girl in her pajamas, laid out on her bed.

She was contemplating earlier today. She wasn't actually surprised at the turnout; she had been expecting worse, maybe a death or two. Kagome was actually pleased with the lack of carnage during the lesson, but she wasn't going to let _him_ know that.

Snorting, she rolled onto her back. Even if he had exceeded her expectations, Sesshomaru needed patience, not restraint. Kagome nodded to herself.

What better way to gain patience than by going to the park?

She smiled devilishly.

…

**What does little Miss Kagome have in her sleeve?**

**I wonder if Sesshomaru is shivering.**

**T.N.T!**


	60. Big kid

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

When Sesshomaru arrived at the park, he took in the sight that was Kagome.

She was wearing bright yellow sneakers, flowery pink overalls, and a neon green t-shirt. Her hair was pulled into a high ponytail and she was wearing a red and white baseball cap.

Sesshomaru had to admit, if only to himself, as he would never say it out loud due to the possible consequences, that, coupled with her rather unimpressive stature, Kagome looked…

Like an over-endowed child.

He sighed and contemplated actually saying it to her face, but quickly dismissed the idea.

Jakotsu had to be considered.

…

**Didn't I tell you that Sesshomaru was smart?**

**He's even learning how to monitor his mouth.**

**T.N.T!**


	61. A new perspective on patience

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

When Sesshomaru walked up to Kagome, she gave him a beaming smile.

"Hey! Are you ready for a continuation of lesson 2?"

"Hnn."

"Great! First, answer this question. What do I look like?"

Sesshomaru was extremely tempted to tell her what he thought, but the threat of Jakotsu was a constant in the back of his mind.

Kagome rolled her eyes, somehow knowing what he was thinking. "Don't worry. There will be no consequences."

"A child."

Kagome's smile brightened. "Yes! That's what I was aiming for!"

Sesshomaru's look prompted explanation.

"I'm going to teach you how to deal with kids!"

…

**I'm scared.**

**T.N.T!**


	62. Kids

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

At Kagome's statement, Sesshomaru turned to look at the park. He hadn't paid attention before, but the park was less of a park and more of a playground, and the playground was filled to the brim with little, crying, screaming, loud children.

"No."

Kagome pouted. "You plan on having children, right? And what better way to learn patience, that you can use with your future children and your future mate, than by dealing with little kids?"

Sesshomaru didn't have an answer, as what she said actually made sense.

"Let's go for it!"

Sesshomaru wondered how he could refuse.

Seriously.

How?

…

**Poor Sesshomaru.**

**T.N.T!**


	63. Banned

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

…

Kagome turned to Sesshomaru with a tense expression. "I didn't know that you could be banned from a public playground."

Sesshomaru didn't respond, and Kagome felt like crying. "Sesshomaru, you… They were kids!"

"I realize that. I did not harm them."

"You threatened them! You said 'Back away from me or you will be eviscerated.' And when it was obvious that they didn't know what you were saying, you explained to them the process of disembowelment! Who does that?"

Sesshomaru was tempted to answer her rhetorical question, but decided to hold his tongue. She looked on the verge of tears.

…

**Poor Kagome.**

**T.N.T!**


	64. Let's come back to this

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

When Kagome and Sesshomaru were a fair distance from the site of their latest failure, Kagome turned to her companion.

"You, know, I've been thinking that we'll come back to lesson two. I think we need to take a slower more subtle approach, instead of outright attempting to fix you. It's obvious that you can't just immediately receive a great well of patience. I mean, it took me a while to learn patience too."

"You have patience?"

Kagome floundered for words before glaring at him. "Yes. Yes, I do."

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow, clearly skeptical.

Kagome glared at him harder.

…

**She hasn't shown her quick temper, but I'm thinking that Sesshomaru is just a good judge of character.**

**T.N.T!**


	65. Examples of friendship: talk to me

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

…

When the two arrived in an actual park with greenery and stone walkways, they sat down on a bench, and Kagome turned to look at Sesshomaru.

"I say, we move on to lesson three. I already had it planned out, but I've learned that my plans don't work when you're involved." She began to pout. "You are so difficult. I don't see why you can't just comply with my ideas. They're all so perfect and you have to go and ruin them. You're mean."

Sesshomaru just sat there as she continued to rant on about how he messed everything up.

…

**That's the (late) beginning of a (maybe) beautiful relationship!**

**T.N.T!**


	66. Cell phone call

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

Sesshomaru was prepared to interrupt Kagome, when his cell phone decided to do the job for him, or, in actuality, his father.

"Father," Sesshomaru said into the phone.

"Sesshomaru!" Toga cried.

Sesshomaru nearly blanched. That tone was trouble. His father had decided to meddle in something, most likely prompted by two certifiably insane women.

"Sesshomaru," Toga repeated. "I need you to come home from wherever you are. There's something going on and you can't miss it. Hurry up."

Sesshomaru was left with the dial tone, and he swiftly hung up his phone and stood.

Turning to Kagome, "I am leaving."

…

**T.N.T!**


	67. Poke

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

…

Kagome blinked. "Where are you going?"

"My father called."

Kagome rolled her eyes at his not answer. She thought he needed to learn how to be straightforward, but that would soon be addressed.

"Oh, okay. Well," she said standing up. "Bye!"

And with that, Kagome poked him in the arm.

There was a pause where Sesshomaru stared at Kagome and Kagome debated between screaming at his glare and laughing at the affronted tilt of his lips.

"What," Sesshomaru bit out tersely, "did you just do?"

Kagome decided to laugh, but it came out shrill.

Maybe she shouldn't have done that.

…

**She couldn't tell him that they were going to the mall, but she could poke him? She's got a messed up sense of self-preservation.**

**T.N.T!**


	68. Patience

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

…

Kagome's voice evened out as she shot him a serious look.

"What do you mean? I poked you."

"Why?"

She shot him a beaming smile, and then, she poked him again. "It's to test your patience! I told you we had to do something subtle."

"How is _that _subtle?" he said the word that with venom.

Kagome rolled her eyes at his tone. "Don't stress about it. Eventually you won't even notice when I do it. That'll show when you have patience. Then we can go back to interacting with other people."

Sesshomaru glared at her before stalking off heatedly.

…

**She poked him again!**

**I'm surprised that he didn't decapitate her.**

**Though I shouldn't be. **

**I'm the author after all.**

**T.N.T!**


	69. Kagura

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

…

When Sesshomaru walked into his house, into the living room, his parents and his father's wife were sitting there along with a girl whom he didn't know. She was easily identifiable by her ears, scent, and red eyes as youkai.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at his father as the girl, who was most likely his age, shot him what he guessed was supposed to be a flirtatious smile.

Toga grinned. "This is Kagura. I was talking with her father Naraku, the owner of Onigumo, Inc., and we decided that you two should meet. Maybe you two could get along, Sesshomaru."

…

**T.N.T!**


	70. That's harsh

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

…

As soon as Sesshomaru heard his father's explanation, he headed for the stairs.

"Sesshomaru!" his father called after him.

Scoffing lightly, Sesshomaru stopped on the first step and spoke without turning around.

"I have no wish to participate in your schemes to betroth me to a second-rate youkai coming from a third-rate company and a fourth-rate family. I already said that I had things under control and I do. Please do not attempt to interfere with my plans again."

With that said, Sesshomaru left upstairs.

This time, he truly did not retreat and instead walked away, his head held high.

…

**I don't know why I added the "his head held high." His head is always held high, even when he retreats. That's just who he is. **

**Prideful even when walking (or running) away. **

**T.N.T!**


	71. Grounding Sesshomaru? Please!

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

…

After Kagura had left, Toga went to his office and sat down. He inwardly contemplated the day's events.

If he knew that Sesshomaru would react so badly, he wouldn't have asked Naraku to send Kagura over. The girl shouldn't have had to be on the receiving end of Sesshomaru's caustic comments. In one breath she had been insulted three times, each insult worse than the one before.

He had to hand it to his son though. Sesshomaru knew how to get his point across.

Toga frowned.

He would have to ground Sesshomaru if he ended up losing his business partner.

…

**Ground Sesshomaru?**

**That's unimaginable.**

**Have you ever read a story where Sesshomaru was grounded?**

**(…)**

**I didn't think so.**

**T.N.T!**


	72. Mothers' thoughts

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

…

Downstairs, Izayoi and Tsukimaru were both staring at the place that Kagura had been in just a few minutes ago.

Izayoi was thinking about Kagura. She was hoping that the girl wouldn't be scarred for life at Sesshomaru's words. She knew that youkai were made of stronger stuff than humans, but, still. Sesshomaru knew how to get to anyone, even his mother, and she's the one who taught him.

Tsukimaru's thoughts were completely different from both Izayoi and Toga. All she could think was that, since Sesshomaru had turned down Kagura, she would have to wait even longer for grandchildren.

…

**NOTE: I'm making Sesshomaru's mother Tsukimaru. It's "moon circle" or something to that effect. Pretty unoriginal I bet, but, hey!**

**T.N.T!**


	73. Relating the experience

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

…

Kagura sat in her father's study. She looked at the intimidating man who was half shrouded in shadows.

She had just told him that Sesshomaru had rejected her. He was absolutely furious. He had made a plan for her to infiltrate the Taisho house through marriage to the eldest son. When he became the Lord of the West, making her the Lady, he could put his nefarious plans in action.

Apparently, with all his cunning, he hadn't accounted for the possibility that Sesshomaru would reject her.

"He said what?" her father suddenly asked.

"He called our family fourth-rate," Kagura repeated.

…

**Sesshomaru is a plan-ruiner. **

**T.N.T!**


	74. The vow

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

Naraku stood. "That is unacceptable. We will simply have to show that boy exactly what sort of family we are. I will destroy them. Slowly, and subtly."

Kagura raised her eyebrow at her father's dramatic vow. "I think he's the type of person who finds underhanded dealings fifth-rate. How will killing his family, and him, prove anything?"

Naraku turned to his daughter with a smirk. "There is no need to prove anything to the dead."

Kagura didn't say anything as her father stalked out. He was a genius, but sometimes he didn't make sense.

Why even bother to kill them?

…

**Plot turn!**

**You can insult my daughter and even my company, but not my questionable and definitely less than fourth-rate family. That's where I draw the line!**

**Honestly.**

**T.N.T!**


	75. Relating the experience, new POV

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

…

In school the next day, during lunch, Sesshomaru decided to tell Kagome what had happened. A spur of the moment decision he would regret forever. That's why he didn't make spur of the moment decisions.

"My father introduced me to a girl yesterday."

Kagome didn't look up from scribbling in her binder, but she grunted in acknowledgment.

There was a moment of silence when Sesshomaru didn't say anything and Kagome continued to write.

Eventually she stopped and looked up with a sigh. "This is what we have to work on. What happened next?" she prompted.

"I dismissed her," he said.

…

**T.N.T!**


	76. Disappointment & disappointing friends

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

Kagome slumped in her seat angrily. "Seriously, Sesshomaru. You dismissed her? Did you even bother to speak to her or get to know her?"

"No."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "What if she would have made a good mate? Then we could discontinue this whole thing and you could have what you want before your self-imposed deadline."

"As much as I'd prefer to get rid of you as soon as possible, she did not meet my standards."

"What? Why would you want to get rid of me? I'm your friend. Don't you like me?"

"No."

"Sesshomaru! Jerk! You are so mean!"

…

**T.N.T!**


	77. The number one leading cause of divorce

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

After yelling, Kagome sighed. "That would have been good if you had at least gotten to know her. For lesson three, I was going to have you learn how to talk to girls. I mean, that's important. Miscommunication is the number one leading cause for divorce."

"I believe it is infidelity."

"No, definitely miscommunication. Infidelity is caused by miscommunication."

"No."

"Yes! I mean, why else would someone cheat on the person they pledged their life to? To avoid having your future wife feel like you would rather ignore her, I'm going to teach you how to talk to girls!"

"Hnn."

…

**This is a big undertaking.**

**He doesn't even talk regularly. **

**T.N.T!**


	78. Testing her patience

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

"It'll also be good to teach you how to talk to girls for the sake of lesson two. I mean, talking to girls will definitely test your patience."

"Talking to Rin does not test my patience."

"Who's Rin," Kagome asked in a confused voice.

"My adopted sister."

"You have an adopted sister? Why didn't you go to her for help?"

"She would tell my mother."

"And you haven't already told your mother?"

"No."

"Have you told anyone about this?"

"No."

Kagome heaved a large sigh at his monosyllabic response. "Talking to you tests my patience."

Sesshomaru did not bother responding.

…

**He's terrible.**

**In a really good way of course. Like my dog.**

**No pun intended.**

**T.N.T!**


	79. Hidden homicidal tendencies

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

Kagome gave off a wistful smile. "You know, I'm not homicidal and I don't have a desire to see the mangled bodies of teenage girls lying in a pile at your feet, but I can't wait to see how a conversation would go with you and some random girl."

Sesshomaru looked at her. "Why would that happen?"

Kagome shot him an incredulous look. "Really? You tried to kill a five year old for asking your name. You don't think you'd hurt someone for talking to you?"

"I have yet to hurt you."

Kagome smiled, slightly wry. "Trust me, you have."

…

**Poor Kagome.**

**T.N.T!**


	80. Absolute zero -patience that is

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

…

Sesshomaru didn't question her, though Kagome would have been more than happy to explain the emotional and mental pain and trauma he was putting her through.

The bell rang and Kagome smiled lightly as she stood.

"I'll talk to you later."

With that, she poked him.

The temperature in the classroom dropped a good 20 degrees but all Kagome did was laugh at the chilling glare he threw her.

She picked up her chair and her binder and walked to her desk, but not before giving Sesshomaru a jaunty wink.

"Patience, Sesshomaru. Remember. Patience."

Sesshomaru growled lowly under his breath.

…

**How daring!**

**Do you think she's hot blooded?**

**T.N.T!**


	81. Wake up call & simulation

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

Sesshomaru's eyes snapped open and he sat up, grabbing his ringing phone. He looked at his clock.

1:00 AM.

He looked at his caller ID and his eye narrowed.

Of course.

He contemplated ignoring her, but figured she'd only call back if he declined answering.

"Why?" was his greeting.

"Sesshomaru. This is your first lesson in talking to girls and it helps with patience. What if your future girlfriend/intended/fiancée/etc., calls you in the middle of the night and wants to talk? Are you going to ignore her?"

"You are none of those."

"I'm helping simulate the experience!"

Sesshomaru hung up.

…

**She's terrible. **

**I love it!**

**T.N.T!**


	82. Wake up call & sugar

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

…

Two hours later, Sesshomaru's phone rang again.

Once more he contemplated ignoring her call, but came to the same conclusion; that it would do no good.

Answering the phone without sitting up, he waited for her to talk.

"Hey!" she said in a voice that was entirely too perky. "Are you ready for the simulation?"

"No."

She ignored him and proceeded to clear her throat. Then, in a high-pitched sugary voice she spoke.

"Sessho-kun! I'm sorry, did I wake you up?"

She giggled.

He hung up.

On Kagome's side, she was rolling around in laughter.

"Kagome!" Souta shouted. "Shut up!"

…

**That was crazy awesome!**

**T.N.T!**


	83. Wake up call & screening

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

At 5:00 AM, about and hour and a half before the time Sesshomaru usually got up, his phone rang for a third time.

Sesshomaru ignored it.

When it stopped, he was about to go back to sleep, but it began to ring again.

It stopped and it rang again.

And it repeated this pattern until Sesshomaru got fed up and answered.

"What now?"

"Geez, Sesshomaru. I get the feeling your screening my calls. If you really don't want to talk to me, you should at least tell me."

"I don't want to talk to you."

He hung up on her.

…

**You are so mean Sesshomaru!**

**T.N.T!**


	84. The question

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

…

When Sesshomaru went downstairs to leave for school, his father was sitting in the living room looking particularly disgruntled.

Toga turned to his son with a frown. "I know youkai don't need as much sleep as humans, but when I go to sleep, I actually like to sleep, rather than be woken up by your phone. What was that all about anyway? Who calls at 1:00, 3:00, and 5:00 AM? Was their some sort of emergency with your 'friend?'"

Sesshomaru wasn't entirely sure how to answer.

Kagome's idea of an emergency was probably different from the idea regular people had.

…

**I agree with Sesshomaru.**

**Kagome's views are pretty twisted.**

**T.N.T!**


	85. The (non) answer

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

Sesshomaru decided to go with the best path.

Ignoring his father.

He walked past his father and went to the door. There was absolutely no way that he was going to tell his father that the reason his phone was ringing through the night was because the girl who was supposed to be helping him find a mate had decided that he needed to learn how to talk to girls and cultivate patience.

Sesshomaru sighed mentally as he walked out of his house.

He was quite sure that she had only decided on this route to torture him.

Evil girl.

…

**He and I are of the same opinion, though I find the fact that she's torturing him entertaining rather than insult-worthy. **

**T.N.T!**


	86. She skipped a grade, how?

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

…

Kagome sat across from an irate Sesshomaru during lunch. He wasn't showing it, of course, but Kagome was a good judge of other people's emotions, so it was easy for her to see that he was angry.

Her only problem was that she didn't know why he was angry. She decided to ask, though it would shorten her life span by 20 years.

"Why are you upset, Sesshomaru?"

When Sesshomaru heard her ask that question, he couldn't help but wonder how she had skipped a grade.

She was terrible at English, not to mention math, and she lacked common sense.

…

**That was really terrible.**

**Really, really, really terrible.**

**Like horrible, terrible.**

**T.N.T!**


	87. Method 2-not stimulation

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

…

After it was clear that Sesshomaru wasn't going to answer her, Kagome decided to start on lesson 3.

"Sesshomaru, we're just going to test you during lunch. I want to see how you'd do talking to someone who isn't a _complete_ stranger. You don't do well with simulation," she missed the twitch in his jaw when she said that, "so we'll try something else, okay? I want you to talk to me. You can talk about anything you want. Whatever it is, I'm ready to listen. All you have to do is talk."

With that monologue, Kagome sat and waited.

…

**She's crazy.**

**T.N.T!**


	88. Staring & eyebrows

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

…

Sesshomaru stared at Kagome.

And he stared.

And he stared.

And he stared, some more.

Finally, he moved, but only to turn his head to the right and stare out the window.

Kagome face palmed.

"I think that fail was almost as bad as your previous ones."

He turned back to her and raised an eyebrow.

Kagome groaned angrily. "Now you aren't even speaking? Lower your eyebrow!"

Sesshomaru did as she asked, but only because she was raising her voice and he'd prefer it if the whole class didn't hear her shouting at him.

That would thoroughly ruin his reputation.

…

**Gotta' keep up that reputation!**

**T.N.T!**


	89. Harder than first believed

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

When lunch was over, Kagome was sitting in her seat, drowning out the teacher's lecture. She was more concerned with Sesshomaru than… whatever her teacher was talking about.

It would be harder than she thought.

That was a tough thing to admit, but she would definitely have to revise all of her plans, and her teaching methods, too.

He was difficult, and if she was to succeed in her ultimate goal of finding him a mate, she would have to account for his difficultness.

She nodded her head and fist-pumped discreetly.

It would be hard, but she could handle it.

…

**Of course you can handle it! **

**You go girl!**

**T.N.T!**


	90. Wake up call & dreams

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

…

Sesshomaru woke up and looked at his clock before looking at his phone. It was 2:00 AM and she was calling for the first time that night.

He didn't know why, but for some reason, he had thought that her calling him to interrupt his sleep would only be a one-night thing.

Answering his phone, he waited.

"So," she drawled out slowly, "what were you dreaming about?"

"I'm hanging up on you."

"Wait! I want to tell you about my dream! There were flying monkey-snakes, but they weren't youkai!"

"I'm hanging up now."

And that is exactly what Sesshomaru did.

…

**Kagome's crazy.**

**T.N.T!**


	91. The checklist

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

…

After school, Kagome stopped Sesshomaru outside of the gate.

"I've decided that you deserve to see the checklist. Though, really, it's more for my benefit that you know what I'm aiming to do. I'm hoping that you'll be a bit more compliant, though I know that makes me sound really stupid."

Sesshomaru blinked, unsure of whether he was being insulted, complimented, or if Kagome was merely belittling herself.

"So," she said pulling her binder out of her bag, "this is the checklist. the lessons. you a makeover. you a mate."

"A makeover?"

"You're way too stiff, Sesshomaru!"

…

**She's got to be insane.**

**Or at the very least, suicidal. **

**T.N.T!**


	92. Projection date

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

…

Kagome moved to the next item. "Now, I've decided to plan things out. I did it all and we should be done in three weeks, give or take a few days."

Sesshomaru hadn't been expecting a projection date that was so close. He was going to comment, when Kagome spoke again.

"Well, it should be 3 weeks, give or take a few days, but you ruin everything and mess up all my plans, so, for all I know, we could finish this thing the day before graduation. And, it'd be all your fault."

Sesshomaru could only (not) roll his eyes.

…

**He's so absolutely dignified.**

**It makes him so intimidating.**

**NOTE: Light sarcasm on the first part. Complete seriousness on the second part.**

**T.N.T!**


	93. Gazillion and the lesson plan

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

…

"Now, I also have a lesson plan. I've already modified it about a gazillion times, thanks to you."

"Gazillion is not a number."

"Sesshomaru! Concentrate! We've already completed lesson 1, we're still working on lesson 2. We're going to continue on that and on lesson three. Afterwards, we'll have lesson 4 and 5 and we'll be ready to find you a fiancée!"

"Only five lessons?" Sesshomaru asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Would you like more?" Kagome asked, raising an eyebrow of her own.

Sesshomaru turned his head, pointedly ignoring her.

Kagome grumbled under her breath about superiority complexes and idiots.

…

**T.N.T!**


	94. Phone call, pride issues & an emergency

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

…

Toga growled, waiting for his son to pick up, as he paced his office. He didn't understand what was taking him so long to pick up. Had something happened?

"Father," Sesshomaru's monotone voice answered over the phone.

Toga breathed a sigh of relief, but covered it with a cough. Sesshomaru would be offended if he knew that Toga had been worried over his safety. The boy had pride issues. Toga had no idea where he got them from.

"Sesshomaru. I need you home immediately. There's a family emergency going on."

"Is Inuyasha dead?"

Toga pretended to miss the hopeful tone.

…

**Sesshomaru's rather terrible, don't you think?**

**T.N.T!**


	95. RIP

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

…

Toga shook his head and cleared his throat, realizing that his son couldn't see him.

"No, Sesshomaru. Inuyasha is not dead. He's healthy and downstairs."

"Hnn."

Toga pretended to miss the disappointment in his son's tone.

"Anyway, Sesshomaru, one of our staff members is dead."

"And?"

Toga sighed at his son's lack of compassion, but continued on. "And, it was obviously a message directed at us from someone with a grudge. You'll want to see it yourself, but the fact that our family name was carved into the chest of the victim is an obvious indication."

"I'm on my way."

…

**Ooh!**

**It is no longer merely focused on Sesshomaru and Kagome relationship.**

**I'm all for that, but who doesn't like a little action?**

**T.N.T!**


	96. Sesshomaru's thoughts

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

When Sesshomaru entered his house and walked into the living room, he was met with the grim faces of his family and his half-brother and adopted sister's companions.

The first thought that struck him: Why were they her?

But he supposed that his siblings had no qualms about broadcasting their family's personal information to a bunch of gossips.

Not that he would ever look down on Rin for doing it, but Inuyasha had no right.

He took a seat next to his mother, who, although no longer a part of the Taisho family, was still his mother.

Toga began speaking.

…

**Such a double standard.**

**And although I have nothing against Inuyasha, it's fun to have double standards against him.**

**T.N.T!**


	97. A relationship with Kagome

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

"I have to say, I'm glad that you all came. I'd be worried for you if you weren't here. I wouldn't know if this person would target you or not."

As his father continued to talk, Sesshomaru's thoughts strayed to Kagome.

He wouldn't want her targeted; he'd have to find another teacher if she died. Shaking his head, he decided that he did feel some companionship with the girl, more so with her than Inuyasha, and he did have a small sliver of respect for her and how determined she was to help him.

Huffing, Sesshomaru turned to his father.

…

**A small sliver of respect.**

**That's something.**

**But, he really needs to pay attention. This is a serious matter!**

**T.N.T!**


	98. Jakotsu

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

At home, Kagome was lying flat on her stomach, lounging on her bed.

She was scribbling down a lesson plan in her binder and trying her hardest to concentrate, but her thoughts kept drifting.

She didn't know why Sesshomaru had left so urgently, but it had worked in her favor. She had been able to talk to Jakotsu, who had just come out of the school building, and convince him to be her backup plan if Sesshomaru did something extremely bad.

She hadn't even been required to explain the situation, falling perfectly in line with Sesshomaru's desire for utmost secrecy.

…

**Kagome's crazy terrible.**

**I mean, no one needs that much of a contingency plan, right?**

**Not even Batman!**

**(I don't own him by the way. I know, big shocker.)**

**T.N.T!**


	99. Determination to help

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

…

Kagome frowned as she thought of Jakotsu. If it were up to her, there would be absolutely no reason to have to call him in, though he'd definitely be disappointed.

Sadly, though, it was mostly up to Sesshomaru. You could lead a horse to water, and all that.

Kagome nodded at how well the saying fit the situation she was in. She could do all she wanted for Sesshomaru but it was really his choice if decided to take her advice and take advantage of her help and her lessons.

Kagome fist-pumped.

She just had to give him proper guidance!

…

**Her determination to do all she can to help Sesshomaru is astounding.**

**Who **_**wants **_**to help him?**

**You know, besides his crazy awesome and scarily dedicated fanbase.**

**T.N.T!**


	100. A weekend rendezvous

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

…

Sesshomaru and Kagome sat in and oden restaurant, Kagome's choice. She had called him over that weekend and here they were. Saturday afternoon, sitting in an almost deserted eating establishment.

"So, I was thinking that, I can probably call up my cousin and I can supervise while the two of you talk. It'll be a good lesson three, don't you think?"

Sesshomaru didn't answer and instead stared at the waiter who had yet to take their order, most likely because Sesshomaru had been staring (glaring) at him since he had sat down with Kagome.

"Well, what do you think, Sesshomaru?"

…

**This is the 100****th**** chapter!**

**Congrats to all of you who actually made it this far!**

**If I weren't the one writing this, I probably would have abandoned this story. It's taking forever!**

**T.N.T!**


	101. On a whim

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

…

Kagome frowned. She was relatively used to Sesshomaru's silence, but this silence was different. It was heavier somehow.

Kagome immediately decided that something was bugging him and was adamant in her second decision to get to the root of the problem.

"Sesshomaru, what's wrong?"

Sesshomaru turned to look at her for the first time that day, and, on a whim, decided to tell her.

"Someone is targeting my family. Apparently they think the best way to notify us is to kill our staff members. My father is worried."

"Is that why you left that one time?"

Sesshomaru nodded at her.

…

**Hnn.**

**T.N.T!**


	102. Encouragement & depth

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

Kagome frowned. "Well, look on the bright side."

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow waiting for her to continue.

"At least you know that no one in your family is trying to kill you or they would have gone after you first!"

Kagome's brow furrowed. She wasn't entirely sure what that meant. But, she'd totally go with it.

Sesshomaru spoke. "Your encouragement is-"

"Encouraging?" Kagome cut in. She shrugged, calling on her acting skills. "Yeah, I get that a lot."

"From who?"

Kagome winced. "Ouch. Sesshomaru, that was cold. Ice cold. Words cut deep."

Sesshomaru looked at her steadily. "Claws cut deeper."

…

**I don't know why, but that last sentence was adorable!**

**T.N.T!**


	103. Wanted-a cheerful spirit

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

…

Kagome scowled, before standing up, slamming her hands on the table in the process.

"That's it! We'll continue our lesson later. You're entirely too depressed to learn anything."

"I'm not depressed."

"If I say you're depressed, you're depressed and I say you're depressed! We need to do something to cheer you up, you got that, Sesshomaru? Words don't seem to work, so we'll try something else. What do you say?"

"I do not believe that you would appreciate my answer."

Kagome didn't hear him. "That's the spirit, Sesshomaru! It's time to wipe away your despair! Let's give it our all!"

…

**I don't think I need to say it, but…**

**Kagome's crazy insane. **

**T.N.T!**


	104. Kagome's family

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

Together, they walked out of the restaurant without having ordered a thing. Kagome turned to Sesshomaru and gave him a beaming smile.

"We'll go to my house, I'm sure we'll be able to find something there to cheer you up. But, since you're actually coming up, let me warn you. My grandpa likes to try and exorcise youkai with his sutras, but they don't work, so it doesn't really matter. It's just, if he lands one on you, practice patience and don't kill him. My brother won't be home, but my mom'll probably think you're my boyfriend. So, remember. Patience."

…

**Patience everyone!**

**Patience!**

**T.N.T!**


	105. Walk interrupted

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

…

On the way to Kagome's house, the two stopped suddenly. Sesshomaru unnoticeably sniffed the air and Kagome cocked her head.

"Can you feel that?" Kagome whispered to herself, closing her eyes.

Just then, a purple streaked flashed, racing towards them, but, before Kagome even opened her eyes, the streak was apprehended.

Sesshomaru held the streak, which was really a medium sized, low-level youkai, by the neck. The youkai was suspended in the air as Sesshomaru was lifting him with only one hand.

Kagome blinked as the youkai struggled.

She didn't know if he was trying to breathe or attack them.

…

**This is a major downfall to writing drabbles. **

**Only 100 words to explain an attack scene.**

**Hope it wasn't too, too bad.**

**T.N.T!**


	106. Picking her battles

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

Kagome blinked as Sesshomaru dug his claws into the youkai's neck, effectively silencing him. Kagome was extremely glad that there were no witnesses, which was rather odd, but don't look a gift horse in the mouth is what she always said.

She then proceeded to scowl, while telling herself to pick her battles, as Sesshomaru threw the corpse into the road.

She shook her head and sighed. She couldn't help making one comment. "You know, that's littering."

"He is trash."

Kagome rolled her eyes and reached into her pocket. She pulled out a handkerchief.

"Wipe the blood of your claws."

…

**She's handling things very calmly, wouldn't you say?**

**But, pick your battles, and all that jazz.**

**T.N.T!**


	107. Why couldn't I join in?

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

Sesshomaru took the cloth Kagome offered and the two began walking again.

"Do you think that guy might be from the person who killed the staff member at your house?"

"Obviously."

"Don't you think you should have questioned him?"

Sesshomaru didn't answer, but Kagome could have sworn his step _almost _faltered.

Shrugging, Kagome let out a low groan. "You know, I'm kind of bummed. I didn't get to fight. I mean, I'm not one of those types who needs to fight, but I like a good fight once in a while, you know?"

Sesshomaru glanced at her in wary incredulity.

…

**Kagome's crazy.**

**I don't know if that seems out of character, but Kagome always struck me as the type of person who, during those 3 years she was stuck in the modern era, would have been yearning for a good bout of excitement, especially if it meant a fight (or even being kidnapped).**

**T.N.T!**


	108. Miko Kagome!

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

"You fight?" Sesshomaru asked as they walked.

"Yes! Of course I do, I mean, I'm a miko! Didn't you know?"

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes inwardly. Of course he knew she was a miko. It was all over her scent and in her aura. You'd have to be blind, or Inuyasha, not to notice the power coming off of her. He merely hadn't thought anything of it because she wasn't trained; her power was raw and not at all refined.

"You are not trained. Why?"

Kagome shrugged. "I never really felt like it, I guess."

"My cousin's trained," she tacked on.

…

**That one was pretty pointless as I'm sure that it will have no effect whatsoever on the future parts of the story.**

**I think the real point for this chapter was just some old fashion Inuyasha-bashing, courtesy of Sesshomaru.**

**Not, that I'm into that sort of stuff.**

**T.N.T!**


	109. Sadistic implications

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

Finally, the pair arrived at Kagome's house.

Kagome turned to Sesshomaru with a smile. "Are you ready to be cheered up?"

"I think I am already 'cheered up,'" Sesshomaru said.

Kagome looked at him before shaking her head. "No, Sesshomaru. The sadistic implications of that sentence will be ignored in favor of me either pulling or pushing you up the stairs to my house. Of course, you can always walk yourself, but, well, you know."

Sesshomaru almost smirked. Although he had no idea what she was currently muttering about, he was pleased to realize that she did have _some _sense.

…

**That was terrible, Sesshomaru.**

**T.N.T!**


	110. Suicide

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

…

Together, well, Kagome decided that she would pull Sesshomaru up the stairs. She promptly grabbed his hand and fruitlessly tugged him up the stairs.

Following behind her, the one really doing the pulling, Sesshomaru walked at his regular pace, ignoring the girl who had taken his hand captive. In all reality, he couldn't have cared less about her efforts to drag him. She wasn't affecting him at all.

When they finally got upstairs Kagome let go of his hand and made a mad dash. She was running behind her house.

"Hurry up, Sesshomaru! I want to avoid seeing my grandpa!"

…

**T.N.T!**


	111. Practicing archery

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

Behind Kagome's house, Sesshomaru was surprised to see a set of different sized targets, all oriented differently, and set at varying distances from where Kagome was currently standing. She ran to a shed that was a little ways away and came out with a bow and a quiver of arrows, which she slung over her shoulder.

"I'm going to practice archery, okay?"

"Is this supposed to cheer me up?"

Kagome blinked in surprise. "I thought that you were already cheered up."

Sesshomaru raised his eyebrow as she turned around and pulled back the string of her bow, nocking her arrow.

…

**T.N.T!**


	112. I'm here, why?

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

…

Sesshomaru watched as Kagome Shot her arrows, all of them glowing a bright pink, the tail of her holy power flowing behind the arrow.

Kagome frowned as her arrow stuck itself in the 30m target, a few centimeters from the center.

"Why am I here?" she heard Sesshomaru drawl out.

Kagome rolled her eyes.

"We're cheering you up, remember?"

"Did you not just say that I was already fine?"

Kagome turned to him and managed to maneuver her bow to allow her to put both of her hands on her hips.

"Well, don't friends come to each other's houses, Sesshomaru?"

…

**Ooh!**

**Cheeky.**

**T.N.T!**


	113. Friends

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

…

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. "Friends?"

A small smile played on Kagome's lips. "Friends. Cause we're friends, right? I mean not only because of the deal, but I call you on the phone at night, and you buy me lunch and we hang out… Those are things friends do, so we're friends, don't you think?"

She turned back to her archery and began shooting again while Sesshomaru contemplated her words.

Although the things she mentioned were all because of the deal, he had to admit, it wasn't just a deal anymore.

"Hnn. I suppose we are friends."

"Wait, what?" Kagome shouted.

…

**I can't even say anything.**

**T.N.T!**


	114. Am I dead yet?

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

…

While Kagome was exclaiming, she also happened to turn around with a loaded bow. And, in her surprise, she shot.

Her arrow flew, surrounded by her power, and the holy power just barely missed Sesshomaru's cheek by mere centimeters.

Kagome's eyes widened.

There was nothing but silence.

No words were said.

It wasn't a companionable silence, nor was it a heavy silence. The silence simply was.

They stood there, both of them in shock, neither entirely sure of what had just happened.

And then, Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed.

He looked back at the arrow lodged in the ground 4 meters away.

…

**(…)**

**T.N.T!**


	115. Patience & Forgiveness

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

…

Sesshomaru turned slowly and narrowed his eyes further at Kagome.

Kagome jumped in fright. "Listen, Sesshomaru, that was an accident. I wasn't expecting you to respond, and you have to admit, what you said was extremely surprising. Can you really blame me for a stray arrow?" her voice was frantic.

Sesshomaru didn't move, but soon enough, he spoke. "Yes."

Kagome gaped. "No, you can't! You can't blame me! I'm blameless! I didn't do anything! It was an accident! Besides! Shouldn't you be practicing your patience? This is the perfect time! Be forgiving too! I'm sorry! Patience!"

Sesshomaru stood, completely frozen.

…

**No, I'm not trying to get Kagome killed on purpose.**

**It just sort of happens!**

**Patience!**

**T.N.T!**


	116. Definitely Suicidal

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

"I am leaving," Sesshomaru said.

He had just admitted out loud that she was his friend. There was no way he could kill her, not with a completely clean conscience at least.

"You're just going to leave?"

"Would you prefer I killed you?"

"No! I just wanted to know if you wanted to stay for lunch."

"I am leaving."

Kagome frowned. "Okay."

Sesshomaru turned around to walk away, but looked back when Kagome called him.

"Sesshomaru. I haven't poked you in a while so…"

She drew her bow and shot an aimed arrow at Sesshomaru, only there was less power.

…

**You have pokes goodbye and arrows goodbye too.**

**Oh goodie!**

**T.N.T!**


	117. Always

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

Sesshomaru reflexively caught the arrow in between two fingers and melted it immediately.

"Bye, Sesshomaru!" Kagome said with a wave as he turned to walk away. "Practice your patience. Remember. One day you won't even notice."

Sesshomaru continued walking and stopped when he got down the stairs.

He closed his eyes and stood there.

Maybe he should discontinue his association with her. He could always go to his father. He would prefer his father to her, though his mother and stepmother would back his father.

Shaking his head, Sesshomaru wondered how one dealt with Kagome.

He would always notice.

Always.

…

**You know you're good when Sesshomaru thinks about going to his father, who is essentially his mother and stepmother.**

**Or maybe that's when you know you're bad.**

**T.N.T!**


	118. Wake up call & lunch

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

The next weekend, Sesshomaru woke up at 4:00 AM.

Not of his own volition, of course, but because his cell phone was ringing and he didn't want his father to come into the room.

Answering the phone, he waited.

"You know, Sesshomaru," Kagome started without pause, "I was thinking that maybe I could bring you lunch to school next week. What do you prefer? I don't see you eat? Do you eat anything? You're so weird you know? Do you like ramen? Or maybe I'll make something more traditional?"

"I am hanging up."

And that is exactly what Sesshomaru did.

…

**That's absolutely terrible.**

**Who denies free food?**

**T.N.T!**


	119. Block her

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

…

Later that day, Sesshomaru sat at the counter of the island in the kitchen. Joining him was the whole of his family, his half-brother's crush, and his little sister's almost boyfriend.

He was debating whether or not to block Kagome from his cell phone. It would probably be best if he did, but then again, she would probably find someway to circumvent his block.

He couldn't see how that would be possible, but she seemed like the type of person who could figure it out.

"Sesshomaru." His father broke him out of his musing. "Sesshomaru, son, your phone is ringing."

…

**This is going to be good. **

**Bad if your Sesshomaru, but I'm not him.**

**T.N.T!**


	120. An ill-timed call

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

…

Sesshomaru pulled his phone out of his pocket and decided that he should always go with his first mind. Next time, he would block her number and he would take extra preventative steps to accompany the initial blocking.

"Are you going to answer it, son?"

Sesshomaru gave a curt nod and answered his phone.

"What?" he said tersely.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome yelled.

Looking up, he inwardly cringed at the look in his father's eyes and cursed the fact that inu-youkai were gifted with exceptional hearing.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome repeated. "You never answered my question last night. What do you want for lunch?"

…

**Come on.**

**Who was expecting it?**

**I couldn't leave Kagome isolated from the family forever, you know.**

**T.N.T!**


	121. A father's suggestion, a mother's demand

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

…

Sesshomaru didn't answer, though Kagome was obviously waiting. Instead, he was looking at his father who had on a smirk that meant trouble.

"Sesshomaru," his father drawled out slowly. "Is that the friend that you've been going to see lately?"

Everybody turned to him. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, but nodded anyway, not one to lie.

The smirk widened. "Well, my boy, why don't you invite her over? I'd love to meet her, and I'm sure everyone else would too."

There were nods from everyone in the room.

"Don't just sit there, Sesshomaru," his mother said. "Relate the message to her."

…

**What fun.**

**T.N.T!**


	122. The gleam and the cut off stream

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

…

His mother had that gleam in her eye. It was the gleam that she had in her eye the day he had been forced into that pink dress and the day that the picture had become his screensaver.

Gulping silently, he knew there would be no way to get out of the situation he was in. He cursed Kagome for her bad timing and simply for being alive, before interrupting her.

"My family wishes to extend hospitality to you and invite you over."

Kagome's continual stream of words, all about lunch and how he wasn't listening to her, stopped immediately.

…

**Do you guys remember the pink dress?**

**Good times.**

**T.N.T!**


	123. Silence & a glower

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

…

Sesshomaru sat waiting for Kagome's response. He had been expecting something immediate, and, though he knew for a fact that she was unpredictable, he was surprised when she went silent and stayed silent.

"Well?" he asked tersely.

Kagome continued to stay silent.

Sesshomaru shot a glare at his father; purposefully ignoring his mother because of the triumphant smile he knew would be on her face.

Toga merely shrugged at his son's glower, though on the inside he was actually unnerved. The boy did know how to stare someone down.

Toga had no idea where Sesshomaru got that.

Really. He didn't know.

…

**Just for the record, I have no idea where he got that from either. I mean, I can see glare potential in both of his parents.**

**T.N.T!**


	124. Snickerdoodles

**NOTE: POLL! POLL! POLL! This is a Poll Alert. There is a poll on my profile in reference to this story. Please take it, as I need to know the answer in order to bring the story to a close. **

**Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

…

Sesshomaru had been waiting for five minutes and the stares had yet to leave him. He debated the consequences of hanging up, when he received an answer, though certainly not the one he was expecting.

Kagome spoke in a hesitant, hushed tone. "Well, do you have any snickerdoodles?"

Sesshomaru pulled his phone away from his ear and stared at it blankly. He looked up and noticed that his father, his mother, his little sister's almost boyfriend, and his half-brother were all giving his phone the same blank look.

Sesshomaru nodded at the reassurance that the question had actually been asked.

…

**So sad that he needs reassurance. Doesn't he have super hearing?**

**T.N.T! **


	125. Sugar cookies

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

…

Putting the phone back to his ear, Sesshomaru dutifully turned to his stepmother.

"Do we have any snickerdoodles?" Sesshomaru asked impassively, feeling as if his dignity was being torn to pieces because he had spoken the word "snickerdoodles."

Izayoi blinked, but recovered from her momentary shock. "No, we don't. But, we have sugar cookies."

Sesshomaru turned away from her and closed his eyes.

"We do not have any, but we have sugar cookies," Sesshomaru repeated to Kagome.

There was a moment of silence during which Sesshomaru again considered asking his father for help.

The girl would end up ruining him.

…

**Does he expect to be able to recover from Toga and the two mothers?**

**T.N.T!**


	126. The stalker's acceptance

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

On her side of the phone, Kagome twirled a lock of her hair at Sesshomaru's response.

"Well, okay, that's fine. What's your address?"

"You don't know?"

"I'm not a stalker," Kagome said rolling her eyes.

Grabbing a piece of paper, Kagome wrote down the address he gave her.

"I'll be there soon. Bye."

With that, she hung up.

Swinging her legs off of the side of her bed she cocked her head.

She wasn't sure why she was hesitating, but for some reason, she got a bad feeling about going to go meet Sesshomaru's family.

She shrugged it off breezily.

…

**Hnn. If find that hard to believe.**

**I mean, do you know how stalkerish calling him all the time at night is?**

**T.N.T!**


	127. Waiting

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

…

Back at Sesshomaru's house, his whole family, and the two guests, were waiting in anticipation.

Sesshomaru waited in apprehension.

When his mother left the room to go upstairs, his apprehension increased rather than lessening.

The whole room was silent. And, while Sesshomaru was a man who appreciated his silence, it was unnerving that the people surrounding him weren't talking.

His eyes shifted to his father who was sharing a silent conversation with his stepmother, who kept glancing at Inuyasha, who wouldn't take his eyes off of his crush, who was sharing worried looks with Rin and her "boyfriend."

He sighed.

…

**T.N.T!**


	128. Amusement

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

…

When the doorbell rang, the whole room took a collective breath.

Toga began walking out of the room, but Sesshomaru beat him to it.

"I will get it."

Toga watched his son as he walked out of the room. He was distinctly amused. He had never seen his son so tense before. He wondered if it was wrong to be amused by his son's edginess.

Realizing that the only way to justify his amusement was by saying that Tsukimaru would have been amused too, he quickly discarded the feeling.

He respected Tsukimaru, but he didn't want to be like her.

…

**I don't know why I thought that was so funny.**

**T.N.T!**


	129. Chaos

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

When Sesshomaru brought Kagome into the kitchen, the effect was instantaneous.

"Why are there two Kikyo's?" Rin's almost boyfriend asked in confusion.

Rin latched onto his arm with wide eyes. "Oh my goodness, Shippo! You're right!"

"Oi, Kikyo!" Inuyasha said, turning to his crush. "Who is she and why does she smell so much like you?"

"Well this is a surprise," Toga muttered.

"I didn't know you had a twin sister, Kikyo," Izayoi said with a cocked head, looking from Kikyo to Kagome.

"Kagome what are you doing here?" Kikyo asked.

Simultaneously, Kagome questioned her. "Why are you here, Kikyo?"

…

**That chapter was a bit confusing.**

**But, who was expecting that chaos?**

**Be honest.**

**It was sort of predictable, right?**

**T.N.T!**


	130. Fate

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

…

After Kagome and Kikyo had talked to each other, they explained their situation.

"We're cousins," Kagome said.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow as she said this.

Honestly he was surprised, but at the same time, he wasn't. He never paid Kikyo any attention as she was his half-brother's, but in the back of his mind, he had certainly registered the two girls' similarities and had subconsciously thought of Kikyo whenever Kagome brought up her cousin. Who else could it be, after all?

Shaking his head, Sesshomaru sat down huffed.

Fate sucked.

He would have met Kagome with or without her lessons.

…

**That was pretty boring since you know that Sesshomaru tunes out all the fun stuff.**

**T.N.T!**


	131. A failed attempt at vengeance

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

…

It should be understood that Sesshomaru Taisho was rather sadistic and vengeful. He liked to see his enemies in pain, and he liked to see them in agony if they had done something that he especially didn't like.

Sesshomaru had mentally declared Kagome his enemy for the day, due to the fact that she had called him and forced him into this unpleasant situation. He had also decided on the perfect way to get back at her.

"So this is your cousin?" Sesshomaru directed at Kagome, who nodded.

"I can see how she is narci-"

Kagome cut him off. "Jakotsu."

…

**I always like that one story "Should have known better" by tomboy101.**

**The summary is brilliant!**

**T.N.T!**


	132. Introductions

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

…

After Sesshomaru had recovered from Kagome's casually spoken threat, he noticed his father looking at him. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow.

Toga sighed heavily at his son's poor manners and turned to the girl who was Kikyo's cousin.

"You can call me Toga."

Kagome gave him a blinding smile. "I'm Kagome."

Everyone proceeded to introduce themselves and Kagome gave each person a dazzling smile, clutching her binder to her chest, the words facing her body.

After everybody had given their names, Kagome sat down next to Sesshomaru, shaking her head.

She didn't know how Sesshomaru turned out the way he did.

…

**That was so boring.**

**T.N.T!**


	133. The sad & surprising truth

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

…

Kagome was torn between participating in conversation with Sesshomaru's family and writing in her binder about her first impressions.

In the end she chose the latter.

There was no way she could ignore this, for the good of Sesshomaru and the lessons. She was trying to see if, by analyzing the environment he had grown up in, she could place the reason for his maladroitness when it came to dealing with women.

So far, she needed to record the fact that Sesshomaru had most definitely been adopted. She tried to ignore her utter certainty, but she knew she was right.

…

**She knew she was right. **

**She most definitely is! (Not) But, come on. It's sort of likely.**

**T.N.T!**


	134. The phone call

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

…

Looking up from her writing, Kagome gave an apologetic smile. "Will you excuse me? I have to make a call."

Izayoi and Toga nodded at her, so she took out her phone and dialed a number.

What no one was expecting was for Sesshomaru's phone to ring.

No, Sesshomaru had expected it. He had felt an inkling that she would call him the moment he saw the smile on her face while she had been entering the number.

He let his phone ring and was prepared to ignore it, when Kagome turned to him.

"Aren't you going to answer that?"

…

**That's adorable.**

**T.N.T!**


	135. Witnessing suicide

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

Toga watched in amusement as Kagome hung up her phone, shaking her head.

"I think I'm being screened. Again," she said, with a pointed look at Sesshomaru.

Toga had to work to hide his chuckle, but his laughter died when the girl poked Sesshomaru.

The temperature plunged as Sesshomaru turned towards Kagome, who gave him an innocent look.

Toga wondered if she was suicidal, and he knew he wasn't the only one wondering.

"What," Sesshomaru started, "was that?"

Kagome gave an exasperated roll of her eyes. "Sesshomaru, we have already been over this. That was a poke. For patience, remember?"

…

**I'm glad I'm not the only one who thinks Kagome is suicidal.**

**T.N.T!**


	136. A higher calling

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

…

While Sesshomaru was glaring at Kagome and she was giving him an overly innocent look, complete with cocked head and widened eyes, Tsukimaru entered the room.

Sesshomaru tensed and looked to the woman who had given birth to him. What he wouldn't give to have been born to a different woman.

Kagome also looked at Tsukimaru, only she experienced awe. For some reason, she felt as if she had found a kindred spirit in her.

It was the same feeling she had felt with Sesshomaru's sister and his stepmother.

As if the four of them had the same higher calling.

…

**Poor, poor Sesshomaru. What **_**I**_** wouldn't give to have the four of them alone in the same room talking about Sesshomaru. Now that's something you'd give the world up for!**

**T.N.T!**


	137. Hero-worship

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

"Well now, Sesshomaru, are you going to introduce me to your friend?"

The way she said it made it clear to everybody that Sesshomaru didn't have a choice, and Kagome's awe went up a few notches and stopped at hero-worship.

Sesshomaru stood and nodded. "Mother, this is Kagome Higurashi. She is Kikyo's cousin."

Kagome noticed the disdain in his voice at both her and her cousin's name, but she ignored it in favor of greeting Tsukimaru.

While the two said hello, Sesshomaru worried.

There was a look in his mother's eye and tone in Kagome's voice that had him anxious.

…

**You should be worried. You really should be.**

**T.N.T!**


	138. Ineptitude (at keeping secrets)

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

…

When everyone was back in their seats, Kagome continued to write. She was fairly engrossed in her work, but she found the time to break away and toss a comment at an unsuspecting Sesshomaru, who then vowed to make sure that she understood the word "secrecy."

"You know, Sesshomaru, I have absolutely no idea where you get your ineptitude from. Your whole family is quite charming and I doubt very much that any of them have trouble dealing with the opposite sex."

Her random comment earned her several looks, the most notable of which was Sesshomaru's glare.

Kagome ignored it.

…

**She's bad!**

**T.N.T!**


	139. Disembowelment

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

Kagome sighed inwardly at the glare she was getting from Sesshomaru and the eerie, oppressive silence that had fallen after her comment. She quickly decided that Sesshomaru was in no way adopted, as his whole family needed to get a sense of humor.

Closing her binder she nodded to herself. She hadn't had a lot of time to get to know them, but she was sure she would speak to them again.

Call it a miko's premonition.

Standing she turned to Sesshomaru.

"Since it looks like you're trying to disembowel me with your eyes, I'm going to leave you now."

…

**I've never heard of disembowelment with the eyes. Must be a Sesshomaru trademark.**

**T.N.T!**


	140. Goodbye

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

The whole family, plus Shippo and Kikyo, minus Sesshomaru, said goodbye to Kagome. She gave them a smile and turned to Sesshomaru with a grave look.

"We'll meet up tomorrow okay? How about the park? The one with the trees," Kagome said, scrunching her face up as the distant memory of the playground surfaced.

Sesshomaru nodded stiffly.

Kagome beamed at him and turned to leave, but she quickly turned around.

She poked his shoulder, once again proving that she was suicidal.

"I'll see you then. Work on your patience."

Sesshomaru's glare never wavered as Kagome walked out of the room.

…

**So many near death experiences in one day. I need some water.**

**Or a hot springs.**

**T.N.T!**


	141. An easy target, a different predator

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

…

When Kagome was gone and Sesshomaru turned around in his seat, Inuyasha continued to stare at the place Kagome had left from.

He felt more than a little intrigued at the girl. She had the guts to insult and physically touch Sesshomaru, and almost no one did that.

Aside from that, she had been really pretty, almost exactly like Kikyo, and their scents had been close too.

Inuyasha didn't mean to be disloyal with his thoughts, but he couldn't help but wonder if maybe he should go after Kikyo's cousin instead of Kikyo. Kagome seemed like she would be easier.

…

**Ooh!**

**T.N.T!**


	142. A proud father

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

…

Later that day, Toga was up in his office thinking about Sesshomaru. More specifically, he was thinking about Sesshomaru's relationship with Kagome.

He couldn't say that they looked like a couple. There was a certain tenderness lacking from both parties, not that he would expect much tenderness from Sesshomaru, but still.

No, he had decided. They were much more like friends.

A smile came to Toga's face.

Even though they weren't together, Toga was glad that Sesshomaru was making progress with girls and even with his relationships period.

Sesshomaru had never had a friend before.

Toga was very, very proud.

…

**T.N.T!**


	143. A girlfriend & a plan

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

…

In the living room, Izayoi and Tsukimaru were exchanging sly glances. They were both on the same wavelength.

Sesshomaru had a girlfriend!

Both women were equally excited. They were pleased that Sesshomaru had found someone, but more importantly, the girl seemed amazing!

She was fearless when it came to antagonizing Sesshomaru and that's exactly what they were looking for in a daughter-in-law.

The two were absolutely perfect for each other!

Their eyes locked and two deadly smirks appeared.

"Dear, what do you think, Izayoi?" Tsukimaru asked.

"I think you already know. And I think you're already prepared."

The smirks widened.

…

**How frightening!**

**T.N.T!**


	144. Jealousy & defensiveness

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

…

Even later in the day, during dusk, Inuyasha was walking Kikyo home. There was a heavy silence surrounding the pair, broken only when Kikyo decided to speak.

"You kept staring at Kagome. What was that about?" her dull voice was tinged with an almost undetectable jealousy.

Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders and his voice rang out, defensive. "What do you mean by that? I was only looking at her because she looked a lot like you! It was weird."

"She's nothing like me. Apart from looks of course."

"And scent," Inuyasha commented.

Kikyo glared out of the corner of her eye.

…

**Another twist to complicate things maybe? But how? **

**T.N.T!**


	145. Moving on a 2nd time

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

The next day, Sesshomaru and Kagome met inside of the park. For once, Kagome was dressed like a normal person.

Sesshomaru inwardly congratulated her.

However, when a familiar smile that he had seen on the face of all of his female relatives appeared, he was wary of talking to her.

Lucky for him, all Kagome wanted was for him to listen.

"Look, Sesshomaru, it's obvious to me that you don't talk a lot at all, much less to girls, so we'll move on to our next lesson and resume this later."

"We do this frequently."

"It's your fault, Sesshomaru."

…

**What does she have planned?**

**T.N.T!**


	146. Invitation

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

…

Kagome waited for Sesshomaru's reaction, but she didn't receive the glare she was expecting, or even a rebuttal to her comment.

"My mother invited you to a party she is hosting next weekend."

"Huh?"

"It is on Saturday, at 8:00. It is a formal occasion, she expects you to dress accordingly."

Kagome continued to blink. "You're mother is inviting me to a formal party next Saturday. Why?"

Sesshomaru shot her a look. "I could not guess why, but for some reason she has taken a liking to you."

A slow smile appeared on Kagome's face. Then it disappeared.

"Sesshomaru! Jerk!"

…

**He knows he likes her. As a friend, of course. He admitted it.**

**T.N.T!**


	147. Please shop with me

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

…

Getting over his comment quickly, Kagome pinned Sesshomaru with a stare that caused a small shudder to travel down his spine. He had seen that look before.

"No," he said, before she could get a word out.

"But, Sesshomaru," Kagome whined. "You have to help me! I've never been to a formal party!"

"No."

"Please!"

"No."

A gleam entered Kagome's eye, similar to the gleam that often entered Tsukimaru's eyes.

"That's fine," Kagome said coolly. "I'll go alone. There were some nice formal dresses where I got my yellow polka-dot dress."

Sesshomaru recognized a thinly-veiled threat when he heard one.

…

**She's terrible. That polka-dot dress was horrible. I remember very clearly what I always pictured it to look like.**

**(Shudder)**

**T.N.T!**


	148. We'll meet later

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

…

When Sesshomaru silently acquiesced, Kagome smiled brightly at him.

"Great! We'll go the afternoon before the party. Now, I'm feeling sort of worn out, so we'll start the next lesson sometime else."

Sesshomaru raised his eyebrow. He hadn't realized that humans got tired so quickly, even though he was surrounded by them (e.g. Rin, his stepmother).

Kagome's eyebrow twitched, she having somehow realized what he was thinking. "I stayed up all last night writing. Beside, talking to you is tiring."

Sesshomaru nodded.

Annoyed at his silence, Kagome groaned exasperatedly. "Maybe lesson three deserves more urgent attention than I had realized."

…

**T.N.T!**


	149. Red & white

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

…

The week passed quickly and soon it was the day of the party. As planned, Kagome and Sesshomaru met to go shopping. Sesshomaru picked the store.

He had experience in these sorts of things.

Kagome gave out a groan as her attendant pointed out another dress.

"I'm 17 years old! These'll all make me look like an adult."

"Hnn. I suppose you would rather appear as a child."

Kagome ignored him. "And your mother's paying for it. It makes me feel bad!"

This time, Sesshomaru ignored her. "Rin will be wearing red."

"That's nice."

"You will wear white."

"That's great."

…

**Sesshomaru's thought process eludes me, but that seems like the sort of jump he would make. One almost related statement to the next. Or would it be one almost **_**un**_**related statement to the next?**

**I can never tell with him.**

**And poor Kagome!**

**T.N.T!**


	150. Nervousness

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

…

Kagome felt more than a little out of place, despite the fact that the floor-length, backless, white, halter top dress meshed perfectly with the outfits of the other attendees at the party.

That didn't particularly matter to her and she was absolutely, completely, overwhelmingly, devastatingly nervous. This showed clearly by the way she held onto Sesshomaru's arm, no matter how hard he tried to shake her off.

When the two walked up to Sesshomaru's family, no time was wasted in giving greetings and compliments to Kagome.

She didn't pay attention. All she noticed was Rin.

She was indeed wearing red.

…

**I think I went over bored with the adjectives and adverbs. **

**Sorry.**

**T.N.T!**


	151. In an instant

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

…

Slowly Kagome relaxed and let go of Sesshomaru's arm. She happily chatted away with the three females she shared a "soul calling" with.

Just as they were about to broach the topic if Sesshomaru, a gleam in Tsukimaru's eyes, they were approached.

"It is pleasant to see you all. Thank you for inviting us."

Everyone turned, including Kagome, to see Naraku and Kagura approaching the group.

Kagome squirmed, her purity reacting adversely to the feeling coming off of the pair. Ignoring it, she squared her shoulders and glared out of the corner of her eye.

She felt an instant hatred.

…

**Ooh…**

**It's nothing really.**

**T.N.T!**


	152. Somewhere else

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

…

After slightly apologetic greetings were passed around from all but Sesshomaru, Naraku turned to Kagome and Kagura looked at her over her father's shoulder.

"My," Naraku murmured. "I didn't know there was another one, Taisho."

Toga shook his head. "She's Sesshomaru's friend."

Naraku's eyes darkened before he pasted on a small smirk. "Ah, well, what would your name be?"

Kagome looked at him. She didn't like to be rude, but she knew that this man would have to be a special case.

She turned to Sesshomaru. "I'm going to have to go," she paused and cocked her head, "somewhere else."

…

**Ooh!**

**Now that was an ooh.**

**Ooh!**

**T.N.T!**


	153. An idiot & character judging

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

…

Toga offered half-hearted apologies through his poorly disguised chuckling while Kagome walked off to "somewhere else."

Tsukimaru watched as the girl walked away with a smirk that matched her son's. She was inwardly applauding her for walking away.

She was reminded of her son's comments to the daughter, who looked absolutely incensed at the moment. She was impressed at Kagome's amazing ability to judge character, not that it would be hard for anyone to tell exactly how horrible the Onigumo's were. Only an idiot would continue association with them.

And she certainly included her overly gregarious ex-husband in that statement.

…

**Tsukimaru!**

**Oh Toga…**

**T.N.T!**


	154. Eat a little something!

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

…

Later in the evening, everyone was sitting down around the table in the ballroom. All of the guests were eating dinner at the party and Kagome was seated with the Taisho's.

She was currently next to Sesshomaru, trying to get him to eat, and the whole family was watching with a mixture of perplexity, amusement, and apprehension.

Kagome held up Sesshomaru's chopsticks and waved them in his face.

"Why won't you eat?"

"I do not wish to."

"Just try it," Kagome whined.

"You have yet to try it."

Kagome looked at the weird concoction and dropped the chopsticks while grimacing.

…

**Has anyone ever wondered what Sesshomaru eats?**

**I think I'm going to start a forum on that.**

**T.N.T!**


	155. An announcement

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

…

In the middle of dinner, Tsukimaru got up and walked to the stage that was in the front of the ball room the party was being held in. She didn't need the microphone that she used; everyone was paying attention.

"Thank you all for coming. I would like to welcome you to an engagement party for my son and his lovely fiancée. My darling Sesshomaru has finally found someone, her name is Kagome Higurashi and I am particularly looking forward to getting to know my lovely future daughter-in-law."

A roaring round of applause followed her statement and Tsukimaru smirked devilishly.

…

**Was that evil of me to do that, or were you expecting that?**

**On another note, I did make a forum! Three actually, all Inuyasha. **

**I'm so stoked!**

_**Shippo's Partner In Crime, **_**you had better be proud of e, though you'll only reach this chapter in like two years.**

**T.N.T!**


	156. Growling & not losing control

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

…

At the Taisho table, everyone was holding their breath, except for Izayoi. She was smiling and preparing to clap.

She was stopped, however, when Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed.

A deep, rumbling growl sounded. It was low and it was menacing and it was coming from Sesshomaru.

Everyone except Kagome looked at him with wide eye and they waited.

Sesshomaru growled.

They waited.

In fact, everyone was too tense, and Sesshomaru was too busy telling himself he was too composed to lose control, that no one noticed when Kagome got up from the table and walked in the direction of the stage.

…

**Rumble.**

**Rumble.**

**Growl.**

**How cute!**

**T.N.T!**


	157. Did you get a good view under that skirt

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

…

Kagome walked up to the stage and stood below Tsukimaru.

The woman raised her eyebrow as Kagome stared up at her. Kagome ignored the facial expression and took off her high heels, which Sesshomaru had forced her in to. She then hiked up the skirt of her dress and climbed onto the stage.

The thundering applause almost instantly died down and the room was silent so that all one heard was a threatening and ominous growl that continually increased in volume.

"My dear," Tsukimaru said in a bored, indifferent voice. "What ever are you doing?"

"I have something to say."

…

**T.N.T!**


	158. Another announcement

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

…

"May I say something?" Kagome asked in a tight tone.

Tsukimaru blinked, but nodded and stepped away.

Kagome lowered the microphone and cleared her throat.

"I'm sorry to disappoint, but I have to refute the announcement that was previously made. Sesshomaru and I are in no way engaged. We are not in any sort of romantic relationship and there is nothing like that going on between the two of us. At all."

By the end of her calmly spoken statement, there was a dark aura surrounding her that had everyone perfectly ready to believe her.

Sesshomaru was no longer growling.

…

**Nice.**

**T.N.T!**


	159. Mother dearest and father

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

…

The party was quickly disbanded and the group was relocated to the Taisho house. There was a stifling silence, and for once, Sesshomaru and Kagome were on the same team, in perfect concordance.

The pair looked at the group across from them, mostly Tsukimaru and Izayoi, who admitted to helping with the planning. Kagome had her arms crossed with her heels in hand, tapping her foot impatiently with her eyebrow raised in a very "Sesshomaru" way. Sesshomaru himself merely looked on impassively.

"Well," Kagome demanded, reminiscent of a mother scolding her child, "what do you have to say for yourselves?"

…

**Geez, Sesshomaru.**

**Passive aggressive much?**

**T.N.T!**


	160. Are they an old married couple yet?

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

…

"We didn't know anything about it," Toga said quickly, indicating himself, Rin, and Inuyasha.

Kagome eyed them before nodding in dismissal. The three readily stepped back from the troublemakers.

Izayoi glared at Toga before turning back to Kagome and Sesshomaru.

"We made a mistake. We hope you'll forgive us."

"Yes," Tsukimaru said imperiously. "I am sorry."

Kagome shot Sesshomaru a look saying that she didn't believe her. Sesshomaru agreed with her, but clearly wished to get over things since he couldn't kill either of them.

Kagome nodded and turned to them.

"You're forgiven," Kagome said, just as imperious as Tsukimaru.

…

**How did you like that silent conversation?**

**I loved it!**

**It was very in sync.**

**T.N.T!**


	161. Vague & pitiful explanations

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

…

After Kagome had shrugged off her angry mother persona, Toga decided to ask a question that had been bugging him.

"I realized a long time ago that you guys were just friends, but how did you guys become friends? I know for a fact that Sesshomaru doesn't just go around socializing."

Kagome blinked and looked at Sesshomaru before turning back to Toga.

"Well, you see, there was this thing that was happening and, well, it was best for us to work to help each other to happen it along. Will you look at the time? I have to go. Bye!"

…

**She's terrible.**

**T.N.T!**


	162. Nefarious plots

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

…

The Onigumo's had left immediately after Tsukimaru's announcement so that Naraku could plan.

And plan he did.

He planned while pacing. And Naraku paced and paced and paced.

It was giving Kagura a headache to try and follow his movements.

"So the young Taisho found a mate, did he? He dismissed you in five seconds but he went after that thing? She was worthless."

Naraku turned to his daughter with a smirk. "No matter. She'll be a find target. She looks incredibly weak."

"She was a miko," Kagura pointed out nonchalantly.

"We've faced a miko before and she'll be easy."

…

**Nefarious plots in the making!**

**T.N.T!**


	163. A WacDonald's interlude

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

…

When the school week started, Sesshomaru and Kagome met after school in WacDonald's. Sesshomaru protested, but Kagome paid him absolutely no attention, as per usual.

Kagome ordered for the both of them, but she had a _feeling _(call it miko's intuition) that Sesshomaru wasn't going to eat his portion and she was perfectly prepared to eat it for him.

When they got their food, which was Kagome's that Sesshomaru paid for, they sat down in a booth in the front of the restaurant and Kagome began talking.

"When your dad asked me that question yesterday, I panicked."

"I couldn't tell."

…

**Could anyone else hear that written sarcasm?**

**I heard it!**

**T.N.T!**


	164. Lesson 4 introduction

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

"So," Kagome said, unwrapping her lunch, "let's get started on lesson four."

"Which is?" Sesshomaru said, warily eyeing her burger as she waved it around for emphasis or dramatic effect –he couldn't tell.

"Lesson four is how to treat a lady. You are completely inept. I've decided that this is more important than lesson three and it will incorporate lesson two, so it's critical to your situation that we get this done," Kagome said nodding at Sesshomaru with a perfectly serious expression.

"I must apologize for again ruining your plans, but there is no need for this lesson of yours."

…

**T.N.T!**


	165. Successful (sort of)

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

…

Kagome blinked at him. "What?"

"While I may be, as you say, 'inept,' at talking to girls, I am perfectly aware of how one should treat a lady."

"You're aware. If you're so aware, why don't you ever treat anyone properly? That's, like, totally contradictory to your actions!"

Sesshomaru huffed lightly. "I do not treat anyone according to the way I know how because none of the girls that surround me are ladylike. If I am to treat them properly, they must act properly."

Kagome stared at him before fist pumping. "Success! Or, well, partial success, but I'll take anything."

…

**Sesshomaru's gone and made Kagome desperate. **

**Bad Sesshomaru.**

**T.N.T!**


	166. Lesson 5 & 5 weeks

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

…

"Well, since you've got that down, why don't we move onto lesson five? Lesson five is learning how to approach women. I mean, listen, this one might be more important than lesson two."

"More important than your lessons in patience?" Sesshomaru asked with an eyebrow raised in absolute disbelief.

Kagome nodded eagerly. "Yes! I mean, think back to when you approached me all those weeks ago."

"Merely five," Sesshomaru interjected.

Kagome ignored him. "You were completely overbearing and I didn't even give a chance to do anything about it. That's no way to approach anyone, especially a girl!"

Sesshomaru scoffed.

…

**This had spanned a total of five weeks!**

**I'm keeping track. We're in the sixth week now.**

**T.N.T!**


	167. A phone call & another flaw

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

…

Just when Kagome was about to begin her lecture, Sesshomaru's phone rang.

He picked it up. "Father."

Kagome watched with her head cocked as Sesshomaru's face shifted almost indiscernibly into a serious expression. Well, a more serious expression.

"I will be there as soon as possible."

Sesshomaru hung up his phone.

"I must go."

Kagome frowned. "Has there been another killing then?"

"Multiple killings. Six."

Kagome gasped. "Oh dear. Who was it, then?"

"We have yet to find the killer-"

"Not the killer, stupid! Who died?"

Sesshomaru glared. "I do not know."

Kagome groaned at the obvious lack of empathy.

…

**Did she call him stupid?**

**Maybe she should also do lessons in empathy.**

**T.N.T!**


	168. Support & sympathy

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

…

Sesshomaru stood, ignoring Kagome's sounds of protest. "We'll resume later."

Kagome blinked. "Of course."

He started to walk away and Kagome chewed on her lip.

She stood quickly and followed after him.

She caught up to him outside and latched onto his arm.

Sesshomaru looked down at her. "What are you doing?"

"I'm coming with you to offer my support."

"I am not in need of your support."

Kagome scoffed and shot him a glare. "Why would I offer support to you? I only want to support your family. I'm sure at least one of them has a sympathetic soul."

…

**She's latched onto his arm…**

**Masochistic, much?**

**T.N.T!**


	169. Wandering minds & no direction

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

…

At the house, they were greeted with a warm, albeit short, hello.

The two sat down, Kagome finally letting go of Sesshomaru's arm. She gave a small wave to her cousin and then turned to Toga who began talking.

"The message was rough, but it deciphered into something equating, 'You will all die for grieving me.'"

Kagome blinked, tuning him out as he continued to talk.

She frowned angrily and shook her head, making a slight sound of disgust. She didn't understand why bad people felt the need to be so dramatic and cruel in delivering their messages.

Be direct!

…

**Kagome is totally off topic.**

**T.N.T!**


	170. Jealousy? Unacceptable

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

…

Kikyo stared at Kagome. She didn't like to admit it, but she was jealous.

Not only had her cousin managed to worm her way into Sesshomaru's heart, despite his attitude, she had also managed to worm her way into the good graces of the whole family.

It had taken Kikyo ages to accomplish that!

Not to mention she had captured Inuyasha's attention.

Kikyo shot her almost boyfriend a look. He was staring at Kagome. Not in an acceptable way, either, like he was stunned at their similarities, but in an unacceptable way.

Like he was interested in her.

Absolutely unacceptable.

…

**T.N.T!**


	171. A blow to the pride & information

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

…

After the meeting to discuss a plan of action that ended in an undecided stalemate, Tsukimaru turned to Kagome and Sesshomaru.

"I understand that you both must be feeling rather awkward about the party last night. I hope that you sincerely forgave me for my mistake. I promise to never be misinformed again."

Kagome pursed her lips, trying to suppress her amusement.

Sesshomaru, however, was looking at his mother with a decidedly less amused air.

It was easy to tell that her pride had been injured when her information had been publically denounced.

His mother was known for her information.

…

**Poor Tsukimaru!**

**T.N.T!**


	172. Full & complete explanations

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

…

Tsukimaru gave a sniff as she continued. "Yes, I was also rather disappointed at the fact that you weren't engaged to Sesshomaru, Kagome darling. I truly wish to have a grandchild before I get old," she said with a smirk. "My Sesshomaru is determined however to keep them from me."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Don't worry about it. I doubt you could ever pull off old. Besides, Sesshomaru and I are working on that."

Sesshomaru froze and looked at Kagome.

Feeling his eyes on her, Kagome turned and waved him off.

With that, Kagome proceeded to divulge the full story.

…

**Honestly, she really doesn't know the meaning of secrecy.**

**I thought you were going to teach her, Sesshomaru!**

**T.N.T!**


	173. Field work

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

…

After the snickers and the laughing and the questions, and multiple glares by Sesshomaru directed at all of them but mostly Kagome, Rin spoke up.

"Well, could you use some help?"

Kagome blinked, but nodded furiously. "Definitely! I was thinking that maybe I could get Kikyo to help me. We're working on how to approach girls," she said, turning to her cousin. "All I'd need from you is for you to stand over there."

Sesshomaru glared at Kagome as Kikyo took her position.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "You need practice. You know I like to get you in the field."

…

**Oh dear.**

**T.N.T!**


	174. Hypothetical situation

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

…

"Okay, Sesshomaru," Kagome said, tuning out their audience, "I want you to approach Kikyo."

Sesshomaru huffed, but did as she asked.

He walked over to Kikyo and stood next to her. He waited five seconds before turning to Kagome, questioning what to do next.

Kagome gaped unattractively, and Toga's chuckles could be heard clearly.

"No! No! No!" Kagome screamed. "Absolutely not! You look like a creeper standing there next to her like that. You didn't even say her name to warn her."

"Why would I warn her? She knew I was about to approach her."

"Get used to hypotheticals already!"

…

**Poor Kagome.**

**But more importantly, Poor Kikyo!**

**No one needs that.**

**He's such a creeper!**

**T.N.T!**


	175. Another attempt, another failure

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

…

Kagome cleared her throat after her short screaming fit. "Okay, we'll try this again. This time, warn her!"

Sesshomaru nodded and again, silently, approached Kikyo. He stood next to her and looked down at her.

"Kikyo."

She looked up at him; her face was conflicted. "Sesshomaru."

"Absolutely not!" Kagome shouted, stalking over to Sesshomaru.

"How is that warning her? You tell somebody before you approach, to warn, not after you've already done it! You're hopeless."

She dragged Sesshomaru, which was really him walking along with her uselessly tugging his arm, over to her spot.

"We are going to try again."

…

**T.N.T!**


	176. Creeper alert!

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

…

"Try again, Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru turned away from Kagome and looked Kikyo in the eye, accidentally or purposefully intimidating her. "I am going to approach you," he said in a monotone.

He began walking to her when Kagome ran past him and stood in front of her cousin with her arms wide.

"Absolutely not!" Kagome yelled. "Creeper alert! Creeper alert! There is no way I'm letting you near Kikyo, or any other girl for that matter, if you're going to say something like that! Hide your women! Creeper alert!"

Toga couldn't take it anymore and he proceeded to burst out laughing.

…

**Creeper Alert!**

**Put him on your milk cans ladies and gents!**

**Wait.**

**Never mind. He's not a missing child.**

**Do they even sell milk cartons anymore?**

**T.N.T!**


	177. Honorary graduation!

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

Kagome cleared her throat. "Okay, we'll do this later. You've completed two out of five lessons successfully. Congratulations! You're an honorary graduate!"

Sesshomaru raised his eyebrow. "You are an absolutely pathetic teacher."

"It's not my fault that you require more patience than I am in possession of, Sesshomaru. I'm not a celestial being!"

He looked at her in sarcastic disbelief.

Kagome ignored him. "I'm going to leave now. I need to do some things, you know? Bye, everyone!"

Kagome poked Sesshomaru.

He glared at her.

She grinned at him and then skipped out of the house with a jaunty wave.

…

**T.N.T!**


	178. Developing feelings

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

…

Later, Sesshomaru was up in his room considering the day's events.

His thoughts strayed to earlier when he had noticed Inuyasha staring at Kagome.

He wasn't entirely sure why, but that had raised something uncomfortable in him. He wondered if he was just disgusted at Inuyasha, but it felt different.

He wasn't familiar with the feeling. He wondered if it was something that often happened in friendships, but he felt deep within himself that this feeling didn't quite result from friendship.

He scoffed, bored of the subject.

He would file it away for later contemplation.

It made him feel awkward.

…

**Hmm**

**I'm not sure how that turned out.**

**I mean this is sort of new territory for me. I'm not sure how to show his growing affections for her.**

**This is my first real Sesshomaru and Kagome relationship thing. With romance.**

**I'm so nervous!**

**T.N.T!**


	179. Multitasking & preparation

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

…

At Kagome's house around the same time Sesshomaru was sorting through his nonexistent emotions, Kagome was sitting at her desk dialing numbers and typing up emails and instant messages.

She was really great at multitasking.

She hummed and murmured a thank you to the person she was talking to on the phone before hanging up and dialing another number.

She coerced through the telephone, convinced through instant messages, and supplicated through emails.

She needed to find Sesshomaru an intended.

Kagome smirked to herself and laughed at the person she was chatting with.

She didn't have friends, but she had contacts.

…

**For some reason, Kagome strikes me as the type who could pull that off.**

**Like Tsukimaru, only less evil and bipolar.**

**T.N.T!**


	180. Wake up call & home number

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

…

At 4:00AM, Sesshomaru received a phone call.

He answered it without hesitating, already too used to their routine.

"Listen, Sesshomaru, I need you to do something for me."

"No."

"You haven't even heard what I was going to ask."

"No."

"Sesshomaru, give me your home phone number."

"No."

"Please? I really need it."

"Find it in the school directory."

"Geez! You make me sound like a stalker. I only did that out of necessity, mind you."

Sesshomaru didn't reply.

Kagome let out a groan. "I'm not a stalker!"

"I am not giving you my home phone number."

He hung up.

…

**Ha!**

**T.N.T!**


	181. Continued wake up call & bargains

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

…

Kagome called Sesshomaru back and he answered his phone.

"Listen, Sesshomaru, hear me out."

"No."

"Please, just listen. I'll stop calling you in the middle of the night!"

Sesshomaru paused. "Hnn."

"Yeah! And I'll stop calling you completely. On your cell phone. Unless it's like this total emergency and someone's dying or something. I promise! Please just give me your home phone number."

"That is acceptable."

"Seriously? Thanks! I can't believe it! I hadn't expected you to agree! What's the number?"

Sesshomaru told her and then hung up, falling back to sleep, not bothering to question her motives.

His mistake.

…

**His mistake, certainly.**

**Indeed, indeed, indeed.**

**T.N.T!**


	182. 9-tailed mischief

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

After school the next day, Kagome took full advantage of the number she had acquired last night. With a grin that held enough mischief to scare a nine-tailed kitsune, she dialed the number.

She had everything perfectly planned out. It was all-

Her musing was cut short when someone picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

It was Toga.

"I'm glad you have better manners than your son. He's always so rude when I call."

Toga chuckled. "What can I do for you, Kagome?"

"I'd like to speak to I-, no. Can I speak to Tsukimaru, please?"

"Hold on for a second."

…

**T.N.T!**


	183. Help me, Momma

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

…

Tsukimaru took the phone from Toga with a raised eyebrow.

"It's Kagome," he said with a small smile.

Tsukimaru blinked and looked at the phone in confusion, before putting it to her ear.

"Yes?"

"Hi! I was just thinking it'd be best to talk to you for this part, you being Sesshomaru's mother and all."

"For what part, dear?" Tsukimaru asked curiously. The girl sounded too excited for Sesshomaru's good.

"Oh, I'm looking for Sesshomaru's fiancée and I have a few people in mind. I was wondering if you wouldn't mind coming to help me."

Tsukimaru smiled. "I'd be delighted."

…

**Oh dear.**

**T.N.T!**


	184. Tsukimaru & Kagome equals trouble

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

Sesshomaru walked into his father's office.

"Where is Mother?"

Toga looked up from his laptop with a small smirk that Sesshomaru knew spelled trouble.

"She went out. Took Rin, Izayoi, and even Inuyasha with her, strangely enough."

"I suppose you don't know where they've gone," Sesshomaru stated more than asked.

"As a matter of fact, I don't know where they are. But, just before they left, your little matchmaker called."

Sesshomaru blinked. "Did she, now?"

"Yep. And she sounded very pleased with herself. Asked specifically for your mother. Wonder what they're up to."

Sesshomaru scoffed. "She called for Mother? Trouble."

…

**He's got them pegged. But honestly? She's only doing what he initially asked her to.**

**Of course, Kagome was too happy, so we can only assume she has something planned.**

**T.N.T!**


	185. Prepare

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

At WacDonald's, Tsukimaru, Izayoi, Rin, and Inuyasha all met Kagome.

She smiled and waved them over.

"Okay! I'm glad you all came. I've already got some people in mind and I want you to help me narrow down the selection if that's not too much."

"Absolutely not," Tsukimaru said, entirely to pleased with the situation to comment on the setting, which was making her nose itch.

The four sat down with Kagome and after exchanging pleasantries, or not so pleasantries in Inuyasha's case, Kagome got down to business.

"Okay, so, there will be a wide range of contestants. Be open-minded."

…

**Heheheheheheheheh!**

**T.N.T!**


	186. A circuit

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

"So," Rin said happily. "How do you know enough girls to have to narrow them down?"

Kagome looked at her slyly. "I've got my circuit. A few of them are visitors to the shrine and friends of people who visit the shrine. Others are classmates and people I've accidently shot arrows at. I practice archery," she added.

Rin nodded, but Izayoi frowned.

"But how did you contact them?"

Kagome scoffed, but Tsukimaru looked at her with a smirk and took the words right out of her mouth.

"Izayoi, dear, it's always necessary to take the numbers of anyone you meet."

…

**In my mind, that last statement was so matter of fact. It was hilarious to envision.**

**T.N.T!**


	187. Who made the cut?

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

…

Kagome clapped her hands and a gaggle of girls appeared. Only, they weren't just girls.

Immediately, Tsukimaru noticed the one boy in the group and turned to Kagome. "I like him."

Kagome smiled impishly. "Of course. Jakotsu!"

The flamboyant male stepped up.

"You made the cut," Kagome said.

He squealed and Inuyasha's mouth dropped open.

"Aw-"

"Inuyasha!" Izayoi scolded, anticipating her son's statement. "Language!"

His ears pressed down on his head and the movement caught Jakotsu's attention.

"Ooh! Can I be in the running for two inus? I'd love to get my hands on those ears, and all over Sesshomaru!"

…

**Is anybody else scarred for life?**

**I am.**

**I can't believe I wrote that!**

**T.N.T!**


	188. Bad feelings

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

At home, Sesshomaru had a distinctly bad feeling.

He didn't know why, but he had felt a shiver run up and down his spine and he had felt a flash of sympathy for his half-brother out of nowhere.

He never had sympathy for Inuyasha and the fact that he had felt afraid for some reason, when he had no reason and he was never afraid, had him on edge.

He couldn't pinpoint the reason, but he knew there was one. His instinct was never wrong.

He blamed it on the fact that he couldn't get Kagome out of his head.

…

**Hehehehehehehehe!**

**T.N.T!**


	189. Tomorrow

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

…

After a few complications that arose when Kagome had ended up dismissing Jakotsu with Tsukimaru's approval, the group was a bit tired out.

"Hey," Kagome said. "How about we regroup tomorrow? I think that'll be better. You'll have time to prepare."

"We wouldn't have needed time to prepare in the first place if you didn't include that freak in the line-up!" Inuyasha yelled.

Kagome ignored him, absolutely unconcerned.

"Are you guys all in?"

Tsukimaru gave a smile and Izayoi and Rin nodded.

No one paid attention to Inuyasha's protests.

"Okay," Kagome said. "I'll see you guys here tomorrow, same time."

…

**You know, if I owned Inuyasha, Sesshomaru would end up with Jakotsu.**

**(…)**

**Okay!**

**I can't believe I typed that with a straight computer face! The computer totally should have malfunctioned. **

**T.N.T!**


	190. Freeze and sniff

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

…

When Tsukimaru and the others got home, they were instantly confronted by Toga, and Sesshomaru followed after him, walking at his own pace of course.

"What were you guys up to with Kagome?" Toga asked.

He was ignored by all of them as they broke up and went their separate ways.

Toga exclaimed in indignation and followed after his wife, hoping to pry answers out of her.

Sesshomaru, however, was frozen in his spot.

As soon as he had gotten to the entryway, he had smelled it. It was faint and almost imperceptible, but he smelt it.

It was _him._

…

**Poor Sesshomaru.**

**No one needs even remnants of that smell.**

**Bad for mental health.**

**T.N.T!**


	191. Uh-oh!

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

…

Kagome was at home practicing her archery after the event at WacDonald's, when she felt it. It was a slight prickle on her senses, becoming ever more prominent.

Normally, feeling youki wouldn't bother her, she felt it all the time, but this? This was malevolent.

In fact it felt strangely like the time when she and Sesshomaru had been attacked.

Kagome closed her eyes.

"Jakotsu!" she exclaimed, mumbling her new curse word under her breath.

Sesshomaru was always causing trouble for her.

The youki was upon her now, and she turned around to face the lizard looking youkai.

He grinned.

…

**Ooh!**

**T.N.T!**


	192. Capture accomplished

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

It took a lot of running around, a lot of chasing, a few arrows, and a ton of bumps, scratches, scrapes, and bruises, but Kagome managed to capture the youkai.

She had shot an arrow at him, sticking him to the Goshinboku in the front of the shrine.

She then proceeded to grab some rope from the shed (her grandpa had everything) and she tied him up to the tree, taking the bloody arrow out of him as she finished.

She stared at the youkai as he thrashed and she was glad that he was weak from her purification powers.

…

**T.N.T!**


	193. Disbelief & a call for help

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

…

Kagome turned away from her captive and looked in the direction of her house in mild disbelief.

Well, it was more than mild.

She couldn't believe that her family hadn't come outside with all of her screaming and banging around.

She was clumsy, but she wasn't that bad.

Shaking her head she turned back to the youkai and debated what she should do.

She didn't get attacked regularly, but she was sure that in these situations one was supposed to call help.

Her family was unreliable, so she pulled out her cellphone and dialed a number she knew by heart.

…

**Her family is terrible…**

**T.N.T!**


	194. Hysteria

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

…

Kagome chewed on her lip as she waited for him to pick up.

When he did, she rushed into her speech.

"I know I said I'd only call if someone was dying, but I think this is close enough."

"You sound hysterical."

"Well, I just so happen to have a youkai tied up to the tree at my house. He attacked me. I'm thinking this is like what happened before."

Kagome knew he didn't care, but she was overjoyed anyway when he said he'd come.

What she didn't know was that Sesshomaru's heart had constricted in worry at her words.

…

**So, he had that weird feeling, he kept thinking about her, and now there's the worry.**

**How am I dong so far?**

**T.N.T!**


	195. An approach & an apology

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

…

Kagome was surprised when up the steps of the shrine, the whole Taisho family, including Tsukimaru, appeared.

Sesshomaru walked straight towards her and looked down at her.

"Yeah," Kagome said. "We really need to get back to working on your approach. I'm fine, if you're wondering."

He nodded stiffly and turned to the lizard youkai who Toga was already in the process of questioning.

Tsukimaru walked over to the pair with a grim look.

"I must apologize again, Kagome. I fear this may be my doing. Surely you wouldn't have been attacked if not for my announcement at the party."

…

**T.N.T!**


	196. Onigumo, of course

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

After Kagome succeeded in convincing Tsukimaru that she was thoroughly forgiven, she walked up to Toga.

"You did a nice job," he said, setting a hand on her shoulder.

"Thanks. Any news? Stupid question. It's obvious there is. You have that 'bad news' expression on your face."

Toga nodded. "It appears that the attacker is much closer to me than I thought. This is Onigumo's doing."

There were gasps and Kagome sniffed.

"I can see that."

"Yes," Tsukimaru said. "How many times have I told you that the Onigumo's were no good?"

"No need to rub it in," Toga grumbled.

…

**T.N.T!**


	197. Off topic

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

While everyone else was discussing the current turn of events and the little information gained from the lizard, Kagome's thoughts were completely off topic.

She was thinking about food.

She was absolutely starving.

She hadn't eaten in WacDonald's and she hadn't eaten when she came home. She had been practicing archery and then she had been forced to run around chasing a lizard youkai.

She was starving. All she wanted was to eat a nice bowl of her favorite food oden and to take a bath.

That was all she really wanted. She just wanted to relax and to eat.

…

**She is so off-track.**

**T.N.T!**


	198. Bad

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

…

Sesshomaru stared at Kagome's back as she stood next to his father.

He watched as she heaved a great sigh and his father patted her shoulder in what was supposed to be a comforting gesture.

He would never admit it, but when she had called him and told him what she had, he had thought he would lose his mind.

He had almost lost control. He didn't know where the overwhelming sense of panic, worry, and rage had come from, but it had almost consumed him.

He never wanted to experience something like that again.

It made him feel…

Bad.

…

**That was anticlimactic. **

**Bad.**

**Very anticlimactic.**

**Bad.**

**Expand your vocabulary, Sesshomaru!**

**T.N.T!**


	199. Just kill him, the secret sadistic side

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

…

After Toga had decided that he was done with the youkai, he turned to his family and clapped his hands.

"Okay, I say we call the police to pick him up."

Izayoi pulled out her cellphone, but Kagome was stopped her with a few words.

"I don't see why you have to call the police. I don't have any problem purifying this guy."

Everyone blinked in her direction, surprised at the offer, and the venom and menace in her voice.

"That's not necessary, Kagome," Toga said with a nervous chuckle.

"I think it's necessary. That guy really deserves to die."

…

**She's crazy.**

**T.N.T!**


	200. The advantages of friendship

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

…

The next day after school, Kagome was waiting in WacDonald's for her accomplices to arrive.

When they did, Rin and Izayoi were missing.

"What happened?" Kagome asked as Tsukimaru and Inuyasha slid into the booth.

"Izayoi and Rin were busy with some sort of function. Who knows?" Tsukimaru said with a shrug. Oh. Well, we'll do fine I'm sure. Where are your girls?"

Kagome indicated to a large table in the back.

"They're over there. I've got them all wound up. This has to be the most fun part of helping Sesshomaru, besides poking him, of course. And free lunch."

…

**She is totally crazy.**

**Oh!**

**This is the half mark of the story. Only 200 more chapters left!**

**T.N.T!**


	201. Beautiful grandchildren

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

…

It had taken them a whole week, but they had finally narrowed the choices down to two girls.

In the end, only Tsukimaru and Inuyasha came constantly, and Inuyasha only came because Tsukimaru was bribing him with ramen.

Kagome clapped her hands as they sat in WacDonald's.

"Aren't you happy? Sesshomaru can finally choose! We've narrowed it down to the two who most perfectly fit Sesshomaru's conditions! Plus, Sara and Toran are so gorgeous! Whichever one he chooses, they'll have beautiful kids."

Tsukimaru nodded in agreement. "Well, it is my son. No matter the woman, the children would be beautiful."

…

**I'm almost glad I ran out of words with that statement.**

**Almost.**

**T.N.T!**


	202. Trouble in a question

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

…

As Kagome continued to talk about Sesshomaru's future children, Tsukimaru's mind wandered.

She couldn't help but notice that Inuyasha couldn't take his eyes off of Kagome and she also couldn't help but notice that her son would always act a bit differently around the girl, or even when her name was mentioned.

She could practically smell the trouble that was about to begin brewing. She huffed lightly. She certainly liked trouble, but she'd rather it not be the kind of trouble that might hinder the coming of her grandpups.

Suddenly, Inuyasha cleared his throat gruffly. "Oi! Go out with me."

…

**How many of you saw that coming?**

**I mean, this is two separate overlapping plot twists!**

**T.N.T!**


	203. Why don't you ask her? She's hot!

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

…

Kagome blinked at Inuyasha. His cheeks were fairly red and he was avoiding her gaze, but she was positive that that hadn't happened. Just as positive as she was when she was sure that Sesshomaru had been adopted.

"You don't mean me, do you?" she asked.

"Of course, you! Do you think I'd ask her?" he yelled, pointing to Tsukimaru.

Kagome shrugged. "Well, she's kind of hot."

Tsukimaru chuckled hesitantly as Inuyasha let out a strained sound.

"Listen! Will you or will you not go out with me?"

"Well, aren't you dating Kikyo?"

"No."

"Oh. But…"

Kagome pouted at Tsukimaru.

…

**T.N.T!**


	204. Easier said than done

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

…

"But!" Kagome protested, when Tsukimaru didn't come to her aid. "We don't even know each other. You can't just ask a person out! What if you don't like me? I mean, just look at Sesshomaru! He doesn't like me! Why would you ask me out?"

Tsukimaru scoffed at that, but it was covered up by Inuyasha's response.

"Yeah, well, aren't dates so that you can get to know somebody? Just go out on a date with me."

"We're here for Sesshomaru!" Kagome said with a frown.

"Just go out on a date with me!"

Inuyasha thought that she'd be easy.

…

**Sesshomaru has nothing to do with Inuyasha asking you out, Kagome!**

**T.N.T!**


	205. Another friend? Maybe

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

Kagome squirmed in her seat as she looked at the puppy-eared male sitting across from her.

He was cute and his ears were adorable, but she wasn't the type to go for someone just for looks.

She wiggled again and shot another look at Tsukimaru, who refused to meet her eyes.

Sighing loudly she looked at Inuyasha. She wasn't sure what his motives were. It was rather sudden and out of the blue, but she didn't want to turn him down.

"Well, I'll go out with you. But only as friends. To get to know each other."

Inuyasha nodded silently.

…

**Well, that explains why she isn't totally in love with Sesshomaru yet. He's only shown her the sadistic side.**

**T.N.T!**


	206. Blame & a phone call

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

…

After her acceptance, Inuyasha got up and left.

Kagome stared at Tsukimaru before letting out a gusty sigh. She had no idea how she got into these situations.

"I blame Sesshomaru," she muttered.

"I do too," Tsukimaru said.

Kagome laughed humorlessly. She took out her phone and dialed a number.

"Hey, Kikyo."

"Kagome," her cousin said.

"Inuyasha asked me out. I said yes."

There was a silence on the other end of the line that was broken by a tight voice. "That's great."

"Are you sure? You talked about him a lot, only he said you weren't dating…"

"It's fine."

…

**Oh.**

**Family drama.**

**T.N.T!**


	207. Good diversion tactics

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

…

After Kikyo hung up on Kagome, Tsukimaru began speaking to her.

"Are you sure that was smart of you?"

"No! Absolutely not. Only I have trouble saying no to people."

Tsukimaru raised her eyebrow in disbelief. She knew for a fact that the girl had no trouble saying no to anybody.

Kagome flushed under her gaze, interpreting her expression correctly. "I know. I'm weird like that."

"Hmm. Well, be careful. Jealousy is rather ugly and it has never met family."

Kagome blinked. "What do you mean?"

"Nothing at all, dear one. Why don't we discuss my grandchildren?"

"That sounds good."

…

**That's always a good subject change.**

**Just out of the blue say, "My grandchildren will be lovely!"**

**Everybody will stare at you. And then, they'll say, "You don't even have kids yet."**

**Total bewilderment.**

**T.N.T!**


	208. Phone-number exchange

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

…

At school, Kagome could be seen taking her usual seat next at Sesshomaru's desk during lunchtime.

"Have you seen Jakotsu? He's been calling me and I have to be honest. He's more fun than you could ever be, and I'm sort of tempted to give him both of your phone numbers."

Sesshomaru glared at Kagome and she giggled, placing her palms together and bowing her head.

"Please! Don't kill me! I haven't asked to become the godmother of your children yet."

Sesshomaru looked at her in disbelief. Her tone read complete seriousness, and no one was that good an actor.

…

**(…)**

**I'm sorry.**

**Heheheheheheheheheheheh!**

**T.N.T!**


	209. A date

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

…

Kagome cleared her throat and schooled her expression.

"So, this time, I have to tell you something for real. As my only friend who isn't either family or Jakotsu-"

Sesshomaru shot Kagome a glare and she smiled cheekily.

"As I was saying. As my only friend who isn't family or Jakotsu I'm going to tell you that I'm going out on a date."

Kagome didn't notice the way Sesshomaru froze; she was too busy trying to get her words out.

"It's only as friends though."

"Who?"

"Oh. I'm going out with your brother. Is that weird? Umm… Sesshomaru? What's wrong?"

…

**I feel way bad for him.**

**T.N.T!**


	210. Jealousy equals a catatonic state

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

Sesshomaru ignored Kagome as she poked him repeatedly.

He was focused on what she had said.

He had disregarded her statement about just going as friends; a date was a date, and it was obvious that the male didn't want to be friends.

When he had found out that it was his half-brother, he was sure that he would go into some sort of catatonic state.

The feeling inside him that had been slowly growing since she started talking, the same one he felt when Inuyasha had stared at her, doubled in intensity.

He belatedly realized that jealousy was unpleasant.

…

**I don't know about him, but I think he's already in a catatonic state.**

**T.N.T!**


	211. Congratulatory cake

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

After Kagome had succeeded in reviving Sesshomaru, she reached into her bag and pulled out a small box.

Opening it, she revealed a cake that had the word "Congratulations" inscribed on it.

"This is for your honorary graduation thing. Congratulations!"

With that, Kagome began to eat the cake.

"You're eating my cake," Sesshomaru said coldly.

Kagome looked at him with her eyebrow cocked in a way that was less Sesshomaru and more… Kagome.

"Are you going to eat it?"

"No."

"Well then, don't complain. Besides, if anyone asks, we'll say you ate it."

"Who will ask?"

"Exactly! That's my point!"

…

**T.N.T!**


	212. Good news!

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

…

"Anyway, Sesshomaru" Kagome said after she finished his cake. "I've got some good news."

"Oh?"

Kagome frowned at his voice. He was being very icy. She pushed it away and re-approached her topic.

"The good news is that, with the help of your mother and Inuyasha, I've narrowed it down to two choices! Now you can pick your intended! You can get to know her and then propose by actual graduation. Aren't you excited? There's Sara and Toran. Toran's a cat youkai, or a panther, I don't know. And Sara's a human but she's powerful, sort of. Are you excited?"

…

**He doesn't do jealousy very well.**

**T.N.T!**


	213. Goodbye, Platonic

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

…

"Hnn,"

Sesshomaru watched as Kagome's expression dulled and she cocked her head. "Why aren't you excited? This is what we've been working towards."

Sesshomaru turned away from her. He couldn't very well tell her that he was harboring some more than platonic feelings for her.

Sesshomaru blinked at the sudden realization and, inwardly, he cursed her and then he cursed his father and his mother and his stepmother and he cursed Inuyasha multiple times.

He promised himself that when he got home, he was going to kill his little brother.

"Sesshomaru? Are you okay?"

Sesshomaru didn't answer.

Kagome poked him.

…

**There was the not so dramatic realization. **

**More than platonic. **

**That's not necessarily love of course, but I'm sure he'll love her eventually. Maybe.**

**T.N.T!**


	214. Fretting

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

…

While Sesshomaru was realizing the state of his feelings for Kagome, said girl was worrying over him.

He was being completely and utterly unlike himself and it had her fretting. He hadn't even glared at her for poking him.

Not only that, but he didn't even show feelings of relief at the thought of having their task come to a close.

Kagome was fretting and a fretting Kagome was never good.

She did the only thing she could think of to wake him up, more for her own sake than his.

She launched herself at him and hugged him tightly.

…

**That is suicidal.**

**You know, because she doesn't know he has more than platonic feelings for her.**

**And also, how does that help anything?**

**T.N.T!**


	215. Attraction

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

Sesshomaru was frozen, but not for long.

"What are you doing?" his voice was tenser than his form.

"I'm hugging you. And I'm going to keep hugging you until you stop being weird and cooperate with me."

"I will cooperate."

Kagome let him go. "Good," she said as if she hadn't just hugged him. "Now, you'll to meet each girl and then you'll choose which one you'll marry."

Sesshomaru nodded stiffly and Kagome continued to prattle on about what he was to do.

She was completely oblivious of the fact that Sesshomaru was mourning over his physical attraction to her.

…

**Of course!**

**With more than platonic feelings comes physical attraction. **

**Poor Sesshomaru. Of course the first time she hugs you, killing her isn't even on your mind!**

**T.N.T!**


	216. Behave yourself

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

…

The next day after school, Sesshomaru and Kagome walked to the park together.

When they got there, the two people they were to meet were already waiting.

Kagome smiled and waved at them, before turning to Sesshomaru with a serious expression.

"Behave."

She turned on her heel and smiled softly at both girls.

"Ladies," she said, stressing the word specifically for Sesshomaru's benefit, "this is Sesshomaru Taisho."

Pointing to the blue-haired and blue-eyed youkai, she looked at Sesshomaru. "This is Toran."

"And this is Sara," she said, pointing to the brown-haired, grey-eyed human.

They both bowed, and Sesshomaru nodded apathetically.

…

**This is getting good!**

**Sort of.**

**T.N.T!**


	217. Sara

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

…

Sesshomaru had been directed to a park bench by Kagome and ordered to bring Sara with him.

They sat down, one stiff, the other hopeful.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Sesshomaru. Kagome spoke a lot about you."

"Hnn."

After his monosyllable, she began to talk about how she played the flute.

"I would love to play for you sometime, if you would allow it."

Sesshomaru ignored her.

She continued to talk.

Sesshomaru sighed inwardly. He sniffed discreetly, and scoffed out loud.

Her scent wasn't completely pleasant. It was similar to plums and grass.

He liked Kagome's scent better.

…

***Face palm***

**Should you be thinking about Kagome at a time like this?**

**Your feelings for her are only going to grow if you keep on.**

**He's rather single minded, isn't he?**

**T.N.T!**


	218. Toran

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

…

Soon, Kagome came to retrieve Sara and drop of the youkai.

"Pathetic," Toran said. "That you'd have to get assistance to find a future mate. Especially from her; a miko. Though, I suppose you aren't charming, and she has a surplus of charm to lend."

Sesshomaru glared, but she merely laughed and proceeded to be silent.

Sesshomaru turned away and immediately decided on her. She was silent enough, despite the fact that she had been talking earlier. He didn't want to have to listen to her speak often.

Still, he would be sacrificing on scent.

She smelled like a cat.

…

**Her monologue is rather disappointing. I didn't get to put all I wanted and Sesshomaru's reaction was rather unduly limited. **

**The price we pay.**

**T.N.T!**


	219. Cat, panther & aesthetics

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

…

Later that day, when Kagome and Sesshomaru were alone, Kagome asked him of his choice.

"I will take the cat."

"She's a panther, and you don't sound excited."

"She is a cat."

"Your mother said that. Why'd you choose her if you have a problem with her being a cat?"

"She was quieter than the human."

"Seriously? That's it? Not even something like, 'She was more aesthetically pleasing?'"

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow, but Kagome shrugged.

"It sounds like something you'd say, if you complimented people. Hey, if you don't want Sara because she talks, how do you deal with me?"

…

**I hate drabbles!**

**But I guess this is why I have the 10 extra non-drabble scenes at the end.**

**T.N.T!**


	220. Contingency

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

…

At her house, Kagome was pacing.

She had to find a way to get Sesshomaru over his cat problem. She had a sinking feeling that he wouldn't propose if she didn't help him along trough the courting process.

Or maybe she just felt like meddling.

Either way, Sesshomaru was her friend and nothing was going to stop her from helping him with his non-existent love life.

Even if it killed her, she was determined for him to be happy with Toran, and if they didn't work out, she had a backup plan… probably.

If all else failed, she had Jakotsu.

…

**She's been hanging around Tsukimaru too much. **

**That girl is desperate for godchildren. Not that Jakotsu and Sesshomaru could give her godchildren.**

**Oh my goodness.**

**I'm scarred for life again.**

**T.N.T!**


	221. Reservations

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

…

After school the next day, Sesshomaru was dragged to the oden restaurant with Kagome.

She gave him a smile that made him feel uncomfortable for more than one reason.

"So, I've made reservations."

"Oh?"

"Yes! There's this really fancy restaurant downtown, you know the one, and your mom helped me to get reservations there for you and Toran!"

Sesshomaru stared at her. "When?"

"This weekend. I wrote down the time, but I can't remember. I'll tell you though. Anyway, I already contacted Toran. I hope you're excited."

"I am not."

Kagome scowled. "Oh, shut up and buy me lunch already!"

…

**T.N.T!**


	222. Spying

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

…

Kagome peaked around the plant that was in front of the table and smiled as she saw Sesshomaru pull out the chair for Toran.

Their date had just started and she was spying on them. Well, not spying. She was merely observing. She had had Tsukimaru make two sets of reservations: one for them, and one for her and her date.

"Oi! Why'd we have to come here?" Inuyasha said, looking at Kagome angrily.

"Shh!" Kagome hissed at him, not even bothering to look back at him. "I already told you. We're here to spy on –I mean observe- them."

…

**This has to be the silliest thing ever. On a date with Inuyasha while spying on Sesshomaru who is on a date with Toran. **

**Crazy insane.**

**T.N.T!**


	223. Migraine

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

…

Sesshomaru stared at his date without really looking at her. His thoughts were focused on Kagome.

He was fairly disturbed at the fact that he couldn't get her out of his head. He was always thinking about some part of her and when he thought of something else, thinking about that thing led back to her.

It was giving him a migraine and he didn't get migraines.

What annoyed him most though was that he couldn't find anything wrong with her anymore.

Even the fact that she talked too much had become less annoying and more endearing.

He was pathetic.

…

**I thought youkai couldn't get sick.**

**It looks like he's been bitten by the love bug, though.**

**Nasty virus, that one.**

**T.N.T!**


	224. Bad coping tactics

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

Sesshomaru and Toran ate in silence.

It was oppressive, but at the same time, enjoyable. For Sesshomaru it was enjoyable, at least.

"Will you shut up?" a familiar voice yelled.

Sesshomaru blinked as he looked around for the source.

And there she was.

Hiding unsuccessfully behind a fake plant and shooting his table furtive looks, was Kagome.

He couldn't help but think she looked beautiful.

He wanted to kill himself for even letting that thought pass through his mind, but as soon as he saw Inuyasha sitting across from Kagome, he decided that he'd kill his half-brother for that thought.

…

**Sesshomaru, that's a bad coping tactic. **

**Throwing your aggression on someone else.**

**Shame.**

**T.N.T!**


	225. Contemplation

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

…

When Kagome saw that all Sesshomaru and Toran were doing was eating, she turned to Inuyasha with a sigh.

"Well, we're on this date thing as friends to get to know each other, aren't we? Let's talk. What do you do for fun?"

Inuyasha scowled. "How's that any of your business?"

Kagome's eyebrow twitched. She wondered if she shouldn't just end her contact with the Taisho's. She knew that if she stuck around them, they would give her an ulcer.

"We're supposed to be getting to know each other."

"So?"

For the second time in her life, Kagome contemplated murder.

…

**Inuyasha's the worst boyfriend ever.**

**Ever.**

**Not that they're boyfriend and girlfriend, but hypothetically speaking.**

**Or is that theoretically?**

**I always get those two confused.**

**T.N.T!**


	226. More spies

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

…

Kagome sighed, resting her head in her hands. Her eyes wandered past Inuyasha and she froze.

"Jakotsu!" she mumbled, cursing her lack of formal training as a miko.

She knew that if she had been trained she would have ben able to sense Tsukimaru, Toga, Izayoi, and Rin, who were all sitting at a table six meters away.

They were staring intently at her and she realized that they were spying.

Kagome frowned, standing up.

She never stopped to think that they were doing to her what she was doing to Sesshomaru.

After all, she was observing; they were spying.

…

**Never tell Tsukimaru your plans.**

**T.N.T!**


	227. Incriminating evidence

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

Kagome was glad that Inuyasha ignored her as she stalked over to her targets.

When she reached them, they smiled at her, but she crossed her arms and glared, eerily reminiscent of the night of the engagement party.

"What do you think you're doing?" she hissed at them.

Tsukimaru rolled her eyes. "We're observing your date with Inuyasha."

"No, you're spying."

"Observing."

"Spying."

"Observing."

"Spying! I know the difference between observing and spying and you're spying! You have binoculars! Why do you even need those?"

Tsukimaru looked at the binoculars in her hand. "We're observing, and they match my outfit."

…

**Kagome, you've met your match.**

**T.N.T!**


	228. Worst Date Ever

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

…

Kagome eventually gave up on trying to get the group to leave and stomped back to her table.

She plopped down in her seat and glared at Inuyasha.

"This is the worst date ever. You know, this is my first date, and if all dates are like this, I never want to go out on another date again. Ever."

"What are you going on about, wench?"

Kagome stared at him. "What? You didn't just call me that. You didn't just say that! No way! What's your problem? My name is Kagome! Ka-go-me! Ugh!"

She banged her head on the table.

…

**Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are both so charming.**

**T.N.T!**


	229. Good qualities?

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

…

Kagome went back to observing Sesshomaru and Toran, determined to ignore Inuyasha.

She knew Sesshomaru's date would be rather dull; he didn't know how to make small talk, after all.

Kagome nodded to herself, deciding that she would definitely have to set up an event to bring out Sesshomaru's good qualities.

She blinked to herself.

What were his good qualities?

She supposed that he was strong and extremely powerful, but that was about it. She couldn't actually think of anything else.

She shrugged. She'd just have to set up an attack on their next date.

Jakotsu would totally help her.

…

**Accentuate his good qualities!**

**T.N.T!**


	230. Uno! Wild card

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

…

"Oi, Ka-go-me," Inuyasha called out.

He winced inwardly as she turned to him with a heated glare.

"What?" she snapped.

He blinked confusedly. He didn't really know what to say. He was on a date and he was trying to get Kagome to like him, but it was hard.

She wasn't anything like Kikyo.

Being around Kikyo was easy. They could sit in silence and he felt comfortable talking to her, he always knew what to expect.

Kagome was a wild card.

"Inuyasha, what?"

He blinked as she waved her hand in front of his face.

Definitely a wild card.

…

**Acknowledgement is the first step to…**

**Something.**

**T.N.T!**


	231. Favors

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

When Sesshomaru and Toran left, Kagome turned to Inuyasha with a tight smile.

"Well, I'll be going now, okay?"

"Yeah. Will you go out with me again?"

Kagome stared at him, mouth open wide. "You want me to go out with you again?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I don't know. I guess. I'll think about it."

"Whatever."

With that, Kagome walked out of the restaurant.

When she arrived at home, she went straight to her room and got out her binder. She grabbed her pencil and began writing.

She then grabbed her phone and dialed Jakotsu's number.

"Can I ask a favor?"

…

**T.N.T!**


	232. Lesson three

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

…

In the middle of the week after school, Kagome and Sesshomaru met in the park.

"So," Kagome said offhandedly, "how was your date?"

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at her. "You don't know?"

Kagome laughed. "How would I?" she questioned, completely oblivious of the fact that he already knew she had been watching him.

Sesshomaru decided to humor her rather dealing with her stubbornness. "Fine."

"Fine? It was fine? Is that all you're giving me?"

"Yes."

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome said, tugging on his arm. "You have to say more than that. Let's work on lesson three!"

"It was fine."

Kagome pouted angrily.

…

**Two more words than he began with. That's progress.**

**T.N.T!**


	233. Cats

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

…

"So, what do you think you'll do for your second date?"

"You don't already have a plan?"

Kagome shook her head. "I'm leaving it up to you. Unless you plan to have me set up all your dates with her, even when you guys are married, I think it's better for you to do it."

Kagome smiled, not noticing how Sesshomaru had frowned visibly when she had suggested he would marry Toran.

"She is a cat."

Kagome stared at him. "Seriously? Are we still stuck on that?"

"Cats do not like water."

"And?"

"We'll go to the beach."

Kagome groaned.

…

**I wonder if she purposefully ignored the implications of that sentence or if that was because I only had 100 words.**

**I hate writing drabbles!**

**T.N.T!**


	234. 1-800-HANDYMAN

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

…

Kagome gave a small sigh and then smiled at Sesshomaru.

"You know, I'm really proud of you. I'm so happy with how you pulled out Toran's seat the other day, it was amazing."

Kagome didn't even notice that she had just told him that she had been watching him. She was too focused on being proud of him.

Sesshomaru was focused on that as well.

He was pleased that she was proud of him. The only problem was that she was proud of him for treating another girl properly on a date.

Sesshomaru didn't know how to fix his situation.

…

**I don't even know what to comment on.**

**T.N.T!**


	235. Talking to Toran

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

…

The next day, Kagome and Toran were at Kagome's house. They were talking outside by the Goshinboku.

"Did you enjoy your time with Sesshomaru, Toran?"

Toran looked at Kagome blankly. "I don't know. We're rather similar and I'm not sure if that's good for either of us. Besides, I had the feeling that his thoughts were elsewhere. Namely on a certain miko that was hiding behind a plant a few tables down."

Kagome blushed. "You guys knew I was there?"

"You were hard to miss."

"Sesshomaru didn't say anything."

Toran shrugged lightly.

Kagome grabbed Toran's hand. "You'll marry him, right?"

…

**That was sudden and completely invasive.**

**T.N.T!**


	236. Kidnapping

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

…

Before Toran could answer Kagome's question, they were suddenly surrounded.

Closing in around them in circular formation, was a group of assorted youkai.

"You'll both be coming with us, miko," one of them said.

"Jakotsu, Sesshomaru!" Kagome cursed.

"I think not," Toran stated calmly.

The youkai looked at her with bored expressions.

"What can you do, cat?"

She held her hand up, but before she could do anything, she was knocked out from behind.

Kagome jumped, their hands disentangling as Toran fell.

"Toran!"

"Grab them both!"

In a flash, Toran was scooped up and Kagome was hoisted over a shoulder.

…

**I hate that.**

**I hate drabbles!**

**T.N.T!**


	237. Captors

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

…

Kagome and the unconscious Toran were brought to a dark manor and put inside of a dungeon.

They were left and Kagome screamed.

"Who still has dungeons anymore?"

Then she felt two dark auras she had only experienced once before.

Out of the darkness appeared Naraku and Kagura Onigumo.

Kagome set her face into a glare and Naraku smirked.

"The miko who is betrothed to Sesshomaru Taisho. And a cat."

"What?" Kagome screeched. "I'm not betrothed to Sesshomaru!"

"Shut up," Kagura said. "Lying will get you no where. Father?"

They shared a look and left.

Kagome gaped.

"Jakotsu, Tsukimaru! Jakotsu!"

…

**I really super hate drabbles!**

**Jakotsu, Drabbles! Jakotsu!**

**T.N.T!**


	238. Making a call

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

…

Kagome frowned and looked around, searching for a way out, when it hit her.

"Idiots! I still have my cellphone!"

She hooted and pulled out her phone, dialing Sesshomaru's cell.

"Hey, Sesshomaru. Toran and I were kidnapped."

"Where are you?" Sesshomaru asked immediately, his voice hard.

Kagome's heart soared. She could tell he was feeling protective. He already loved his future mate!

Shaking off her fantasies, Kagome gave him the directions from the shrine since the kidnappers hadn't bothered with blindfolds.

"I will be there soon."

He hung up and Kagome turned to Toran.

"Toran!" she called, shaking the cat.

…

**She's totally got it wrong.**

**T.N.T!**


	239. Godchildren & happiness

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

…

Toran awoke and looked around, positively bloodthirsty.

Kagome set to work calming the girl down.

"Toran, just wait. Sesshomaru's on his way."

"Why should I wait? I can sense nothing more powerful than me."

Kagome blinked and came up with an excuse. "Male pride. Sesshomaru will never live it down if he arrives and you've taken care of everything. Just wait, please."

Toran huffed, but turned around and sat silently anyway.

Inwardly, Kagome cheered.

The only reason she wanted Toran to wait was so Sesshomaru could show off for her.

Kagome really wanted those godchildren.

And Sesshomaru's happiness, of course.

…

**Drabbles are becoming less horrible, but I still hate them. There were so many possible versions to this!**

**T.N.T!**


	240. Another phone call

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

Kagome smiled as she felt a surge of power that was definitely Sesshomaru.

"He's here!" she said with a smile.

Toran merely sniffed derisively.

Kagome ignored it. "Don't worry, he'll take care of things in like 5 seconds, if his dad doesn't interfere of course."

"His father isn't here."

"Huh?" Kagome said.

"Sesshomaru is the only person here that wasn't here before."

Kagome blinked. "Jakotsu, Sesshomaru! He was moving too fast. Toga'll definitely want to know about this. "

Sighing, Kagome took out her phone and dialed the Taisho home phone.

"Hello?" Toga answered.

"Hey. Listen, we've got a problem."

…

**T.N.T!**


	241. Grounded

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

…

Toga blinked at the high-pitched voice of his son's friend. Sesshomaru had dashed out of the house, his aura all in a tizzy, raging absolutely furiously, not minutes before. Now he was getting this call and it had him on edge.

"What sort of problem?" he asked warily.

"A problem involving Naraku Onigumo and your extremely impulsive first son."

Toga blinked as the implications of the statement sunk in.

"Where are you?" he growled.

She quickly shot off the address. "And you had better get here quickly!"

Toga hung up and rushed out of the house.

Sesshomaru was so grounded.

…

**Wooh!**

**Hey guys, I'm going to change my pen name in honor of Sesshomaru-sama.**

**It is going to be The Path of Supreme Conquest!**

**What do you think?**

**T.N.T!**


	242. Indulging his sadistic side

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

…

Toga arrived at the manor and wasted no time in tracking down Kagome.

When he took down the locked door he sighed in relief.

"Hey, Toga!" Kagome said with a wave.

He nodded, looking over the cat with little concern.

"You should go find Sesshomaru," she said. "His aura suddenly calmed down a little while ago."

He nodded and left to find his son.

When he reached Sesshomaru, he blinked.

Sesshomaru looked at him nonchalantly and flicked his blood-covered claws.

"Father," he said.

Toga looked around the red splattered room.

Noticing the two mauled heaps in the corner, he winced.

…

**I think we all know what happened.**

**Sesshomaru indulged himself.**

**T.N.T!**


	243. His son

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

…

Toga smirked at the sight his son made.

The police had come after he made the call and they were currently inside the house. They had brought Kagome and the cat –Toran- out of the room they were in, and they were told to wait outside.

Toga had watched as Sesshomaru had given Toran –the girl who was supposed to be his future-daughter-in-law- a cursory glance. Toga had nodded in silent approval, but the smirk came when Sesshomaru moved to Kagome.

Sesshomaru had fussed over her silently and continuously in his own overbearing way.

Sesshomaru was most definitely Toga's son.

…

**He shouldn't find that so amusing.**

***Frown***

**That didn't turn out the way I wanted it to.**

**T.N.T!**


	244. I want to take a bath

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

…

Kagome pouted while watching the police take Toran away to question her on her side of the story.

Toga came over to Kagome and laid a hand on her shoulder, putting his other hand on Sesshomaru, who was standing at her arm.

"I'm glad no one was hurt."

"Certainly not 'no one,' Father," Sesshomaru commented.

Kagome scoffed as he again flicked his claws to get the blood off of them -unsuccessfully.

She then proceeded to pout as she looked at her uncovered shoulder that was smeared with blood from Sesshomaru's hand.

"I want to go home and take a bath."

…

**Kagome always ignores the big stuff.**

**T.N.T!**


	245. Stress relief

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

…

The next day, Kagome could be seen resting her head on a table at WacDonald's. Sesshomaru could be seen sitting across from her, staring at her with an odd look in his eye.

Kagome's head popped up and an impassive gaze immediately replaced Sesshomaru's look.

"That was stressful. I can't stand the police."

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. "You are not upset over being kidnapped?" he asked, his eyes hardening. "They could have hurt you."

Kagome waved his statement away. "Yeah, well, that was stressful, too. But blaming my problems on you is a good stress reliever. You should try it."

…

**When I get stressed, I know what I'm going to try!**

**Goodbye, chocolate!**

**T.N.T!**


	246. Breaking the news

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

…

"So," Kagome said. "Have you spoken to Toran?"

"Yes."

Her eyes sparkled. "And?"

"We came to a mutual agreement that we would no longer continue our… relationship."

Kagome's eyes widened before she blanched. "How could you do this? Oh! But, how am I going to tell your mother? We were both so looking forward to those children, after all."

Sesshomaru raised is eyebrow and watched in mild confusion and she blanched further.

"How am I going to break the news to Jakotsu? He was so looking forward to your next date with her."

"What?"

Kagome blanched even more. "It's nothing!"

…

**Poor Kagome.**

**Poor Tsukimaru.**

**Poor Jakotsu.**

**Poor, poor Kagome.**

**T.N.T!**


	247. Unnecessary back up

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

…

After Kagome recovered from her slip, and Sesshomaru's glare, she continued.

"Well, it doesn't really matter. You weren't happy with her, is that it?"

Sesshomaru gave a small nod.

"Well, we'll just have to find you someone you can be happy with, then. Don't worry; I have a back up plan."

"That is not necessary."

Kagome looked at him –her face scrunched up in a way Sesshomaru couldn't help but think of as adorable, despite the fact that he didn't know that word- and frowned.

"What do you mean that it's not necessary? Of course it's necessary. Absolutely necessary, Sesshomaru!"

…

**T.N.T!**


	248. Amusement & entrancement

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

…

Sesshomaru huffed lightly, allowing himself to be amused by the way her face was flushing as she yelled at him and berated him for his unconcerned attitude.

He interrupted her when she stopped to take a breath. "It is not necessary for you to call in your back up plan because I already have a back up plan."

Kagome's eyes widened, and Sesshomaru was briefly entranced by her sapphire orbs.

In fact, he was so entranced that he didn't notice that she was talking to him until she was a hairsbreadth from his face.

"Sesshomaru?"

This time, Sesshomaru's eyes widened.

…

**Poor Sesshomaru.**

**Kagome's completely oblivious.**

**I mean, how does she not notice?**

**I get it.**

**It's Sesshomaru and he's Sesshomaru, but he was worried over you at the Naraku thing.**

**Come on girl!**

**T.N.T!**


	249. Persuasion tactics

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

…

Sesshomaru stiffened and had to force himself to keep an impassive face.

"Sesshomaru, are you listening to me?"

"No."

Kagome pulled back and crossed her arms while Sesshomaru gave a silent sigh of relief.

"As I was saying, you have a plan?"

"I do. Mostly."

Kagome completely ignored his hesitant after statement and her face shone with excitement.

"Tell me!"

"No."

Kagome pouted and began poking Sesshomaru.

"Tell me."

"No."

"Tell me."

"No."

"Please?"

Sesshomaru glared at her half-heartedly.

Kagome sighed and pulled back. "Is it at least well thought out?"

"…"

Sesshomaru blinked.

He wasn't sure if it was.

…

**He can't even use a full force glare on her!**

**That's love.**

**T.N.T!**


	250. Complications

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

…

Sesshomaru watched Kagome as she ate her food.

She was shooting him looks constantly, but he was ignoring them.

Ineffectively.

But he ignored that too.

His thoughts were instead trained on his plan.

It wasn't completely prepared, but he knew that he would need to think of something. He had decided that he would attempt to court her, but he was just now taking into account how difficult she was, and the fact that she obviously didn't think of him as anything other than a friend who she was attempting to set up with someone.

How complicated his life was.

…

**Poor Sesshomaru.**

**T.N.T!**


	251. Friend-thing

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

…

The next day, in school at lunchtime, Kagome was at Sesshomaru's desk.

She was talking, and she didn't notice Sesshomaru's continually declining mood. Nor did she notice that the whole class, including the teacher, had vacated the room when Sesshomaru had started glaring at anything that was breathing, not including Kagome.

"And he asked me out again and so I decided that I'd go out with him."

Sesshomaru was hard-pressed not to break his desk in two.

"Are you dating him now?"

Kagome blinked at Sesshomaru.

She frowned and contemplated his words before shaking her head. "It's still a friend-thing."

…

**It's a friend-thing.**

**I wish he had less self-control.**

**T.N.T!**


	252. It'd be a sister-in-law thing

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

"What do you think of that?" Kagome asked warily, finally sensing the tension coming from Sesshomaru. "He's your brother and all. If we do start dating, is that going to be weird, do you think?"

Sesshomaru looked at her and the tension left him. He almost smirked as he heard her words. He knew that they would never start dating; Kagome was going to be his, after all. He was determined, and nothing stopped him when he was determined.

"Well," Kagome asked him, when he didn't say anything. "Will it be weird?"

"Not at all," Sesshomaru said smoothly.

Kagome smiled.

…

**He's so sure of himself.**

**Let's see if we can't fix that.**

**T.N.T!**


	253. Not weird at all, sort of -I think

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

…

Kagome's smile faded quickly. She had the distinct feeling that Sesshomaru wasn't taking her seriously.

"Be serious, Sesshomaru. For some reason, I think you don't think there's any way that Inuyasha and I could start dating. That's probably true, but if it isn't, would you be okay with that?"

"Does it matter?"

Kagome frowned. "Of course it matters! You're my friend. I wouldn't want to date your brother if it makes you uncomfortable."

Sesshomaru looked at her. "You are serious."

"Very."

"Do what you will."

"What does that mean?"

He didn't answer and Kagome sighed softly.

"Hey, where is everybody?"

…

**She's really late in noticing.**

**T.N.T!**


	254. Enthusiasm

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

…

That weekend, Kagome met Inuyasha at a ramen stand.

Together, they sat down and ordered.

While the meal was being prepared, Kagome looked at Inuyasha out of the corner of her eye.

"So," she drawled out slowly. "Do you like ramen?"

"Yeah!"

His exclamation was so enthusiastic, it caught Kagome off guard.

She quickly recovered and began giggling, thinking that it made him seem rather cute, just like Kikyo used to say.

She quickly sobered, but shook off the dark mood swing. Kikyo had said it was okay. She shouldn't be holding back.

Nodding, she decided she would have fun.

…

**Ooh!**

**He's not cute!**

**Sesshomaru's cute!**

**Well, Inuyasha is cute, but Sesshomaru's cuter, so there.**

**T.N.T!**


	255. Real date

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

…

After the "friend-thing" Inuyasha and Kagome stood outside of the ramen stand.

Kagome was prepared to say a quick goodbye and get home for a bath, when Inuyasha spoke.

"So, can we go on a real date next time?"

Kagome blinked.

She was disbelieving. Even she, despite what she said to Sesshomaru, knew that in reality, what they were doing was going out on dates. Still, she was pleased that Inuyasha was taking what she had said to heart. It made her happy, and she felt as if Inuyasha was respecting her.

With that in mind, she nodded firmly. "Sure!"

…

**Oh dear.**

**T.N.T!**


	256. Next weekend

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

…

That next weekend, Kagome was sitting on the couch, talking with Tsukimaru, Toga, and Izayoi.

"So, I hear my son's asked you on another date?" Izayoi said happily.

Kagome nodded, and neither of the females noticed when both Tsukimaru and Toga stiffened and exchanged cautious glances.

"He has, though I have to admit, I'm a bit nervous. Since it's not a friend-thing, I mean." She said this with a small smirk playing on her lips and Izayoi couldn't help laughing.

"How's your thing with Sesshomaru going?" Toga asked, before Izayoi could speak again.

Kagome scowled. "Apparently, he has something planned."

…

**T.N.T!**


	257. Hanging out

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

…

As Kagome began ranting on how mean Sesshomaru was, Rin skipped down the stairs in her pajamas, rubbing her eyes.

She yawned and stretched, and a bright smile came on her face as she spotted Kagome.

"Oh! Kagome, what are you doing here?"

"Just hanging out, I guess," she said with a shrug.

She stood up and gave the tired girl, her junior in age by one year, a hug.

"Would you care to join us?" Tsukimaru offered. "We were just talking about how mean Sesshomaru was."

Kagome shook her head. "How mean he _is_."

Tsukimaru gave an indulgent smile.

…

**Never use past tense when discussing Sesshomaru's meanness.**

**T.N.T!**


	258. Early morning suspicions

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

Sesshomaru walked downstairs with a frown and a suspicious glare in place.

He sniffed discreetly and stepped into the living room, his suspicions confirmed.

"What are you doing here?" he directed at Kagome –who was sitting next to Rin- while studiously ignoring his father's sly grin.

Kagome blinked at him and gave him a smile that made his heart rate increase. He cursed his inability to control the organ as his father and mother grinned at him mischievously.

"I'm hanging out," Kagome said." You're family's really fun. I have a hard time believing they're related to you."

"It is 6:00AM."

…

**Kagome, that's kind of creepy.**

**I don't know. I mean it's not like I haven't done it before in real life, but still.**

**Come on.**

**T.N.T!**


	259. She has no limits

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

…

Sesshomaru tried to get over how odd it was that Kagome had been over before he had gotten out of bed, but it was really, very disturbing. He was also disturbed by the fact that he hadn't woken up.

She had to have pressed the doorbell to get in, but it hadn't roused him from sleep, unless of course, she had crawled through a window.

He glanced at Kagome.

He certainly didn't put it past her.

He tensed as her gaze landed on him and her eyes narrowed.

She sidled over to him and began poking him, repeatedly.

"Tell me!"

…

**Poor Sesshomaru.**

**T.N.T!**


	260. Answering the phone

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

…

Toga smiled a genuine smile as he looked at his son and Kagome.

It was quite obvious that Sesshomaru was soft on the girl; he hadn't even glared at her for poking him.

Shaking his head, Toga snapped his fingers.

"Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru looked over at him with a raised eyebrow.

Toga smirked, sensing his impatience; his son obviously wanted to get back to Kagome.

Trying to hold back his chuckle, Toga continued. "The police called. The whole Naraku situation has been taken care of. There are no charges."

Kagome nodded. "I talked to chief on the phone. He was nice."

…

**Kagome's crazy.**

**Does this mean that she doesn't dislike the police anymore?**

**T.N.T!**


	261. Can't say no

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

…

When Sesshomaru shot Kagome a dry look, she smiled brightly.

She blinked, confused, however, when Toga and Tsukimaru both began to laugh lightly. She looked at them with her head cocked and her brow furrowed.

"What's so funny?"

Toga shook his head and Tsukimaru smiled. "Nothing," they said simultaneously.

Kagome frowned, but shrugged and turned back to Sesshomaru.

She then began to poke him, repeatedly.

"Will you tell me what your plan is now?"

"No."

"Why not?"

Sesshomaru looked at her blankly.

"Will you tell me later?" she asked with a small pout.

Sesshomaru gulped silently, before nodding in acquiescence.

…

**Poor Sesshomaru.**

**Poor guy can't say no.**

**It's like that Connor Maynard song.**

**Not really, but…**

**T.N.T!**


	262. Drugged

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

Suddenly, the door opened and Inuyasha and Kikyo walked into the room.

Kagome smiled and waved at them, and she was rewarded with two strained looks.

Sesshomaru could only stare. He was unsure how this had come about. He didn't know how it was possible that everyone in his house had woken up before him. Even Inuyasha, and he had apparently been out of the house.

He was losing his touch.

Looking at Kagome, he blamed her. It was definitely her fault. Maybe she had slipped him some sleeping pills when he hadn't been looking.

Anything was possible with her.

…

**T.N.T!**


	263. Going out

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

…

"Uh," Inuyasha said, looking at Kagome. "What're you doing here?"

"Well, you did say you wanted to take me out, and I remember Kikyo calling me and saying that you wanted me to come over today. And," she said, lowering her voice to a conspiratorial whisper, "I came over to take care of some business."

She shared a look with Tsukimaru and the two of them smiled.

She then turned back to Inuyasha. "Are you ready to take me out?"

Inuyasha blinked. "Oh, uh, yeah. We can go now."

"Good," Kagome said happily. "Bye, everyone. See you later. Let's go."

…

**T.N.T!**


	264. Stains

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

…

Toga watched with a frown as Kagome left with Inuyasha. Kikyo followed soon after, but that wasn't what had him upset.

He was more worried over the fact that, out of the corner of his eye, he could see the tense form of Sesshomaru who was shooting a pointed glare at the spot where Inuyasha had been standing.

Toga sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

He didn't want to imagine what would happen if Inuyasha were to become serious about Kagome, or, worse yet, hurt her.

Blood stained and he didn't want to have the carpet cleaned.

Again.

…

**You shouldn't be worried about carpet cleaning!**

**You should be worried about funeral expenses!**

**Think, Toga!**

**T.N.T!**


	265. Mix & match

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

…

Across from Toga, Tsukimaru was also focused on Sesshomaru.

She was torn between feeling happy that it was certain her son had feelings for Kagome, and being upset that Inuyasha was encroaching upon Sesshomaru's territory.

Despite the fact that the boy was only half inu-youkai, he should have had enough instinct to know that Sesshomaru had an unstated prior claim on Kagome, even if it wasn't acted upon.

Tsukimaru shook her head dismissively and decided to go with her first thought. As soon as Inuyasha was taken out of the equation, she would have beautiful blue-eyed, silver-haired grandpups.

How delightful!

…

**What about golden-eyed, black-haired?**

**Be honest.**

**Which one is more appealing?**

**T.N.T!**


	266. Deadline

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

…

Toga had Sesshomaru join him in his office.

He clasped his hands and looked at his son.

Sesshomaru was putting up a good front, he had to give him that. He looked just as indifferent and as emotionless as ever.

But Toga knew better.

"You're grounded."

Sesshomaru raised his eyebrow and Toga laughed weakly. "Yeah, I didn't mean that. I was just trying to see what you'd do."

The eyebrow stayed up so Toga reached for a diversion tactic. Honestly, Sesshomaru had no respect for his father's authority.

"Are you still going to be okay with the graduation deadline, Sesshomaru?"

…

**Was that the best diversion tactic?**

**T.N.T!**


	267. Good talk

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

…

Sesshomaru looked at his father in almost disgusted disbelief. He hid it well, but it leaked over in his eyes, just enough to let his father know that he had been seriously offended when his pride and his honor had been called into question.

Toga growled and grumbled under his breath at the expression. "Yeah, yeah. Well?"

"I will be ready by the deadline I set. I would not break it."

They sat in silence, awkward on Toga's part, comfortable on Sesshomaru's part, before Toga cleared his throat.

He stood and patted his son on the back. "Good talk, Sesshomaru."

…

**T.N.T!**


	268. Problematic

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

…

With Inuyasha and Kagome, there was silence.

Not just awkward silence, but the heavy lead-like silence that Kagome always felt when she had been around Sesshomaru for the first few days. It was really uncomfortable and sort of intimidating, only not as intimidating because she was sure that no one could be as intimidating as Sesshomaru. That was a good thing in her mind; it kept all the weirdoes except Jakotsu away.

Still, while she found his intimidating nature comforting now that she was secure in their friendship, she couldn't help but wonder if girls wouldn't like him.

That could prove problematic.

…

**Problematic indeed.**

**T.N.T!**


	269. Temptation & weakness

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

…

Kagome shook her head when she looked over to see Inuyasha staring at her oddly.

Here she was on a date with him and all she was doing was thinking about his brother. That wasn't what made someone good girlfriend material. Not that she wanted to be good girlfriend material, at least, not to him. She barely knew him! But there were those ears…

Kagome shivered and stopped in her tracks. Inuyasha opened his mouth to say something, but he was shocked into silence when she stretched her arm out.

_'Tweak… tweak.'_

They stared at each other.

Their relationship's turning-point.

…

**Come on.**

**You all knew it was going to happen.**

**Who do you think is more embarrassed?**

**T.N.T!**


	270. Fluffy

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

…

The first day of the school week, during lunch, Kagome was sitting with Sesshomaru.

"So, Fluffy, you promised me you'd tell me your plan. What is it?"

Sesshomaru stared at her. "What did you just call me?"

Kagome smiled at him. "I called you Fluffy."

"Why?"

"Well, when I was over your house, your mother was showing me some of your baby pictures."

Sesshomaru glared at her. He was torn between righteous indignation at his mother, regular anger at Kagome, and those stupid, disgustingly soft, fuzzy feelings he always got whenever Kagome did something that made him like her more.

…

**He's so weird.**

**But, you know, a pet name is a big relationship step, right?**

**T.N.T!**


	271. Another date

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

…

After school, Sesshomaru and Kagome were walking outside of the gate together, when Kagome slapped her forehead.

"Oh man! I almost forgot. I have to meet Inuyasha."

"What?" Sesshomaru asked staring at her.

"Oh, we're going out again."

"So this is serious?" he said, looking at her blankly.

"Uh, I don't know. I don't think so, I don't know! But we are going out, and I've got to go, so, I'll catch you later?"

She began walking away, but Sesshomaru grabbed her arm in a gentle but firm way, and held her rooted to the spot.

She frowned. "What, Sesshomaru?"

…

**T.N.T!**


	272. Monkey wrench

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

…

Sesshomaru stared at Kagome. He hadn't expected her to keep on seeing his brother. He had thought that she would get tired of him.

This threw a serious monkey wrench in his plans.

With that in mind, Sesshomaru took a deep breath and worked on an impulse.

"I require your assistance."

Kagome blinked at him and cocked her head. "With what?"

"I need more lessons."

"Lessons? For what?"

"My plan."

Kagome's eyes widened. "Your plan? You need lessons for your plan? Oh, I'll totally help you! Of course! This is going to be so much fun! Just like last time!"

…

**Sesshomaru's impulses make for fun stuff!**

**T.N.T!**


	273. He'll die either way

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

…

"We'll meet tomorrow, okay?"

"Hn."

Kagome smiled and Sesshomaru let go of her arm.

"I'll plan things out, okay?"

Sesshomaru nodded and watched as she walked away. He then proceeded to bang his head against the nearest wall. Figuratively, of course, because he would never actually lower himself to doing that.

He hadn't meant to ask her that. His words had come out differently than he had expected, but he wasn't going to take them back.

He would make the most of the situation he had put himself in, or he'd kill Inuyasha.

Actually, he'd probably kill Inuyasha either way.

…

**I don't see what Inuyasha has to do with him making the most of it, but whatever.**

**T.N.T!**


	274. Let's wing it

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

…

Kagome was waiting at the ramen stand that Inuyasha had suggested they meet at. She shifted in her seat as she waited for him, and her mind drifted to thoughts of Sesshomaru.

He had asked for more lessons and she could help but wonder if he wanted to work on his patience and his talking skills. She had said that she'd plan things out, but she didn't know what he wanted.

She shrugged to herself. She'd just wing it.

"Hey!"

Kagome's head shot up as Inuyasha sat down in the seat next to her.

"Hey-"

Kagome blinked as Kikyo appeared.

…

**T.N.T!**


	275. Misplaced third wheel

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

…

Kagome shifted in her seat as Inuyasha talked to Kikyo. She picked up her chopsticks and ate her noodles.

She had just stopped talking to Inuyasha about his training because he had decided that it was important to talk to Kikyo about something or other.

To be honest, she was definitely feeling uncomfortable. She had enjoyed her conversation with Inuyasha once he had started to open up, but then he had started ignoring her for Kikyo.

Kikyo shouldn't have even been there! It was supposed to be Kagome and Inuyasha's date, but Kagome felt like she was the third wheel.

…

**Kikyo should definitely be the third wheel.**

**T.N.T!**


	276. Lies, lies, lies, yeah!

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

…

After school the next day, Kagome and Sesshomaru walked to WacDonald's. When they got there, Kagome gave him a smile.

Before she could open her mouth, however, Sesshomaru spoke. "How was your date?"

Kagome blinked, debating her answer. At any other time, she was sure she would have jumped at the chance to tell Sesshomaru something when he had initiated conversation, but there was something about his tone that made her hesitate. It was sharp and held the promise of punishment if she answered wrong.

Only, she didn't know how to answer right.

She decided to lie.

"It was fine."

…

**Punishment for whom, I wonder?**

**Actually, I don't wonder.**

**T.N.T!**


	277. A girl

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

Sesshomaru relaxed at that. He had been worried about her because she had been unusually quiet all day. He had wondered if something had gone wrong, but he was pleased that nothing had.

And slightly disappointed.

"So, Fluffy, what sort of lessons do you need?"

Sesshomaru shot her a glare, but otherwise let it go. "I have a girl in mind, and I am unsure as to how to go about-"

"WHAT?!"

Sesshomaru winced inwardly at her volume. "I will not repeat myself."

Kagome leaned forward. "You have a girl in mind? Since when? Who is it? Oh dear Jakotsu!"

…

**You can't just dump that on her like that Sesshomaru!**

**T.N.T!**


	278. Expectations

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

…

Sesshomaru sighed under his breath.

"You've got a girl in mind?"

"Yes."

Kagome looked at him incredulously. "This is the reason the whole Toran thing didn't work out, right?"

"Yes."

"Wow. This has to be the happiest day of my life."

Sesshomaru looked at her, thoroughly amused by her excitement and enthusiasm. "What advice can you give me?"

Kagome smiled. "Well, that depends on who she is. I already gave you general advice on things you need to know when dealing with girls, but each girl is different. Specific things depend on the girl."

She gave a mischievous smirk. "Well?"

…

**T.N.T!**


	279. Persuasion

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

…

"Well, what?"

"Well, who is she?"

Sesshomaru stared at her.

She leaned over with a smile. And then, she began to poke him.

"Tell me."

"No."

"Tell me."

"No."

"Please?"

"…"

Kagome pulled back and stopped poking him and she crossed her arms. "You at least have to tell me what she's like. If I'm going to help you out, I need to know."

Sesshomaru stared at her warily. He wasn't sure what he could say without alerting her to the identity of the girl, which was Kagome.

Not even she was that oblivious.

"What do you need to know?"

…

**This is getting good, huh?**

**T.N.T!**


	280. Acting like Inuyasha

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

…

"I need to know everything. You can leave out the name, don't worry; I'll meet her eventually. I also need to know exactly what sort of advice you want. Do you need help… wooing her or something?"

"Possibly."

"Possibly? What else could you need help with?"

Sesshomaru gave a small smirk. "Dealing with her."

"Eh? Is she difficult then?"

"Very."

"Oh, that's unfortunate, but it should make it fun. Definitely fun."

Sesshomaru stared at her and began to think that coming to her for advice on her wasn't a good idea.

This is what he got for acting like Inuyasha.

…

**T.N.T!**


	281. Slip-up

**Sorry for the delay in updates. I recently became obsessed with Kagome/ Yu Yu Hakusho crossovers. Especially Kagome/Hiei pairings. They're my favorite. I mean, it's like paring Kagome with a less powerful, less frightening, less cool, shorter version of Sesshomaru and I'm all for Kagome/Sesshomaru-wannabe pairings.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

…

"So, when you say difficult, what exactly do you mean? What is she like really? Not just bad, but good, too. Because, that definitely counts for something." Kagome stared at Sesshomaru expectantly. "Well?"

Sesshomaru raised his eyebrow.

"Don't give me that!" Kagome said, shaking her index finger at him. "What is she like?"

"You."

Kagome blinked at him and cocked her head. "Me?"

Sesshomaru stared at her. He hadn't meant to say that at all.

"She's like me, huh? Have you fallen in love with me, Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru's eyes widened minutely, and he completely missed her teasing and playful tone.

…

**Sesshomaru. You're terrible.**

**T.N.T!**


	282. Difficult

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

Seeing Sesshomaru's look, Kagome laughed and rolled her eyes. "Relax, Sesshomaru. You don't have to look so horrified. I was just kidding."

Sesshomaru blinked and nodded stiffly when he heard her words.

As soon as he did that though, Kagome frowned and laced a hand under her chin. "Like me… Wait. Are you saying that I'm difficult?"

Sesshomaru stared at her. He wasn't going to tell her that that was exactly what he was saying.

Kagome huffed and crossed her arms. "I can see that, I guess, but that's a rude thing to imply, Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru continued to stare blankly.

…

**Poor Sesshomaru.**

**He just had the scare of his life.**

**T.N.T!**


	283. Regret

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

…

All Sesshomaru could do was stare at her as her face once more morphed into a worried expression.

All he could wonder was whether or not she knew it was her.

He hadn't meant to say "you," but it had come out, and now he had to deal with the consequences. No one was that oblivious. Not even his brother.

All he could do was wait for her to connect the dots. Then, his non-existent plan would fall to pieces and she would never even consider him.

Sesshomaru was starting to regret ever coming to her.

He really regretted it.

…

**Don't regret! …**

**I can't remember the saying.**

**T.N.T!**


	284. Relieved, exasperated, & disgusted

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

…

Suddenly, a smile appeared on Kagome's face.

"I was so right. This is going to be amazingly fun!"

Sesshomaru stared at her.

And he stared.

And he stared.

Then, he blinked.

She really was that oblivious.

It was relieving, exasperating, and disgustingly cute at the same time.

"You think it will be fun?"

Kagome nodded at him. "Yeah. I mean, if she's like me, she's bound to be fun, right? Right? Don't you think?"

Sesshomaru could only shake his head, inwardly of course.

"Well," Kagome said, "what I need to know now, is your relationship status. It's very, very important."

…

**This is slow going and a bit disappointing.**

**T.N.T!**


	285. Relationship status & the friend card

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

…

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow and Kagome rolled her eyes exaggeratedly.

"What is your relationship status? I know you can put two and two together! Think."

Sesshomaru glared at her.

She sighed. "Are you strangers, acquaintances, friends, balancing on the fine line between friendship and something more, in a tentative relationship, or in an exclusive relationship?"

"Friends."

Kagome frowned. "Did she say that you were friends? Or is it like an assumption on your part?"

"She has said we are friends multiple times."

Kagome winced. "Did she mean it?"

"Yes."

Kagome winced again. "The friend card. That is seriously rough, Sesshomaru."

…

**Doesn't he know it!**

**T.N.T!**


	286. Stubborn

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

…

"Okay," Kagome said after she had finished pitying Sesshomaru. "What's the first thing that you need help dealing with?"

"She is stubborn; persistent."

"You act like that's a bad thing."

Sesshomaru looked at her, preparing himself to tread lightly. It wouldn't do to have her blow up.

"Hnn."

Kagome rolled her eyes at his obvious (and rather pathetic in her opinion) placation tactic, and decided to let him off the hook.

"So she's stubborn. Like what? Give me some examples."

Sesshomaru wasn't sure what he could say without giving it away, so he kept silent.

Kagome heaved a gusty sigh.

…

**T.N.T!**


	287. Weakness

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

…

"Well, I'll just give you some general advice then."

Sesshomaru nodded his approval, causing Kagome to again roll her eyes.

"Dealing with stubborn people is easy."

"Oh?"

"Yes. All you have to do is out stubborn them or out maneuver them. You personally seem like you could pull off both, but you'd look better out maneuvering, I think. It fits your look."

Sesshomaru didn't bother to ask what she meant. He wanted to keep his sanity.

"To out maneuver someone stubborn," Kagome went on, "you have to prey on their weak spot. Do you know her weak spot?"

Sesshomaru frowned.

…

**T.N.T!**


	288. Subtlety & the right thing to say

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

…

Seeing that he obviously didn't, Kagome rolled her eyes again and moved on.

"Some more general advice: what you need to know to… court her, I guess. I think that sort of thing might be harder than dealing with her if she's stubborn."

Sesshomaru leaned forward.

Kagome smiled and winked. "You'll need to be subtle. Even subtler than when you're out maneuvering her. You can't let on that you're trying too much. It'll only make things harder."

"How so?" Sesshomaru asked.

Kagome looked him in the eye sternly. "I don't know, but it sounded like the right thing to say."

…

**She's terrible.**

**T.N.T!**


	289. Doki

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

…

Kagome looked at her watch. "Oh, Jakotsu!"

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow.

"It's nothing really, Inuyasha asked me to meet him and go out for a bit. I don't mind being a little late though."

She trailed off and frowned as she thought about their last date. It been really, really-

"Are you gong now?" Sesshomaru asked.

Kagome blinked at him with her head cocked. His voice had a hard edge and is statement was more of an accusation than a question.

She smiled at him and leaned forward. "I'll stay if you want me to. Inuyasha and I can reschedule."

…

**Does anybody else hear that?**

**Doki.**

**Doki.**

**Doki.**

**T.N.T!**


	290. She's his, not his

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

…

Sesshomaru blinked as his heart raced. Before turning his head to look out the window. He couldn't look her in the eye when she was smiling at him like that.

"You may go," he said.

He wasn't sure what had possessed him to say that, but he decided that he didn't mind when she flashed him a warmer, brighter smile than the one before.

"Thanks! We'll meet up to talk about this again, okay?"

He nodded.

Sesshomaru looked after her as she left and closed his eyes.

It didn't really matter.

She would be his in the end.

Not Inuyasha's.

…

**Woah!**

**You gotta' love that confidence.**

**Or is it arrogance?**

**Does it matter?**

**T.N.T!**


	291. Only one person is perfect

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

At home, Sesshomaru was contemplating his day in his father's study, completely ignoring what Toga had to say.

Overall, it turned out better than he had though. Sure, Kagome had proved to be more oblivious than he could ever have imagined, but no one was perfect.

Except him, but that was a given.

Sesshomaru nodded his head.

The day had ultimately turned out well, as long as he ignored Kagome's date with Inuyasha.

After all, she did spend most of her day with him. She always spent most of her day with him.

"Sesshomaru! Are you even listening?" Toga growled.

…

**I'm not even going to say it.**

**I'm not saying anything.**

**I'm saying absolutely nothing.**

**Nothing.**

**T.N.T!**


	292. Sanity

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

That weekend, Sesshomaru met Kagome in WacDonald's once more.

Sesshomaru looked particularly haggard.

Kagome raised an eyebrow as he sat down and glared at anyone in sight.

"Why are you acting so harassed? You look like somebody sat on you or something."

Sesshomaru's eyebrow twitched. "My father locked my half-brother and I in a room warded with over 200 sutras from powerful holy men in an attempt to ground me."

Kagome stared at him. "And?"

Sesshomaru stared back at her. "My mother forbade me from killing Inuyasha."

"And?"

"I wanted to."

"What sort of person are you?"

"A sane one."

…

**Does anybody else feel as bad for Sesshomaru as I do?**

**T.N.T!**


	293. Temper tantrums

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

…

"So," Kagome said. "Let's move on. What else do you need help with?"

Sesshomaru frowned minutely. "She is not afraid of me."

Kagome raised an eyebrow. "Do you want her to be afraid of you?"

Sesshomaru shook his head slowly. He never wanted to see her afraid, but…

"She yells. Loudly."

Kagome laughed. "I can't wait to meet her." She rolled her eyes at Sesshomaru's glare and continued. "I'm serious. Anyone who yells at you sounds like she'd be fun. Does she yell often?"

"I believe she might be prone to temper tantrums."

Kagome rolled her eyes at the non-answer.

…

**Temper tantrums?**

**T.N.T!**


	294. Temper, temper darling

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

…

"Okay, so she's prone to temper tantrums, meaning she yells at you."

"Among other things."

Kagome raised his eyebrow, but merely sighed when it was obvious that Sesshomaru wasn't going to divulge further.

"How to deal with that? Hm…" Kagome frowned slightly.

Kagome nodded sternly and leaned forward, Sesshomaru unconsciously following her lead.

Her voice was grave as she spoke. "This is the easiest and hardest thing in the world. In order to have her not yell at you, and to avoid any future temper tantrums directed your way, don't make her angry."

Sesshomaru stared blankly and Kagome laughed heartily.

…

**Nicely done, Kagome!**

**She sure knows how to lead a guy on!**

**T.N.T!**


	295. Masochism

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

Sesshomaru glared at Kagome, and she smiled at him cheekily.

"I have no idea how to get around that. If she is prone to temper tantrums, then it's probably her nature to be hotheaded. Besides, you wouldn't have chosen her if a part of you didn't like getting yelled at."

"What are you suggesting?"

"A hidden vein of masochism. You got it from your father. I was talking to him, and it's obvious. Anyway, to help you court her, just make sure you don't anything that'll make her too angry. Do you know what makes her angry?"

Sesshomaru stayed silent.

…

**That's really a difficult question. Anything can make her angry, depending on the moment.**

**T.N.T!**


	296. Magnetic attraction

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

…

"Let's move on then," Kagome said with a roll of her eyes. "What's next?"

"I believe that she unconsciously attracts trouble."

Kagome raised her eyebrow. "An example, please."

Sesshomaru didn't answer. He couldn't very well point out Jakotsu or his half-brother or the fact that she had been kidnapped, though that really hadn't been her fault.

Kagome just shook her head. "I think I know what you mean."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. I mean, if you want her, then it's obvious that she attracts trouble. I bet all the trouble she attracts is like you. Why are all the sadists/in-the-closet-masochists after her?"

…

**Now you know what her real opinion of you is Sessho!**

**T.N.T!**


	297. No need to worry

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

Sesshomaru stared at her.

She giggled at him. "Oh lighten up, Fluffy. You take things to seriously for your own good."

"Hn."

Kagome giggled again. "Okay, let's get serious. I really don't think you'll have to worry about this, Sesshomaru, honest."

"Why not?"

"Because this is you we're talking about! Soon enough, you'll be the only trouble she attracts."

Sesshomaru raised his eyebrow, and Kagome smirked at him.

She lifted her index finger in the air and winked at him. "Once you go outright courting her and she accepts, no other trouble will dare come near her, attracted or not."

…

**T.N.T!**


	298. Unspoken death threats

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

Sesshomaru sighed inwardly. "Not everyone will respect my claim once it is out in the open."

Kagome shook her head rapidly. "No, that's not what I meant. It's not about your claim; nobody cares about your claim! It's about you and the fact that you're so darn intimidating!"

Sesshomaru blinked.

"Come on, Sesshomaru, think. After the first few people come after her, nobody else will because nobody wants to get killed! You practically scream, 'Come near me and I'll kill you!' so, you'll totally scream 'Come near her and I'll kill you!'"

Sesshomaru nodded his agreement and understanding, smirking slightly.

…

**T.N.T!**


	299. Oblivious

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

"Anyway, I don't think this'll have any affect on you courting her or anything. So, we're good to move on!"

Sesshomaru nodded at her. "That was the first reasonably smart thing you have said in all of my association with you."

Kagome gaped at him and then she glared at him and then poked him before leaning back in her seat and crossing her arms. "Jerk!"

Sesshomaru looked at her, amused. That hadn't been totally true, but it had been worth it.

"What's next?" Kagome ground out, not looking at him.

Sesshomaru nodded discreetly to himself. "She is painfully oblivious."

…

**T.N.T!**


	300. There's a will, so there's a way

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

"Painfully?" Kagome ask turning to look at him, intrigued despite herself.

"Hnn."

Kagome leaned forward and cocked her head. "That sounds sort of fun. Sometimes I wish I could be oblivious."

Sesshomaru stared at her.

And he stared.

And then, he gave up on trying to figure out how she could say something like that with a straight face.

Kagome's brow furrowed in thought. "I guess, the only way to deal with something like that is to tell her. I mean, if she knows that she's oblivious, she can't be oblivious anymore, can she?"

"She would figure out a way."

…

**T.N.T!**


	301. Contradictions

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

Kagome looked at him in disbelief. "It doesn't sound like you have much faith in her. Or maybe you have too much faith. I don't know. It depends on perspective I guess."

Sesshomaru merely let her continue to murmur to herself.

Kagome then shook her head and came back to reality. "Well, I think when you court her, you have to be bold. Don't be subtle, or she'll probably think that you're just doing it as a friend or something. But don't be too bold, or she might not want to give you a chance."

Sesshomaru sighed, inwardly.

How contradictory.

…

**Contradictory indeed!**

**I thought he was supposed to be subtle.**

**T.N.T!**


	302. The hypocritical fool

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

…

Kagome opened her mouth to speak, but Sesshomaru's phone rang.

He pulled it out and had decided not to answer it when he saw who it was, but Kagome was determined that he pick up the phone.

"You really should stop screening your calls. It's bad and it'll make everybody dislike you."

In order to shut her up, Sesshomaru answered his phone.

"What."

"Oi, Sesshomaru, are you with Kagome right now?"

"Why?"

"I don't have to answer you! Just tell me if she's there!"

"You are a hypocrite and a fool."

Kagome blinked. "Are you talking to Inuyasha?"

Sesshomaru nodded.

…

**T.N.T!**


	303. Optimistic

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

Kagome shook her head. From what she had been observing, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha didn't have the best relationship. That was the understatement of the millennia, but Kagome preferred to be an optimist.

Shrugging, Kagome leaned forward. "What's he saying?"

Sesshomaru glanced at her. "He wants to know if you are with me."

"Does he need to talk to me or something?"

Sesshomaru didn't answer. Instead, he handed Kagome his cell phone and she took it while blinking at him in surprise.

"Uh… hello?"

"Kagome?" Inuyasha said gruffly. "Come and meet me at the ramen stand."

Kagome gaped at the phone.

…

**You've got some nerve, Inuyasha. **

**T.N.T!**


	304. Pleasant feelings

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

…

"I'm with Sesshomaru right now. I'm not going to leave him."

Sesshomaru couldn't help the pleasant feeling that spread through him at her words. It was pleasing to hear her say something like that.

Because he was so pleased, he decided to let her go.

"You may go. That is all I need to know as of the moment."

Kagome looked at him with wide eyes.

"Are you sure? I'd hate to leave you."

"Go."

Kagome frowned but nodded. "I'll meet you then, Inuyasha. See you then."

She hung up and gave the pone to Sesshomaru.

She poked him. "Bye!"

…

**Sometimes, he really is sad.**

**What sort of idiot let's her go?**

**T.N.T!**


	305. Girlfriend, Boyfriend

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

…

The next day after school, Kagome and Sesshomaru were walking through the park. Sesshomaru was walking Kagome home.

Suddenly, Kagome stopped and turned around to face Sesshomaru.

"I've got something to tell you."

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at her grave tone.

"Inuyasha asked me to be his girlfriend yesterday. I said yes."

Sesshomaru stared at her as a numbness spread through his body. He couldn't believe hat he was hearing, but at the same time, he could.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes as he looked to the ground.

He should never have let her go yesterday.

"Sesshomaru? What do you think?"

…

**Dead-drop!**

**Now they're official!**

**T.N.T!**


	306. Involvement

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

Sesshomaru hesitated slightly, but when he answered, it was with one of his increasingly expected non-answers.

"I also have something to tell you," he said, the severity of the situation involving his half-brother and Kagome finally weighing down on him.

Kagome pouted when he didn't respond, but she was entirely too interested in what he had to say to throw a fit about it.

She pushed down her shoulder and looked at him seriously, her pout still in place. "What is it?" she asked, unable to mask her curiosity with her fading anger.

"The girl I chose is already involved."

…

**For some reason, I imagine that pose Kagome's doing as being definitely seductive.**

**It's way too adorable!**

**T.N.T!**


	307. Helpful

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

Kagome gaped at him. "You're joking, right? Please tell me you're joking. I won't survive if you're not. When did you find this out?"

Sesshomaru smirked wryly at her easily feasible panic. "Only just recently."

Kagome stared at him in genuine horror. "I can't believe she's taken. This is going to make things infinitely more difficult. You do realize that, don't you? I mean, you're already in the friend zone!"

"I am acutely aware of my problems. You are not helping."

Kagome nodded, but fist pumped shortly afterwards. "Don't worry. I'll find some way to help you out. Okay, Sesshomaru?"

…

**T.N.T!**


	308. Hate

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

Two days after Sesshomaru's revelation, the two again met in the park. It was nearly dusk, but Sesshomaru watched as Kagome jumped up and down and he realized that she probably paid little heed to time. She was entirely too lively to be someone who recognized the pattern of the day.

When he approached her she gave him a bright smile that disappeared as soon as it came.

"We need to get down to business. First thing's first. Who's the guy she's dating?"

Sesshomaru hesitated. "Someone I know, and hate."

Kagome recoiled. "Oh, Jakotsu! This is worse than I thought!"

…

**T.N.T!**


	309. Setting the record straight

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

…

Kagome took a seat on a bench. "Does this guy hate you too?"

"Yes."

Kagome stared at him blankly. "So, you hold a mutual hatred for each other and the guy you hate who hates you is dating the girl you're determined to make your fiancée. Is this correct?"

Sesshomaru nodded curtly.

"And, does he know that you like her?"

"No."

"Well, I'm not sure if that's good or bad. Umm… what about her? Does she really like this guy?"

"I am not sure, but I would hazard a guess that she does."

"Are you sure? How do you figure?"

…

**Poor, poor Kagome.**

**Or Sesshomaru.**

**Pick and choose.**

**T.N.T!**


	310. Sentiment

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

…

Sesshomaru looked at her intently. "Do you like my half-brother?" he asked with a slightly scornful tone.

Kagome blinked in surprise and a light blush dusted her cheeks.

Sesshomaru's heart hammered rapidly at how adorable she looked while it simultaneously constricted painfully in jealousy.

"I guess," Kagome murmured. "I do like him. I wouldn't just date someone I didn't like," she said, her voice growing stronger.

"Her sentiments exactly," Sesshomaru intoned.

Kagome nodded. "Well, this definitely makes things more difficult. Way more difficult."

"Are you giving up?" Sesshomaru asked dryly.

Kagome shook her head and gave a grin. "As if!

…

**T.N.T!**


	311. Depressed

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

…

"You know, Fluffy, I like a challenge. We're going to persevere and we're going to set you up with your girl!"

Sesshomaru nodded, but Kagome deflated.

"Ugh… I'll help you until the end, but this is going to be hard. Really, really, really hard."

As Kagome continued to ramble, her mood continually decreased. Soon, she was obviously depressed.

"Sesshomaru, why did you have to find someone so difficult? Why couldn't you just stick with Toran? Everything would have been easier, and what's best? She was completely unattached! I'm sure you could have come to love her!"

Kagome scowled at Sesshomaru.

…

**T.N.T!**


	312. Soft, warm & captivating

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

…

When Kagome looked at Sesshomaru, her face softened. She stood up and walked over to him, raising her arm up and placing it on his shoulder.

Instantly, his eyes snapped to hers.

She gave him a soft, warm smile and cocked her head.

"Are you completely sure about her, Sesshomaru? I mean, I want you to be totally and absolutely sure before we decide to go forward and try and break this girl and her boyfriend up."

She gave him a small smirk, but he was utterly captivated by her eyes.

Taking in what she said, however, Sesshomaru nodded firmly.

…

**Entranced.**

**Enthralled.**

**Enchanted.**

**Enraptured.**

**Engrossed. **

**All the E words to describe captivation by gorgeous, sapphire blue eyes.**

**Drown, Sesshou!**

**Be E-worded!**

**T.N.T!**


	313. I think, maybe

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

…

Sesshomaru nodded again. "I am sure."

"How sure?" Kagome asked, her brow furrowing.

"I think… I might be in love with her."

Kagome covered her mouth with both hands and blinked in surprise. Sesshomaru blinked right along with her.

He didn't know where that had come from, but now that he had said it, he was completely sure it was true. He would have never broached the topic, even in thought, but he was glad that he had blurted it out.

Looking at Kagome, he was never more disappointed to see her smile warmly with her eyes sparkling in happiness.

…

**T.N.T!**


	314. Into the abyss

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

…

As Sesshomaru was inwardly spiraling into darkness to sulk, Kagome was bursting with joy.

Her friend was in love and it was the happiest day of her life by far.

Kagome giggled and spontaneously jumped. She pulled Sesshomaru into a hug, not noticing how he stiffened in her embrace.

Pulling away, with her arms still wrapped around him, she craned her neck to look at his face.

"I know you said that she liked this guy she was with, but trust me, he won't stand a chance. She'll be yours soon enough, mark my words. She's a lucky girl, Fluffy."

…

**I don't think I can say anything.**

**T.N.T!**


	315. Running errands

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

…

Sometime next week, Kagome could be seen walking down across the street, holding onto Inuyasha's hand for dear life.

"Will you stop holding on so tight?" Inuyasha cried out, glaring at anybody who looked at them.

Ahead of him, Kagome rolled her eyes and continued to pull at him, heedless of his words and his resistance.

"I won't, because if I let go, you're going to run away."

"I wouldn't have to run away if you weren't trying to take me to the mall."

"The only reason we're going is because I have to run a few errands. Relax, Inuyasha!"

…

**Is this a date-date?**

**Or a **_**date**_**-date?**

**Either way,**

**Hnn…**

**T.N.T!**


	316. Defensive

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

Kagome and Inuyasha walked out of the mall, still holding hands.

Kagome had a small smile on her face, while Inuyasha was glaring at her.

"So you and my idiot brother trashed those shops and you went to go take them cake. Why'd I have to come?"

Kagome frowned as a surge of defensiveness welled up within her. "You're brother is not an idiot, he's my friend. He's the only one who trashed those shops, by the way. And, you had to come because you're my boyfriend, and I said so."

Nodding at her explanation, Kagome missed Inuyasha's introspective scowl.

…

**You go, Kagome!**

**T.N.T!**


	317. Walking her home

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

…

Together, Kagome and Inuyasha walked in silence as the sky darkened slowly.

Inuyasha was walking Kagome home after their date. They had had a pleasant time, well, Kagome had. Inuyasha had been silent and acting odd and uncomfortable.

It had made Kagome upset at first, but she brushed it off. She had to get used to dealing with moody dogs eventually, and it would be best for everyone involved if she could just go with the flow.

They reached the shrine steps and Inuyasha let go of her hand, but Kagome quickly grabbed his hand back.

"You're walking me up."

…

**She's very commanding, isn't she?**

**T.N.T!**


	318. Goodnight

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

…

Begrudgingly, while muttering under his breath the whole while, Inuyasha walked Kagome up the stairs. He was in the lead this time, practically dragging her along.

She stumbled and was out of breath by the time they reached her door. She glared at him, but he ignored her.

"Alright. I'm going home now, unless you need me to walk you to your bedroom."

Kagome glared harder. "What? No!"

She smacked his shoulder before sighing. She then blushed suddenly and looked at him from under her eyelashes.

She reached up and kissed him on the cheek.

Her blush intensified.

"Goodnight, Inuyasha."

…

**Ah!**

**Thank goodness I had enough presence of mind to make it on the cheek and not the lips.**

**I almost died!**

**T.N.T!**


	319. Safe or sorry?

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

…

The next weekend arrived, and Kagome was excited. She and Inuyasha were going on another date.

She rushed down the shrine steps with a bounce in her step and a bright smile. A smirk appeared on her lips and she nodded to herself. This time, she was going to arrive at the ramen stand before Inuyasha. There was no way he was going to accuse her of being late.

Sure she was leaving a whole 30 minutes earlier, but better safe than sorry.

Kagome giggled.

"Just you wait, Inuyasha. Hmm… Maybe I should come up with a nickname for him."

…

**Her thoughts switch so quickly.**

**T.N.T!**


	320. Betrayed (slightly cliche)

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

Kagome smiled as the ramen stand came into sight.

Skipping, she walked up to the stand and lifted the curtain, before dropping it just as quickly with a gasp.

Before any of the occupants noticed her, she rushed off, tear streaming steadily down her cheeks.

She bit her lip to choke back a sob and she continued to run.

She ended up at the park and she plopped down onto the ground beside a bench.

Gasping, she released her cries and shook her head weakly.

She didn't understand how he could do that to her.

How _she _could do that.

…

**Sorry, folks!**

**I just had to put in a cliché.**

**It makes everything more interesting.**

**Don't you agree?**

**I can't wait to show you what comes out of this!**

**You're all going to be so disappointed.**

**Or pleased.**

**But probably disappointed.**

**T.N.T!**


	321. I'm not dead, but I'm close & calling

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

Choking back her sobs once more, Kagome pulled out her cellphone and mechanically dialed the first number that came to her mind.

After the first two rings, the phone was answered.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome whispered brokenly, followed by a sob

"Where are you?" he asked, with an edge in his voice.

"I'm at the park," she forced out, trying her hardest not to cry anymore.

"Wait there."

"Okay."

With that, Kagome hung up the phone and let the device fall to the ground. She pulled her knees up to her chest and lowered her head until her bangs covered her eyes.

…

**You were all waiting for it.**

**T.N.T!**


	322. Someone's going to die

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

…

Sesshomaru raced out of the house without a word. It had become a usual thing lately, but he still earned two extremely curious, gold-eyed glances.

Ignoring them, he ran full speed to the park and made it in less than 5 minutes without breaking a sweat.

Sniffing the air discreetly, he immediately located Kagome's scent, recoiling unnoticeably at the smell of tears. Growling lowly as he stalked to where he knew she was, he immediately recognized that someone was going to die.

All he needed to do was find out who.

His thoughts halted, however, when he came upon Kagome.

…

**Someone's going to die!**

**Someone's going to die!**

**I know who!**

**You do, too!**

**Do you like my new poem/song?**

**T.N.T!**


	323. Thoughts

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

The first thought that came to him when he saw Kagome's broken expression and her sad blue eyes, was that, he wasn't just going to kill someone. He was going to slaughter someone. Slowly and painfully.

The next thought that came to him was that he needed to wipe away all semblance of rage from his posture, aura, eyes, etc. She didn't need that right now.

Walking to her slowly, his eyes softened when he heard her sniffle, and he bent down, kneeling next to her.

She bit her lip and looked at him.

"Thanks a lot for coming, Sesshomaru."

…

**T.N.T!**


	324. Friend in need

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

…

"Kagome," he said, her name foreign on his lips.

She let out a chocked sob and threw herself at her friend. She wrapped her arms around him and steadily cried into his chest.

Instead of stiffening, Sesshomaru immediately wrapped his arms around the petite girl, encasing her slight form in his own.

"I will take you to my house," he said, his tone soft, yet allowing no room for argument.

Afterwards, he scooped her up in his arms, and she didn't complain as he carried her bridal style out of the park.

She only buried herself deeper in his arms.

…

**This would actually be cute if not for the whole crying thing.**

**T.N.T!**


	325. Explanation

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

When Sesshomaru arrived home with Kagome, everyone was in an uproar. At Sesshomaru's chilling glances, however, they quickly calmed and waited as Sesshomaru seated Kagome next to him on the couch.

"Explain," he said firmly, but gently, as his father, mother, sister, and stepmother sat around them.

It was one whispered sentence. Four words said so quietly, even the youkai had to strain to hear it.

But it was heard, most clearly by Sesshomaru, and it took all of said youkai's willpower, and a bit of Kagome's naturally soothing scent, to stop golden eyes from bleeding red.

Inuyasha would die.

…

**I can't even rejoice in Kagome's naturally soothing scent, I'm so upset!**

**Now, if I had the mokomoko…**

**That's a different story.**

**T.N.T!**


	326. Lucky dog

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

"Father," said Sesshomaru, his voice a deadly calm that belied his distinctly passive-aggressive mood.

"Son," Toga responded, his voice nearly as lethal.

"I will take the car."

With a nod, the normally jovial Toga watched with serious eyes as Sesshomaru scooped Kagome up once again, ignoring her feeble protests, and swept her out of the room.

Toga turned to Tsukimaru, who was glaring at nothing.

Sensing his gaze, she turned to him, before marching stiffly upstairs.

Looking at Izayoi, noting her confused expression, he gave a mirthless chuckle. "Your son is very lucky he's family, Izayoi. Inuyasha is extremely lucky."

…

**I hope he doesn't think him being family will stop Sesshomaru.**

**Or maybe that's what's stopping Toga.**

**Hmm…**

**Did anyone know that the Taisho's owned a car?**

**T.N.T!**


	327. Something to be done

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

…

Sesshomaru growled under his breath, setting anyone who heard him on edge.

It was the last school day of the week, and Kagome had been desolate all week long, since she had found out about Inuyasha and her cousin.

They had obviously broken up, but while Sesshomaru had taken that very happily in stride, Kagome was still upset.

Not to say that Sesshomaru himself wasn't upset –he had been forbidden from killing Inuyasha and maiming just wasn't as good a stress-reliever- but Kagome's scent reeked of despair, and it was driving him up a wall.

Something had to be done.

…

**Do something.**

**T.N.T!**


	328. Now whose screening calls?

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

That weekend, Sesshomaru quickly found that if he stayed around the house, he might just end up getting "grounded" for ignoring his father's command.

Inuyasha was shamelessly hanging off of Kikyo and neither of them showed the least bit of remorse. It was getting on his nerves.

He decided to call Kagome, to check on her, as she hadn't left his mind. Well, that wasn't unusual, but…

The phone rang as he called her, but no matter how long he waited, she didn't pick up.

Nodding to himself, he decided to tell Kagome a thing or two about screening calls.

…

**Tell her a thing or two!**

**T.N.T!**


	329. Well(come) cameo

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

Arriving at her shrine, Sesshomaru wasted no time in climbing up the steps. Sniffing around, he realized that she was the only one on the premise, and her scent was leading to the very back of the property.

Following the trail, Sesshomaru came upon a small, mini-shrine with a post proclaiming it the Bone-Eater's Well.

Sniffing discreetly once more, Sesshomaru discerned that she was most definitely inside the structure.

Sliding open the door in one smooth motion he surveyed the inside.

There was a well in the center, but no sign of Kagome.

Sighing inwardly, he walked down the steps.

…

**I couldn't help myself.**

**It's time for our favorite, non-animate/inanimate cameo star!**

**Or maybe just our favorite cameo star period.**

**T.N.T!**


	330. The reason(s)

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

…

Looking into the well, he was met with an expected, yet surprising sight.

Leaning against the side of the ancient structure sat Kagome.

Sesshomaru huffed lightly.

"Hn."

Kagome looked up slowly. "What are you doing here?"

"I called."

"I don't have my phone with me," she replied listlessly.

Silence reigned, before she spoke again.

"I'd only been dating him for a few weeks, so I don't know whether I'm upset over him cheating on me because I liked him, or because he was the one who pursued me and once we became exclusive, he cheated on me with my cousin."

…

**Tough choice.**

**Let's go with the latter so that you can get over him quickly without seeming insensitive and fast with Sesshomaru as your rebound.**

**T.N.T!**


	331. Caustic

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

"Do not be self-pitying."  
Sesshomaru himself winced as the words came out of his mouth, but he could do nothing to stop himself as he spoke further. It would be called an out of body experience by any other person. As this was Sesshomaru, he merely decided that he was being… forthright against his will, saying things he didn't completely mean.

"You are acting foolishly. My half-brother is worthless and an idiot and does not deserve your attentions. Should you continue to pout over him, I will be forced to end my association with you. Do not act so pathetic."

…

**Geez, Sesshomaru.**

**What a way to talk to the love of your life.**

**T.N.T!**


	332. Ridiculous & pathetic & thank-you

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

…

For a moment, Sesshomaru wondered if she would start crying. His apprehension at the coming of tears was quickly replaced by wary confusion as gales of laughter and adorable giggles emanated from the small figure at the bottom of the well.

He watched as she got on her knees and craned her neck to look up at him.

"I guess I was being pretty stupid. And ridiculous, and pathetic. I'm still sad, but I think I'll be okay. Because of you. Thanks, by the way. I never knew an insulting threat could make my day."

Sesshomaru just stared at her.

…

**Kagome laughs at the funniest things.**

**Or, the not funniest things.**

**T.N.T!**


	333. Recovery Rd

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

Sesshomaru watched, still wary, no less confused, as Kagome climbed up the ladder inside of the well and reached her hand out.

She looked at him expectantly, before he reached out his hand and helped to pull her out.

"Come on, Fluffy," Kagome said, smiling at him softly. There was still a pain in her eyes, but she was smiling, so Sesshomaru was suitably pleased, even if he didn't know what had happened.

"Where are we going?"

"We're gong to go practice archery! Well, I'll practice. You'll watch?"

Sesshomaru merely trudged along behind her, willing to do whatever she asked.

…

**That's the sort of attitude you need to have, Sesshomaru!**

**You'll eliminate all temper tantrums.**

**Probably.**

**No telling.**

**T.N.T!**


	334. Love, not patience

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

After sitting around watching Kagome shoot arrows and forcing himself to pretend he couldn't smell the few tears still coming from her eyes, Sesshomaru spoke.

"I will be leaving now," Sesshomaru said.

Kagome turned to him, a bright smile –more importantly a real smile- on her face, despite the tear tracks.

"Oh, well, okay. Thanks again, Fluffy. I'll talk to you soon, okay?"

Sesshomaru nodded and turned around.

A bright pink arrow soared past him, narrowly missing his head.

He continued without pause.

He heard her giggle. "I think you're becoming more patient!"

Sesshomaru did not bother to correct her.

…

**Yeah.**

**He's not patient, he's in love.**

**I'm having one of those too cute fangirl moments from picturing his thoughts.**

**T.N.T!**


	335. Cooking for the cultural festival

**NOTE: Listen, I know that the cultural festival isn't right before gradation, but I'm calling on my creative liberties as an almost fully licensed fanfiction writer. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

The next week rolled around, and Kagome was practically her usual self. As it was, she was bouncing around and smiling constantly at Sesshomaru.

"I'm so excited for the cultural festival! Isn't this going to be fun, Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru didn't respond, but Kagome continued to talk, so it didn't matter.

"What do you want to do? We can do the play, or we can join in the choir, or we can cook. Which one do you like better?"

Sesshomaru stared at her blankly.

Kagome just nodded at his wisdom with a stern face.

"I agree. Cooking is the best choice."

…

**T.N.T!**


	336. The opposite of altruistic

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

During lunch, which Kagome and Sesshomaru took out in the courtyard according to Kagome's wishes, Kagome cocked her head.

Her eyes clouded over as she looked at Sesshomaru.

"I've been really selfish, haven't I?"

Sesshomaru was completely in the dark. He raised his eyebrow in question.

Kagome slumped. "I've only been focusing on me and the thing with Inuyasha. What about you and your girl? How is that going?"

Sesshomaru looked at her, debating what to say.

Deciding the only thing he could do was tell the truth, he took time to locate what the truth was and inwardly deflated.

…

**T.N.T!**


	337. If you love someone, let them go

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

Taking a small breath, Sesshomaru looked at Kagome.

"She found out that her boyfriend had been cheating on her."

"Oh!" Kagome gasped. "Poor girl, is she okay?"

Sesshomaru nodded. "She is fine."

"Oh. Well, what are you going to do?"

Sesshomaru hesitated as long as he could, before answering. "I am letting her go."

Kagome's eyes widened in a way that would be comical if not for the situation, before she frowned softly.

"You're letting her go? But I thought you loved her."

Sesshomaru huffed. "Isn't that the saying? I will be her friend, and I will stick by her."

…

**Okay, okay!**

**Don't kill me!**

**If you really want to, line up behind all the various versions of Sesshomaru inside of the Sessh/Kag-verse.**

**I can guarantee you'll have to wait a while.**

**T.N.T!**


	338. Symptoms

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

…

Kagome stared at Sesshomaru in wonderment for a long time, a thousand thoughts going through her head, before she smiled softly.

She leaned over, and gave Sesshomaru a hug, not caring that he didn't respond.

"Oh, Sesshomaru," she mumbled into his shoulder.

She pulled away and looked at him. He was gazing at her with something unreadable in his eyes. Something that made her insides squirm uncomfortably.

"You know, she's a really lucky girl to have you as a friend. Just like I'm lucky to have you."

She hugged him again, frowning at the bad taste her words left behind.

…

**So, what are we seeing here?**

**Classic symptoms in a girl who doesn't understand her feelings for the boy who's (probably) her (best) friend who also happens to be the elder (half) brother of the boy that she had to break up with because he was cheating on her.**

**Diagnosis confirmed.**

**It's the beginning stages of Inloveitis!**

**And I know, because I'm a doctor. I graduated from John Hopkins.**

**(…)**

**I wrote up my degree myself, so you know it's legitimate. **

**T.N.T!**


	339. For granted

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

…

The next day, they met at Kagome's.

Sesshomaru leaned against the wall behind Kagome in typical I-don't-care-because-I'm-a-bad-boy-and-I-totally-own-it-fashion, while Kagome practiced her archery.

Kagome turned to look at him when her arrow hit the target.

"I was elected leader of the cooking committee, and I've decided that you'll be my assistant, okay?"

Without waiting for a response, Kagome went back to shooting her arrows.

When she was down to her last one, she frowned.

"Is that okay?" she asked, looking back at him.

He nodded, and she turned, wondering when she had been able to start taking his acceptances for granted.

…

**You can take them for granted.**

**Don't worry about it.**

**He's always going to want to do things for you!**

**T.N.T!**


	340. Extending an invitation

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

…

When Kagome shot her last arrow, Sesshomaru spoke up.

"My mother wishes to extend an invitation for you to join her for tea, sometime next week, I believe. She wishes for you to call her to set up a time."

Kagome smiled brightly.

"Really? I've only spent a little time with her, but I absolutely love your mother. She has such a fun sense of humor. I really feel like we're on the same wavelength, you know? I'll definitely call her. I'll do it tonight!"

Sesshomaru's eye twitched imperceptibly.

He was trying not to contemplate the implications of Kagome's statement.

…

**The woman who birthed him and the woman he loves both enjoy torturing him.**

**Can I ride that wavelength?**

**I don't surf well, but I could learn.**

**T.N.T!**


	341. Hojo-cameo

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

Kagome and Sesshomaru walked through the hallways of the school together. The hallways were packed with students who were decorating and running to and fro and planning various things. No one was sitting still, and it was giving Sesshomaru an imaginary migraine.

"Oh, Kagome!" someone shouted out.

Kagome turned to look in the direction of the voice, while Sesshomaru glared at the person.

He was passed over, however, due to the thick-headedness of the student.

"What can I help with?" Kagome asked with a smile.

"The decorating committee and I wanted to know if you would lend us your expertise?"

…

**Just in case you didn't figure it out, that was a Hojo-cameo. **

**Definitely not our favorite, but hey. **

**You never pass up a cameo.**

**T.N.T!**


	342. Falling

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

…

"You know," Kagome said as she climbed up the ladder to hang a banner, "graduation's in one month, Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru eyed her carefully as she climbed up to the top of the ladder and stretched to hang the cloth.

"Hn."

"Don't be like that!" she said, looking down at him.

The movement was abrupt, however, and Kagome slipped.

She slipped, lost her place, and she fell.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened, but his reflexes and instincts went into high gear.

He rushed to her side and stretched out his arms.

Kagome landed perfectly in his arms, slightly disoriented, but otherwise, completely unharmed.

…

**T.N.T!**


	343. Clumsy

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

…

Kagome took in a deep breath and looked up at him with wide eyes.

"Thanks, Sesshomaru. That would've been a nasty fall."

Sesshomaru frowned. "You are clumsy."

Kagome rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out at him. Then she realized that she was in his arms, bridal style, and everyone was staring at them.

A blush appeared on her face, and before she could wonder why she suddenly felt awkward at the close proximity, she huffed.

"Can you put me down now?"

Sesshomaru blinked, realizing that he hadn't let go of her, before setting her back on her feet.

…

**T.N.T!**


	344. Sophisticated conversation

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

…

The next weekend, while Sesshomaru was out doing who knows what Sesshomaru does, Kagome was sitting with Tsukimaru, enjoying a cup of tea and sophisticated conversation.

"Seriously? She's my age! He's my age! That's bold, and very daring, but it's adorable. Do you think I'll be invited to the wedding?"

Tsukimaru rolled her eyes. "Yours was the first name mentioned."

"They're a cute couple. I hope I'll get married one day."

"Do you have anyone in mind?"

"No, but even if I did, I'd probably have to run it by Sesshomaru. Besides, I seriously doubt anyone would pass _my _test."

…

**T.N.T!**


	345. Bold suggestion

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

…

Tsukimaru raised an elegant, silvery-white eyebrow. "Oh, standards are that high?"

Kagome giggled. "I don't think they were before, but after meeting Sesshomaru and seeing how he's always there, and how he's sweet, even though it doesn't even seem like he could be, all other guys are going to have some serious measuring up to do."

"Oh. So you compare them to my son, do you? I can see why, but why don't you just date him? I can hear how you talk about him, it sounds like love to me."

Kagome blinked blearily at Tsukimaru's rather bold statement. "Love…?"

…

**Oh!**

**Tsukimaru!**

**T.N.T!**


	346. Realizations

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

…

At home, Kagome chewed on her pencil and tried to concentrate on her homework, but Tsukimaru's words kept popping into her head.

Growling, Kagome threw her pencil at the wall and sighed angrily.

"Love, huh? Is it even possible?"

Thinking back on all her weeks with Sesshomaru and everything he'd done for her, and all the time they'd spent together, a blush dusted across her cheeks.

She could easily see how she could've fallen in love with him.

Shaking her head, Kagome waited for her blush to fade.

"No! He's in love with someone else! It's Sesshomaru!"

She blushed again.

…

**Ha-ha!**

**Our heroine-ish character is finally realizing her feelings thanks to our favorite, bipolar inu-female!**

**T.N.T!**


	347. Problem

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

During lunch, which Kagome and Sesshomaru again took outside, Kagome was being unusually silent.

It was bothering Sesshomaru immensely.

She kept shooting him furtive looks, and acting suspicious, and blushing.

He'd be the first to admit (to himself) that she looked absolutely adorable, looking at him from under her eyelashes with a light blush covering her cheeks, but she wouldn't speak to him, so his annoyance was trumping out over her adorable-ness.

Growling lowly, he turned to her. "What is your problem?"

Another blush rose to her cheeks. "What problem?" she asked in a high-pitched voice.

"You keep on blushing."

…

**T.N.T!**


	348. She might be in love

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

…

Kagome's blush darkened further and she looked away from him.

"I didn't think you had noticed."

His tone was dry. "It is impossible not to."

He didn't, of course, mention why it had been impossible to notice. How could he say that his heart fluttered every time he saw her face?

Shaking away his current train of thought, Sesshomaru turned back to Kagome.

"Well?"

Kagome bit her lip worriedly. "Well, I think I might be in love. Not with Inuyasha, of course, though you're probably not even thinking that…" Kagome frowned, taking a deep breath. "I think I'm in love."

…

**Poor, poor Sessho!  
T.N.T!**


	349. The truth will set you free

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

…

Sesshomaru's heart had practically stopped in his chest when he heard her say that.

He wished he had never asked her that question, or that he hadn't noticed her blushing, or just that she had a different answer to give him.

He severely doubted he would ever recover from the shock and the pain her words had sent through him, but he did what he did best to get through it.

He put on a mask of indifference and acted like what she had said didn't bother him.

"Hn."

Kagome giggled. "I feel better now."

That made one of them.

…

**Poor Sesshomaru.**

**T.N.T!**


	350. Cultural festival

**NOTE: Okay, so, I don't know how long it takes to prepare for a cultural festival, but I've sped it up, because I now have my real fanfiction author license. I wrote it up myself, just like with my medical degree from John Hopkins.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

Kagome smiled brightly as Sesshomaru and his father walked into the room where the debut of her and her team's meals would be.

"I'm glad you could come."

Toga smiled. "Yeah. I had to send Izayoi and Tsukimaru to Rin and Inuyasha's school in order to make up for my absence, but I wouldn't have missed it. Where's your family?"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Somewhere. I think mom and Sota are chasing down Grandpa. He likes to think he can exorcise youkai. He can't, but that doesn't stop him from trying."

Toga and Kagome laughed together.

Sesshomaru just watched them.

…

**T.N.T!**


	351. Radiance

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

…

Kagome ended up shooing Toga and her "assistant" out of the way while she went to the cooking room to retrieve the food.

She left all smiles.

Toga shook his head and eyed his son. "She really looks radiant today, doesn't she? More so than usual, don't you agree?"

Sesshomaru wasn't even going to humor his father with a monosyllable, but on the inside, he certainly did agree.

For some reason, she was positively shining.

He could only hope she wasn't pregnant.

They said that pregnant women glowed.  
Sesshomaru almost lost his composure.

He needed to reign in his imagination.

…

**Really, Sesshomaru?**

**Really?**

**T.N.T!**


	352. Watching her

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

During the presentation of the food, Kagome ran around happily.

Sesshomaru watched her carefully as she beamed at the people in the room and explained each and every concoction that was offered.

He watched her still as she offered soft smiles to the people who were helping her when they asked for her assistance in something.

His heart warmed in his chest as she shot him a smile that he preferred to think of as extra brilliant.

He turned his head as she was whisked away by someone.

He hoped that he would always be able to see her smiling.

…

**T.N.T!**


	353. Watching him, watching her

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

Toga watched his son while his son watched Kagome.

He almost smirked at the look in his son's eye. It was quite the familiar look.

He knew that he had that look whenever he saw Izayoi, and Shippo had it when he looked at Rin, and even though he preferred no to acknowledge it, Inuyasha had that look when he looked at Kikyo.

The look, of course, was played down on Sesshomaru's face, but it was still there.

He couldn't help but feel bad for his son. The girl didn't seem to have any feelings for him.

Unrequited love sucked.

…

**Toga's half-oblivious, half-perceptive.**

**You go half-and-half!**

**Toga, you're your own type of hanyou!**

**T.N.T!**


	354. Abuse

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

Kagome walked with Sesshomaru and Toga to the gates of the school.

She was talking back and forth with Toga about his methods of grounding Sesshomaru.

"I just think that locking him in a room could be consider child abuse," Kagome said.

"He practically an adult!"

"Then it's plain domestic abuse! Or maybe neglect! Who does that to their child anyway? What sort of father are you?"

"Well when you have kids, I'll tell your husband that you don't approve of locking up your child. We'll just see what he says."

Kagome giggled, but Toga was silent, watching Sesshomaru tense.

…

**Seriously Toga?**

**Was that necessary?**

**Way low blow.**

**Way low.**

**T.N.T!**


	355. Telling Tsukimaru

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

…

Kagome ended up being coerced by Toga's persuasive charms into joining the duo on their walk home.

When they arrived at the house, neither Rin nor Inuyasha were there. Izayoi was in the kitchen cooking dinner. Toga went to go check on his wife, and Sesshomaru followed him leaving Kagome with Tsukimaru.

Turning to the older woman, Kagome walked over and looked her straight in the eyes.

"You were right," she said. "Though I almost wish you weren't."

Tsukimaru raised her eyebrow. "Whatever are you talking about, darling?"

"I'm in love with your son."

Tsukimaru blinked.

She was actually astonished.

…

**Kagome's bold.**

**T.N.T!**


	356. Make a promise

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

The next weekend, Kagome and Sesshomaru met at WacDonald's.

Sesshomaru paid for his meal and Kagome's and Kagome prepared herself to eat both trays, as usual.

While sipping on Sesshomaru's soda, she cocked her head and pouted.

"Sesshomaru, will you promise me something?" she asked in a whisper, her voice laced with an undetectable sadness.

Sesshomaru raised and eyebrow, and Kagome looked down.

"I just want to make sure. I mean, I want us to always… Sesshomaru. You mean a lot to me. Way more than you know. I just want us, no matter what, to always, always, be friends."

…

**Yeah, she said it.**

**Get to the back of the line.**

**I'm being killed by Sesshomaru #487 of the Sessh/Kag-verse.**

**T.N.T!**


	357. The Abyss

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

When Kagome said that, Sesshomaru took his time spiraling into the increasingly familiar Abyss of Eternal Darkness.

He knew that they were friends. He had always known. She took her time to shoot him with arrows, just to make sure he knew.

Still, hearing her say it again, in a way that was practically permanent and most likely legally binding, made him almost depressed.

The only thing stopping him from being depressed was the fact that he was entirely too bad-boy to bother with it.

The friend card.

But what could he say?

She'd be crushed if he said no.

…

**Poor, poor Sesshomaru.**

**If I join you in the Abyss, will you kill me?**

**T.N.T!**


	358. Pain

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

…

Kagome's eyes were covered by her bang as she waited for his response. She had no idea what he was going to say, but she did know that she was going through physical pain after forcing herself to say that.

She didn't want to be friends with him, but, that was all she was to him, and she knew that she could never be anything more, so she took the practical route and made it so that she would always be able to be with him, even if they just had to be friends.

Excuses didn't even dull the pain.

…

**T.N.T!**


	359. His answer

**Disclaimer" I don't own anything.**

…

Gulping unnoticeably, Sesshomaru nodded.

"Yes."

Kagome blinked up at him. "Yes? Yes, what?"

"I promise."

Kagome blinked, not knowing whether to sag in relief or to cry because he had just confirmed her worst fears.

All they'd ever be was friends. It was how he wanted it.

She forced a smile, and hoped it looked reasonably convincing. "I'm so glad! I'm really, really glad."

She hoped he didn't notice her voice break, but with his superior hearing, she knew he hadn't missed it.

Turning back to her food. She sipped at his drink again.

They didn't talk anymore that day.

…

**T.N.T!**


	360. Wake up call & a false alarm

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

…

That night, Sesshomaru received a phone call.

Bolting up from the bed, he wasted no time in answering it, his heart hammering in worry as he waited for Kagome to speak.

"Sesshomaru," she said.

"What is wrong?" his voice was strained, and he waited for the news.

"Huh?"

Sesshomaru blinked, imagining her cocking her head in puzzlement to match her confused tone.

"What is wrong?" he repeated, now significantly less worried and much more annoyed.

"Nothing's wrong," she said in an innocent tone. "I just called you to check up on you."

Sesshomaru hung up the phone without any hesitation.

…

**Kagome!**

**You've got Sesshomaru all worried for nothing.**

**T.N.T!**


	361. Ever approaching deadline

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

…

The next week, Kagome was sitting at Sesshomaru's desk during lunch, playing with her chopsticks.

She sighed and looked at her friend.

"Graduation's in a few days."

"Hn."

They lapsed into silence.

"What're you going to do?" she asked.

Sesshomaru knew what she was talking about, but he wasn't sure himself, and he really didn't want to talk about it with the girl he was in love with.

Kagome herself was only asking out of concern. She wasn't interest in finding out who he was going to get engaged to.

She'd rather avoid having her heart crushed, thank-you very much.

…

**Poor the both of them.**

**T.N.T!**


	362. Why can't he just?

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

Kagome pouted when he didn't answer. She really was concerned. He had made himself a deadline and she was worried that he was going to get depressed over not making it in time.

She was sure that his parents would extend the deadline, but he was too prideful to ask or even accept. She hadn't been kidding about his pride thing when she had been talking to Toran.

Huffing, Kagome pouted again.

She really didn't understand why he couldn't just marry her.

Blinking, she questioned whether or not that thought had actually passed through her mind.

Her whole face flamed.

…

**I couldn't resist.**

**T.N.T!**


	363. Contemplating the question

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

…

Sesshomaru watched, his mood growing ever darker, as Kagome's face turned red.

He had the distinct feeling that she was thinking about this boy she was in love with, and he didn't like it at all.

He really wished she would tell him who it was so that he could just go and kill the stupid boy.

She would be sad, of course, but she would get over it…

Frowning lightly, his thoughts strayed to his graduation deadline. He truly didn't know what he was going to do.

It wasn't like he could just ask Kagome to marry him.

Right?

…

**T.N.T!**


	364. Face off

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

At home, Sesshomaru sat on the couch with Rin sitting next to him.

She had her head on his shoulder and she was sharing a look with Izayoi as Tsukimaru and Toga faced off.

"I don't understand why you can't just let it be, Tsukimaru. The deadline can be extended."

"I don't mind extending the deadline. I just have a problem with his methods of finding me a daughter-in-law."

"What problem would that be?"

Izayoi's eyes widened. She was about to interrupt, but Tsukimaru spoke before she could jump in.

"He has yet to begin courting dear Kagome."

Silence descended.

…

**Yes.**

**Tsukimaru seriously said that.**

**T.N.T!**


	365. Circulated

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

…

After Tsukimaru's statement, Sesshomaru immediately left the room, but not without a glare in the general direction of his father and mother.

Toga stared after his son.

He honestly couldn't believe that his ex-wife had just said that.

Well, he could, but…

It was common knowledge circulated around the house that Sesshomaru was in love with Kagome.

Sesshomaru himself didn't know that they knew, but now Tsukimaru had gone and revealed everything.

Tsukimaru hadn't actually said that Sesshomaru was in love with Kagome, but it had basically been implied.

Toga almost shuddered.

Locking his bedroom door wouldn't actually stop Sesshomaru.

…

**Sesshomaru!**

**Murdering your family is bad!**

**T.N.T!**


	366. Manipulation

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

…

Tsukimaru smirked when her son left the room glaring.

She had known that he would hear her unspoken words; he was her son after all.

His reaction was absolutely adorable, and it made her remember why she loved him. The only problem with what had happened was that she didn't know what to do next.

There were so many options. She wouldn't involve Kagome, of course. She liked the girl far too much, but manipulating Sesshomaru was an option she couldn't ignore.

She just had to figure out what to make him do.

The pains of being a loving mother.

…

**T.N.T!**


	367. Diplomas

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

…

The graduation ceremony arrived the next week.

Kagome smiled so hard she was sure that her face would split in two, but she couldn't stop herself.

She giggled hysterically when she went up to accept her diploma, and she almost fell when she skipped off the stage.

Sesshomaru was her exact opposite.

He was cool and solemn and silent. When his name was called, he didn't even crack a smirk, and certainly not a smile.

He walked with all the grace in the world on and off the stage.

Kagome stuck her tongue out at him.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes.

…

**That was the graduation.**

**Sesshomaru doesn't have a fiancée.**

**Shall we see what comes about?**

**T.N.T!**


	368. To Tokyo U

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

…

After the graduation Kagome and Sesshomaru met up.

They both had told their families that they were going to talk to each other, but that they would be right back.

Well, Kagome said that. Sesshomaru just walked off, but the message was received.

Kagome was still smiling. "Aren't you happy? I am!"

"Hn."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "I think you're regressing. You can say more than that. What do you think? Well?"

Sesshomaru stared at her for a while before nodding to himself. "I am going to Tokyo University."

Kagome blinked, her smile fading, before coming back.

"Oh, goodness. Congratulations."

…

**T.N.T!**


	369. Confessing

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

…

Sesshomaru didn't even notice the drastic change in attitude or tone. He was too busy trying to work up his courage, because, yes, Sesshomaru Taisho was afraid.

He was afraid of a short, overly perky, blue-eyed girl. Or he was afraid of what he felt towards her.

Still, he wasn't going to let his fear stop him from at least telling her he loved her. He had already resolved within himself that he wouldn't be deterred from his confession.

Bracing himself, he looked at her.

"I…"

Kagome blinked at him, not really paying attention to his words. "Hmm…?"

"I love-"

…

**I took great pleasure and special care in ending the chapter here.**

**T.N.T!**


	370. To Kyoto U

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

…

"Sesshomaru, I got accepted to Kyoto. I think I'm going to go there. Todai was my first choice, but…" Kagome shrugged as she said that, looking relatively calm on the outside. In reality, she was going crazy. She didn't understand why he had to go to Todai. Why couldn't he go to Osaka University?  
Sesshomaru was standing next to her. His eye was twitching.

He couldn't help but think that she had interrupted him on purpose. Had she even been listening to him?

Blinking, Kagome turned to Sesshomaru with her head cocked. "Were you saying something? I'm sorry."

Sesshomaru stared.

…

**If you have any complaints or would like to register for your turn to kill me, please take it up with Rin, who kindly agreed to be my personal secretary/assistant while I was being killed by Sesshomaru #2986.**

**Thank you for understanding. **

**T.N.T!**


	371. Separating

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

…

Sesshomaru continued to stare at her blankly, hard pressed to believe that his confession had just been interrupted. There was no way that he was going to try again. That had just been to stressful.

Closing his eyes, he spoke. "Hn. Congratulations."

"Thanks a bunch! I'm not really excited, but…"

"Did you not get accepted to Tokyo University?" Sesshomaru asked, his voce more devoid of emotion than usual.

Kagome shrugged, not noticing. "Well, you know…"

Sesshomaru didn't bother to reply.

"Listen, Fluffy. I'm going to go before my brother has a fit. See you later? Oh, and congratulations again."

"Hn."

…

**Yeah, that really just happened.**

**T.N.T!**


	372. Meeting

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

The night before the last day of school, there was a meeting called in the Taisho house. The meeting consisted of Tsukimaru, Toga, Izayoi, and Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru raised his eyebrow as the three adults stood staring at him.

"Why am I here?"

Toga cleared his throat and looked to his right at the two women who had prompted him to call Sesshomaru into his study.

They both nodded their heads and Izayoi made a shooing motion with her hands.

Nodding, Toga turned back to his obviously not amused and uninterested son.

"Listen, we need to talk about a few things."

…

**T.N.T!**


	373. Extension & advice

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

…

"I think you should take a bit more time to find someone. We can at least extend the deadline until you start college. That's no problem, so don't try and fight me on this."

Toga stopped and waited to see what Sesshomaru was going to say, and he was more than slightly unnerved when his son just kept his eyebrow raised and stared back at him blankly.

"Umm… right. So, my advice would be to," Toga looked back at the women, forgetting what he was supposed to say.

He turned back around. "Right, so, just think about it."

"About what?"

…

**That was pretty bad, Toga.**

**T.N.T!**


	374. Support

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

Jumping in before Toga could make an even bigger idiot of himself, Tsukimaru spoke.

"What he means is, we support your decision whole-heartedly if you choose to go after Kagome, but we support your decision half-heartedly if you choose to go after someone who is not her."

Izayoi nodded. "We'll support you either way, just make sure you make the right choice. This decision will follow you the rest of your life, after all."

"Exactly. That's what I was trying to say," Toga said.

Sesshomaru didn't spare his father a glance.

Toga growled under his breath. "Why am I here?"

…

**T.N.T!**


	375. End of school

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

…

Kagome leaned back and laid herself down, stretching out completely on the grass of the park.

She giggled a little and turned her head to look at Sesshomaru. He was sitting on a bench a few feet away from her, looking at her with a serious expression.

Turning her head to the sky, she sighed.

"We're done with school, Sesshomaru. Next we're going to college, and who knows what afterwards. Well, Jakotsu probably knows, but I think he's stalking us. Plus he has that obsession with psychics…"

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and tried to ignore her. It didn't really work.

…

**T.N.T!**


	376. Confessing (again)

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

…

Sesshomaru decided that he would give it one more go.

He would tell her what he felt and he would see her reaction. There was nothing she could say to interrupt him.

Nodding, he stood and walked over to her.

Looking down on her, his heart was in his throat.

Kagome blinked up at him, before propping herself up on her elbows.

"Is something wrong, Sesshomaru?"

"I have something to tell you.

Kagome was standing in a flash with her hand on his forehead.

"Are you sick? Are you dying? What's wrong?"

"No."

Kagome pulled her hand back.

"I love-"

…

**Yes. **

**I did it again.**

**Congratulate me.**

**T.N.T!**


	377. To Todai, too

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

…

"You know, Sesshomaru, I'm going to Todai too."

Sesshomaru blinked, once again shot down. He was disappointed, of course, but he was more surprised over what she had said.

Kagome shrugged and ran her still slightly raised hand through her hair.

"I was going to go to Kyoto, I swear, I was. But then, I was thinking, I had been accepted to Todai, and I just… I don't know."

"Why would you not go to Tokyo University?" Sesshomaru asked.

A light blush stained Kagome's cheeks and nose. She muttered something under her breath, so low that he couldn't hear her.

…

**What's her deal with interrupting him?**

**T.N.T!**


	378. Reasoning

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

…

"What?" Sesshomaru said.

Sighing, Kagome looked at him, her blush growing darker. "I didn't want to go at first because the guy that I like is going there. He doesn't even know I like him, so I thought it'd be hard for me to be around him. Then I decided that I'd rather be around him than not, even if he didn't know I loved him, and even if he doesn't love me back."

Sesshomaru's heart stilled in his chest.

He hated hearing her talk about that guy, whoever he was. He was now more determined than ever to confess.

…

**T.N.T!**


	379. The waiting game

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

…

After Kagome said that, she waited in apprehension to hear what he would say in response.

She was wondering whether or not he would say something harsh to her, like when he had found her in the well.

He would have had perfectly good reason to say something like that. Even she knew that she was being silly and foolish for not wanting to go to the college of her choice because of the guy she liked, loved.

But it was Sesshomaru!

He wasn't just any guy, and he was her friend, too.

She shivered in wary anticipation.

She waited.

…

**T.N.T!**


	380. Listen

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

…

Sesshomaru glared at the top of Kagome's head, ready to tell her, no matter how much she interrupted him.

"Look at me," he said firmly.

She looked up at him hesitantly, with a small smile.

Steadily, Sesshomaru raised his arms and placed one hand on each of Kagome's shoulders.

She blinked up at him and cocked her head. "Sesshomaru…? What's wrong? What is it?"

"Do not talk. I have something to tell you and you will not interrupt me again."

Kagome blushed heavily. "Have I been interrupting you, Sesshomaru? Sorry, I didn't realize that I was."

"Be quiet and listen."

…

**Now, it's only coincidence that this is the 20****th**** chapter that I'm updating today. **

**Honest.**

**My word as a girl scout.**

**Only, I'm not a girl scout.**

**Never was a girl scout either.**

**Besides, how good is the word of a girl scout anyway?**

**T.N.T!**


	381. The actual confession

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

Sesshomaru took a deep breath and forced himself to look Kagome straight in her big, blue, curious eyes.

"You are the most acceptable female I have come in contact with. I would have you marry me."

Sesshomaru cursed inwardly. That wasn't how it was supposed to come out. He meant to say something… else.

Maybe something like he loved her and that he wanted to spend the rest of his extremely long life with her.

That's what they always said in the soap operas that Rin loved watching.

He blamed it on the fact that he hadn't rehearsed his speech.

…

**Is anyone else disappointed in our favorite daiyoukai?**

**I am.**

**In fact, all the other Sesshomaru's are too, and they left killing me to hide in the Abyss of Eternal Darkness in shame and disappointment.**

**T.N.T!**


	382. Kagome's reaction

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

…

Kagome stared at him in disbelief.

A thousand thoughts raced through her mind, the most prominent of which was what she blurted out.

"Are you confessing to me?"

Sure it didn't sound like a normal confession, but this was Sesshomaru after all.

Sesshomaru blinked at her, before nodding stiffly.

Kagome stared and nodded as well.

"So, you mean, I'm the girl you were talking about?"

He nodded stiffly once more.

Kagome blinked, assaulted by emotions. First was anger; where did he get off saying she was difficult?

That was quickly replaced by giddiness and glee.

Wait until she told Jakotsu!

…

**T.N.T!**


	383. Another lesson

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

…

The happiness growing inside Kagome quickly overwhelmed her and she began giggling.

She ripped herself out of Sesshomaru's grasp and turned around. She then burst out, laughing full on.

Turning back to Sesshomaru, her eyes sparkling, she stared at him, shaking her head.

"Sesshomaru, I'm sorry, but I think we need to give you another lesson. You definitely need to learn how to confess to girls. Honestly, that had to be the worst confession in the history of all confessions!"

She giggled again, and she was so completely wrapped up in her happiness, she missed the look on Sesshomaru's face.

…

**T.N.T!**


	384. The bitter sting of rejection

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

…

Sesshomaru, for his part, took her laughter and her words as a rejection.

Not only had she rejected him, in his mind, but she was laughing at him as well. It was like a slap in his face, only it hurt more. It was adding insult to injury

He knew he should have been prepared for it, she was in love with someone else, but for some reason, the possibility that she would reject him seemed impossible.

Putting on an indifferent mask, Sesshomaru nodded.

"That was foolish. Forget what I had said. I will leave you now."

Sesshomaru turned away.

…

**T.N.T!**


	385. Sensitive

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

…

Kagome's eyes widened as he turned to walk away. Realizing what impression she had given, she quickly put her hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"Sesshomaru, wait," she said.

He turned around. "What?" his voice was sharp.

Kagome couldn't help the giggle that came out of her mouth. Who knew that Sesshomaru was so sensitive?

She shook her head and tried to compose herself, but she was too happy.

"I really don't suppose that it'll be any use to teach you how to confess to a girl, so we'll just let this slide, hmm?"

Sesshomaru blinked, not quite understanding.

…

**T.N.T!**


	386. Kagome's confession

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

…

"What?"

Kagome rolled her eyes, still laughing. "What? You can give a wacked out confession, but I can't? I'll spell it out if I have to. You won't need to learn how to properly confess to someone because you won't be confessing to any other girl. Why in the world would I let you?"

"You…?" Sesshomaru trailed off, not even daring to hope that what she was saying meant what he was hoping she was saying.

"Sesshomaru, I accept your confession and your proposal. I love you, too."

She pulled her hand away and threw back her head, laughing heartily.

…

**T.N.T!**


	387. Happy

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

Sesshomaru stared at her, trying to process what she had said.

"You will be my intended?"

Kagome nodded, blushing slightly. "Yeah, but you're going to have to do that over. That wasn't very official, you know, and it's definitely not how any girl expects to get engaged."

Sesshomaru blinked, nodding in response.

"Of course."

They stood there a while, before Kagome giggled and jumped to hug him.

"I'm really happy now, Sesshomaru. You make me really happy."

She pulled away and looked up at him, just as he began to lean down, intent on capturing her lips with his own.

…

**Oh my goodness! I was blushing during that last scene. I almost wasn't able to write that.**

**T.N.T!**


	388. Necessity

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

…

A week later, Kagome and Sesshomaru stared at each other, but not in a romantic way.

"Is this necessary?" Sesshomaru asked.

Kagome pouted and crossed her arms. "Of course it's necessary. Were you planning to leave them in the dark until the wedding?"

Sesshomaru didn't answer and looked away.

"You were! I can't believe you. You're unbelievable, you know that?"

"Come then, since you are so insistent. We will go to tell them."

Kagome nodded sternly, and Sesshomaru took Kagome's arm in his own.

They walked down the driveway together, the ring on Kagome's left hand sparkling in the sun.

…

**T.N.T!**


	389. Telling

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

…

Rin was the first one to notice the ring, but she just giggled and covered her mouth with hand, which also bore a diamond ring.

Kagome quickly hid both of her hands behind her back and walked away from Sesshomaru towards Tsukimaru, a small smirk playing on her lips.

"It's good to see you again Kagome darling," Tsukimaru said without much enthusiasm.

Kagome's eyes sparkled. "You, too. You know, you don't seem happy. I know something that'll really cheer you up, though."

"Whatever could that be?"

"I'm giving you permission to through the biggest engagement party you want."

Tsukimaru laughed.

…

**T.N.T!**


	390. Epilogue-ish: Goodnight

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

…

Sesshomaru walked Kagome home sometime during the evening. When they were at her doorstep and Kagome was preparing to go inside, she stopped and turned around to face him.

"You know, I was talking it over with Tsukimaru, and we feel as if we've been deprived. And we also feel as if you've been deprived."

"Of what?"

"Of fundamental embarrassment that's necessary for your growth! I've already seen your baby pictures after all. You'll just have to take all new ones. That might be a bit difficult though…"

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. "Goodnight."

Kagome giggled and kissed his cheek. "Goodnight."

…

**It's over!**

**They're together and all is right with the world!**

**Oh, and-**

**POLL ALERT! POLL ALERT!**

**There is going to be a poll for you guys to choose what scenes you want to see in the extra chapters. It will only be open for a limited amount of days before I begin writing the chapters.**

**So-**

**VOTE! VOTE! VOTE!**

**T.N.T!**


	391. Extra scene 1-He could be a teacher

**This is the first extra scene. It is between chapters 62 and 63.**

**And remember, these do not qualify as drabbles. They'll be all over the 100 word limit. Enjoy!**

…

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

Kagome grinned at Sesshomaru's tight expression. The tension was barely there, but she could tell he was resistant to the whole idea.

Rolling her eyes, she spoke. "Come on, Sesshomaru! It's either this… or we can go over to Jakotsu house. He invited us to a sleepover. Just you, me and him."

"Lead on."

Kagome smiled brightly at his sudden change in attitude. Small white lies worked wonders.

Nodding to herself, she walked onto the playground. She gave a small smile to the group of parents sitting on benches a little ways away. It had been hard to get their permission, but she had promised that nothing bad would happen.

"All right, kids!" Kagome shouted. "All of you gather around! I have a friend here who's gong to teach you a game!"

With excited screams, all of the children, ranging from 3 to 6 years old, youkai, hanyou, and human, rushed over. They formed an ever-moving semi circle around Sesshomaru and Kagome.

Kagome got on her knees and smiled at them softly.

"I'm Kagome. This guy right here is Sesshomaru. He decided that he would play with you all today."

There were shout of excitement and giggles, and odd outbursts ranging from "I want candy!" to "his hair is pretty."

Sesshomaru's eyebrow twitched.

"I'm going to stand over there, okay, guys? Have fun with Sesshomaru."

With a smile, she stood and walked a couple of meters away, but not before shooting Sesshomaru a look that clearly said, "behave and be patient."

Sesshomaru turned and frowned down at the mass of children gathered in front of him. They were twitching and fidgeting and loud, like Kagome. He immediately decided that his children would be nothing like them.

Unfortunately for him, while he was thinking, the kids ran out of the patience that Sesshomaru wasn't trying very desperately to obtain.

They all screamed and rushed him. They grabbed onto his legs and tugged on his hair and one of them even licked him. They scratched at him and clawed at him and bit him.

Sesshomaru snapped, and Kagome watched in horror, along with the parents who were frozen in their seats.

"Back away from me or you will be eviscerated."

Sesshomaru's voice was colder than it had ever been.

Even the younger children knew that this was not someone to mess with, despite the fact that none of them knew what the big word at the end of his sentence meant.

They all let go of him and backed away fearfully.

One of them, however, was quite bold.

"What does e-eviscerated mean?"

Mimicking Kagome while completely ignoring the obvious panic of all those around him, Sesshomaru knelt in front of the children, almost gingerly.

Leaning forward to engage them, Sesshomaru spoke. "Evisceration is disembowelment. That, in simple terms, is the process of removing your entrails from your body. If you had not backed away from me, I would have picked up each one of you and stuck my hand through your stomachs. I would have pushed until my hand came out on the other side and then I would have pulled my hand back out, grabbing your stomach and various other internal organs in the process. I would rip them from your body and most, if not all, of you would have died."

They all looked at him with wide eyes and varying expressions of fear and horror, all ranging well past terrified.

Sesshomaru continued without regard. "If any of you had survived that process, I would have melted you."

He said this while holding up his claws. The hand glowed green and poison dripped from his fingertips. The acid fell and melted through the ground.

Instantaneously, screams sounded and all the children ran hysterically away from him to their parents.

Sesshomaru fought the urge to cover his ears as he stood.

Soon Kagome, who looked positively aghast, approached him.

"I can't believe that just happened."

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow.

…

**I hope you enjoyed that!**

**It was stupid, but that's the most that Sesshomaru has ever talked in the story.**

**Achievement!**

**T.N.T!**


	392. Extra scene 2-Nightmare

**This is between 89 and 90.**

…

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

Sesshomaru sat in traditional clothing that he clearly remembered his mother forcing him into sometime after he had turned 16.

He blinked as Kagome appeared in front of him. She was dressed in a light summer yukata and her face was made up lightly. She smiled at him and poured him tea out of a teapot that had appeared out of nowhere in her hands.

"Sesshomaru-sama, the Lady has returned from her trip to Paris."

Sesshomaru blinked and raised an eyebrow. "My mate?" he asked, confused. He had no idea where those words had come from, but he had felt obliged to say them.

Kagome giggled. "Of course, my lord. Who else would it be? She has informed me that she will attend to you shortly. Can I get you anything else, Sesshomaru-sama?"

"No."

Kagome disappeared suddenly.

Sesshomaru blinked as he stood up, almost against his will, but he felt so compelled, he couldn't resist.

Just then, a shoji screen appeared and it slid open slowly.

A woman walked in. she was wearing a traditional layered kimono and her sleeve was raised to cover the bottom half of her face.

"Sesshomaru! How I've missed you!"

The woman ran towards him, arms outstretched, when Sesshomaru realized that the woman was not a woman at all.

Instead, the woman, who was actually man, was one of three banes of his existence, and the only reason Kagome, one of the other banes of his existence, could make him do anything.

Sesshomaru growled.

Then the whole world fell away, along with Jakotsu-thankfully.

However, Sesshomaru was slightly less grateful when the giant visage of Kagome appeared, looming over him.

She had flames in her eyes and she was laughing maniacally. Soon his mother and his stepmother, and even Rin joined her.

They continued to laugh, and he was surrounded by multiple, dancing Jakotsu's.

Sesshomaru lunged, poised to kill, when a ringing sounded and interrupted his strike.

His eyes popped open, and for once, Sesshomaru was glad to have his sleep interrupted, for whatever reason.

…

**Well!**

**No wonder he didn't want to talk about his dream with Kagome.**

**Scarred for life.**

**I really, really am.**

**T.N.T!**


	393. Extra scene 3-Setting up the deal

**This is between chapters 95 and 96.**

…

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

Kagome blinked as she stood outside of the gate.

Sesshomaru had just received a phone call and now he was gone.

She sighed at how sudden he had left. She probably needed to tell him something, but she couldn't for the life of her think of whether or not she actually had something to say, or if she just wanted to annoy him.

Sighing, Kagome prepared to walk off, when she spotted a certain lipstick-wearing male.

A small, completely evil smirk wormed its way onto Kagome's face. He raised her hand into the air and waved around her whole arm.

"Jakotsu! Jakotsu! Over here!"

The male looked over at her with a slight frown, but walked over to her hesitantly anyway.

Kagome winced as she remembered that, although she had been threatening Sesshomaru with Jakotsu's name, she hadn't actually spoken to the boy. Ever.

She just knew he had a reputation for fiercely chasing after handsome boys with a decidedly yandere attitude, only he had skipped over the first stage of the trait.

She also, belatedly, realized that he had a thing _against_ girls.

Gulping as he approached her, she steeled herself.

"What do you want, woman?" he asked harshly.

Narrowing her eyes, she gave him a calculating look. "I have a proposition for you. One involving Sesshomaru Taisho."

His countenance transformed automatically.

"Oh! Sesshomaru! I absolutely adore him! He's so cold, but so handsome! What is it?" he asked, literally gushing.

Kagome smirked. "I'd like for you to help me. I want for you to be something of a back-up plan, if something were to go wrong. I have to do a favor for Sesshomaru and you know how… violent he can be. Just to make sure he stays in line, I'd like to be able to call on you if he does something wrong. Is that okay?"

Jakotsu's eyes sparkled happily. "Of course! I'd love to help out!"

Kagome smiled. "Good. We can exchange phone numbers then."

The two students did just that.

"Thanks for helping, Jakotsu. I'll definitely be calling you."

"No problem, Kagome! You know what? I think you're the only girl I actually like."

With that, Jakotsu hugged Kagome tightly, before skipping off with a wave that was almost equivalent to Kagome's in the jaunty factor.

Kagome smirked.

Now Sesshomaru definitely had a reason to be worried.

…

**Hope you like it.**

**T.N.T!**


	394. Extra scene 4-Conditional secret keeper

**This is between chapters 128 and 129.**

**For some reason, before I've even started writing, I feel as though this chapter is going to be a definite disappointment.**

**Try not to mind me.**

**I've been told I'm pessimistic before.**

**Here we go.**

…

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

Sesshomaru stomped over to the door in a completely dignified manner, something only he could manage, and possibly his mother.

Ripping open the door while still seeming completely in control, he glared at Kagome who was smiling slightly.

"Aren't we happy today. Have a good dream or something?"

Kagome gave Sesshomaru a saucy wink. He glared at her blankly.

Kagome rolled her eyes at his attitude. "Are you going to invite me in?"

"Why do you have that?" Sesshomaru asked, staring at the binder she was holding in her hand.

"So that I can write down my observations. I think I can glean a lot about your character from your family and how you interact with them."

"Learning about my character is unnecessary."

"Who is helping who here?" Kagome asked loftily, an eyebrow raised in a very Sesshomaru like fashion.

Sesshomaru very nearly growled. He kept his composure, however, and gave Kagome an icy glare.

"Do not say anything."

Kagome blinked, losing all of her pretentious haughtiness. She cocked her head to the side. "About what?"

He gestured sharply to the binder and Kagome's eyes lit up in realization. Then they narrowed playfully and she smirked at him.

"You don't want them to know, is that it? I wonder why…"

"Do not tell them."

"Move."

"Will you tell them?"

Kagome looked at him. 'You know, you really are rude. Here I am, on your doorstep, and you're keeping me outside."

"Will you tell them?" Sesshomaru gritted out, unused to having to repeat himself, and not at all liking it.

Kagome sighed. "Let's make a deal. I won't tell them, if you consider going out on a date with Jakotsu."

Sesshomaru froze, and Kagome bit her lip to keep from laughing as she slipped past him into the house.

He quickly came back to earth when she went by him. He set a hand on her shoulder and spun her around.

"You will tell no one."

Kagome again rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Since you seem so dead set on this, I won't tell. But! You and I are going to have a talk about a certain psychopathic future lover of yours later. Lead on."

…

**That was a bit disappointing.**

**Don't you agree?**

**The next one'll make up for it though, so I suppose it's okay…**

**T.N.T!**


	395. Extra scene 5-Dress shopping

**This is less in between 148 and 149 and more before, during, and after 149.**

**Enjoy.**

…

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

Sesshomaru and Kagome stood in front of a formal dress store.

Kagome shifted nervously. "I've never been to one of these stores before."

"I have."

Kagome's eyebrow twitched. "Well, that's just great," she muttered under her breath. "You could give me some emotional support, you know."

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at the ridiculousness of her statement.

"Come."

With that, he walked into the store, and Kagome followed after him very meekly. Her shoulders were hunched and her head was down and she was walking as close to Sesshomaru as she could.

Dress shopping was so frightening when the clothes looked expensive and were probably twice as much as you thought they cost. Kagome shivered.

When they entered the store, they were immediately swarmed by a group of women with caked on makeup and tight fitting clothes, all of whom seemed to be representatives of the store and familiar with Sesshomaru.

"Ah! Hello, young Mr. Taisho."

"Who is this?"

"What sort of dress are you looking for?"

"Do you-"

Sesshomaru cut them off with a glare, before grabbing one of the women and leading her over to a sitting area in the back of the store. Kagome followed, not commenting on how rude it was to manhandle people, even though that was what she was thinking.

When they got to the couches, Sesshomaru let the woman go and sat down on the couch gracefully, forcefully pulling Kagome down with him.

"You will find a dress for her."

The woman nodded furiously and flitted off to some corner of the store.

Kagome turned to Sesshomaru sharply.

"I want to go home, Sesshomaru."

"Find a dress and you may leave."

"Wait! You aren't going to walk me home?"

Sesshomaru stared at her and he had to wonder how her mind worked for her to latch onto that unspoken and completely unrelated topic, of all things.

Before he could speak to ridicule her, the saleswoman reappeared with a dress in her hands.

"How do you like this one, Mr. Taisho?"

"Shouldn't she be asking me?" Kagome whispered.

Sesshomaru shot her a look and she nodded.

"Right."

Both of them turned back to the dress. It was gold and floor length and Kagome frowned as she saw the slit. She quickly realized that she had bigger problems.

"How much does the dress cost?"

"My mother is paying for it."

"What?" Kagome screeched, hurting everyone's ears, even those without youkai hearing.

Sesshomaru didn't respond as Kagome began to rant at him.

"Get another dress," he told the woman who had been waiting for an answer.

The woman left and Kagome pouted.

When she came back, she had a blue dress in her hands. The color obviously matched Kagome's eyes, but there was a problem for Kagome.

It was obviously going to be tight on her, purposefully so, and the neckline plunged.

Kagome's eyes widened.

"I can't wear that! Or any of the dresses in this store probably."

Sesshomaru looked at her questioningly.

Kagome gestured wildy at the surrounding area. "I'm 17 years old! These'll all make me look like an adult."

"Hnn. I suppose you would rather appear as a child."

Kagome wasn't listening as she continued to fret. "And your mother's paying for it. It makes me feel bad!"

Sesshomaru, in turn, ignored her. "Rin will be wearing red."

"That's nice," Kagome replied.

"You will wear white."

"That's great."

Sesshomaru turned to the attendant. "Find something white."

The woman nodded and walked off.

Sesshomaru turned to Kagome nonchalantly. "You are making a fool of yourself."

"What?" Kagome said, partially enraged, but not able to become fully angry because she was too stressed out –and because she had a feeling he was partially right.

Sesshomaru didn't answer as the attendant came back, two helpers in tow. Together, the three of them held 6 pure white dresses up for inspection.

Kagome's brow furrowed. "They all look the same!" she whined.

"They do not."

"Not to you!"

"Of course not."

"See! That's why you and Jakotsu are perfect for each other. You both have great taste in women's clothing!"

Sesshomaru was hard pressed not to growl at her.

The attendants cleared their throats, distracting him.

He turned back to them and eyed the dresses.

"Try that one on," he said, standing and swiping a dress from one of the helpers.

Kagome stood and nodded.

Going into a dressing room, she practically cried as she slipped on the dress. She wasn't sure she liked being Sesshomaru's friend.

It was too difficult to do stuff like this.

She didn't want to go to the party. She didn't want to have Tsukimaru pay for anything. All she wanted was a nice hot bowl of oden. And maybe to poke Sesshomaru, but that's it.

She didn't need all of this in her life.

Stepping out of the dressing room, Kagome sniffed.

Instantly, the women were upon her, cooing and praising.

Kagome was extremely uncomfortable.

She turned to Sesshomaru with a glare.

"I hate you."

Sesshomaru almost smirked.

…

**Hnn…**

**T.N.T!**


	396. Extra scene 6-Grounded

**This is between chapters 291 and 292. I don't care if all the others were disappointing; this one is going to rock! I hope…**

**Probably not.**

…

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

…

It happened so fast, Sesshomaru wasn't entirely sure how.

All he knew was that his mother and stepmother had told him not to kill his brother and then, his father, who had been standing next to Tsukimaru and Izayoi with a stern expression, pushed Sesshomaru into a normally unused room where Inuyasha was tied to a chair and bound with sutras, yelling his head off.

Sesshomaru had tried to exit the room, but he had been stopped by the immense holy power emanating from the door. Not even he could get past that.

Now he was sitting in the only other chair in the otherwise barren room, glaring at his half-brother who was still yelling.

"Shut your mouth if you value your life, fool."

Sesshomaru, obviously, wasn't in a good mood. He hated dealing with Inuyasha on a regular basis, and not only was he locked in a room with the idiot, the idiot was trying to court the girl he intended to marry.

That did not suit Sesshomaru at all.

"I don't have to listen to you!" Inuyasha yelled, completely ignoring the homicidal aura surrounding his older half-brother.

Sesshomaru stood suddenly and flicked out his whip.

It sliced through the sutras and the ropes tying Inuyasha to the chair.

The hanyou immediately jumped up, but was flung back when Sesshomaru shot his whip out. Inuyasha smashed into the wall behind him, cracking it slightly.

"What in the world was that for?" Inuyasha yelled.

Sesshomaru just glared at him. All he was thinking about was Kagome and how he didn't want Inuyasha anywhere near her.

Ever.

"I'm teaching you a lesson."

Sesshomaru charged forward and extended his claws, running them through Inuyasha, but not fully.

Inuyasha made a strangled noise as Sesshomaru took his hand out of Inuyasha's abdomen and flicked the blood off of his claws.

"Unfortunately, I am not allowed to kill you."

Saying that, Sesshomaru picked Inuyasha up and repeatedly rammed his head into the wall near the door.

The wall cracked over and over until it crumbled and there was an opening big enough for Sesshomaru to walk through.

He threw Inuyasha behind him nonchalantly.

He walked out just as Toga appeared.

"Sesshomaru! What did you do?"

"I have a meeting."

With that, Sesshomaru walked out on his father, not bothering to look back, thinking all the while about Kagome.

And about ruthlessly killing Inuyasha.

The two subjects went hand in hand.

…

**That was awesome Sesshomaru.**

**Very awesome.**

**T.N.T!**


	397. Extra scene 7-Revenge, incomplete

**This is between chapters 326 and 327.**

**This is going to be almost as fun for me as last time.**

**Probably.**

**If last time was any fun. **

**I can't remember.**

…

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

Sesshomaru cracked his knuckles ominously as he lifted his nose into the air discreetly.

It was easy for a youkai of his caliber to detect his half-brother's disgusting scent, which was closely intertwined with that of Kagome's cousin.

Sesshomaru growled lowly under his breath as he followed the trail that his sensitive nose had picked up. He wondered if the fool had noticed Kagome coming upon him with her cousin or if he could tell that he was about to die.

Sesshomaru smirked.

It wasn't a friendly smirk, or even a playful smirk. It was a smirk that if it were seen by anyone, they would know that they –or some other poor soul- were about to die by his hand. And they would know that the death would be slow, painful, torturous, and drawn out as long as possible by someone who would enjoy their death.

Sesshomaru came across a secluded area in the park that Kagome had been in. He growled as he walked a bit further and saw his half-brother kissing Kikyo.

"Little brother."

Inuyasha immediately pulled away from Kikyo, his eyes wide.

"Se-Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru ignored Inuyasha as he spluttered, and turned to Kikyo.

"Leave."

She lifted her chin haughtily as if to say she didn't have to do what he said, but at his furious snarl, her eyes widened.

Even she wasn't that proud.

She left with a small look at Inuyasha, and the two brothers were alone.

Sesshomaru wasted no time in attacking his brother.

Smoothly running towards him, he gabbed Inuyasha by the neck and lifted him up, still running, until Inuyasha was banged into a tree.

Said hanyou groaned.

"Sesshomaru," he said in a strained voice.

The glare Sesshomaru pinned him with was enough to let Inuyasha know that he wasn't going to survive this one. Thankfully enough for Inuyasha, Sesshomaru's phone rang.

Sesshomaru debated on not answering, but he didn't know if it would be Kagome or not, so he had to. His eyes never left Inuyasha's as he grabbed his phone. Snapping it open with one hand, still pressing Inuyasha to a tree, he spoke.

"What?" he snapped, literally growling, but trying to soften his tone, just in case it was Kagome.

"Sesshomaru, you wouldn't happen to be with Inuyasha, would you?" his father's voice asked, laced with worry.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed. He should have just let the phone ring. "Hn."

"Sesshomaru, don't kill him!"

Sesshomaru wasn't inclined to listen. While his father was the more powerful of the duo, his mother was much more intimidating. When she told him not to kill Inuyasha, he had no choice but to listen. When his father told him, however…

"Hn."

The monosyllabic rejection of the command was enough of a warning for both Toga and Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru squeezed Inuyasha's neck tighter and a smirk appeared as his claws dug into Inuyasha's flesh. His fingers glowed with his poison and Inuyasha let out a stifled scream.

"Sesshomaru!" Toga cried over the phone.

Sesshomaru ignored his father and languidly blinked as his claws dug further into his half-brother's neck.

In a break neck attempt to stop his elder son from killing his younger son, Toga screamed out the first thing on his mind.

"Sesshomaru, you are forbidden from killing Inuyasha! What would Kagome say?"

Blinking, Sesshomaru's grip loosened considerably, but it was still tight enough to keep Inuyasha stuck to the tree.

"She would not be pleased, Sesshomaru," Toga growled through the phone, hoping to convince his homicidal son not to be so homicidal, despite the fact that Inuyasha deserved whatever Sesshomaru had been about to do. Probably.

Sesshomaru blinked and thought about what his father had said. Sesshomaru had a feeling that Kagome would not be happy if she knew that he had killed Inuyasha. No, he was sure of it.

Almost sighing at that fact, Sesshomaru spoke to his father. "Your son will live."

With that, Sesshomaru dropped Inuyasha and walked away, but not before kicking his half-brother so hard that he flew through 4 trees.

…

**Ahh…**

**Brotherly love.**

**Or would the proper saying at the time be true love, because he was only doing that for Kagome.**

**Hmm…**

**A puzzle!**

**T.N.T!**


	398. Extra scene 8-Ring shopping

**This is the first scene between chapter 387 and 388. **

**Enjoy.**

…

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

Kagome frowned up at her fiancé as they walked through the shopping center.

Sesshomaru had driven the two of them to a neighboring district to go to a shopping mall to shop for a ring.

Kagome was regretting telling him that he had to get her a ring. She really hated shopping for expensive things. It made her uncomfortable.

"Sesshomaru," Kagome said tightly, glancing around at the high-end jewelry stores that surrounded them on either side.

Sesshomaru ignored her, knowing what she was going to say.

"Sesshomaru! I don't want to go ring shopping anymore. Take me home."

"No."

"Why? Isn't this my decision?"

"Not anymore."

"You're terrible and sadistic. Why do you take so much pleasure in torturing me?"

Sesshomaru looked down at Kagome, who had stopped walking to plant her hands on her hips.

"You are being melodramatic."

Kagome stomped her foot childishly before pouting. "Please take me home! I don't even know what we're looking for."

"I do."

Kagome threw her hands into the air. "See! I knew you should have chosen Jakotsu."

Sesshomaru's eyebrow twitched. He walked over to Kagome and took her hand, placing it in the crook of his elbow, before walking on. Kagome dragged her feet, but eventually began walking beside him.

"Sesshomaru, take me home."

He continued walking, but looked down at her. She was shooting him a frightening glare. If he were anyone else, he would have cowered. As he wasn't, he couldn't be bothered to find her intimidating. She was too adorable to be scary.

Kagome pouted when he didn't listen to her.

"We will go into this store," Sesshomaru said suddenly.

He turned on his heel and Kagome groaned as he pulled her along.

Opening the door, Sesshomaru let Kagome go in first, and he followed after her.

Looking around the interior of the store, Kagome shifted uncomfortably. Suddenly, a harsh looking woman approached them.

"How may I help you?"

"An engagement ring."

Kagome watched as the woman led Sesshomaru away. Biting her lip she took a step back. She attempted to walk out of the door, but Sesshomaru's eyes found her and he raised an eyebrow.

Gulping, Kagome approached them and tried to act as if she hadn't just been trying to escape.

"You're the fiancée?" the lady asked.

Kagome nodded.

"I will be right back. I have a selection I think would suit you in the storage room."

As soon as the woman was out of sight, Kagome turned to Sesshomaru.

"Why can't you just take me home?" she hissed under breath, tugging on Sesshomaru's arm. "It's normally the guy who does this stuff alone. Why can't you just get the ring by yourself?"

Sesshomaru looked at her intently. "You really wish to go home?"

Kagome stared at him like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "No duh! I've been begging you to take me home since we arrived at the mall!"

Nodding, Sesshomaru turned around to see the sales woman coming back into view with a tray of diamond rings in her hands.

Sesshomaru spoke before she could open her mouth. "We will be leaving now. I will buy all of the rings."

At his words, both women gaped at him.

The saleswoman recovered first. "Of course!"

She went to the register and Sesshomaru began to follow her, when Kagome gripped his arm.

"You wait just a minute!" Kagome shouted. "You can't buy all those rings!"

"I can."

"No! Why in the world are you doing that? What are you thinking?"

"You wish to go home. We will sort through them and pick the one you want later."

"Absolutely not! I bet you can't even return the rings I don't want! They're nonrefundable! Aren't they?" she yelled the last part at the woman.

The woman opened her mouth, but Kagome yelled over her.

"I know they're nonrefundable! You can't buy them all!"

Sesshomaru blinked, trying not to wince at her volume. As he recovered, he spoke. "Then we will have to look for a ring."

Kagome's eyes widened. "Oh, no! You aren't going to manipulate me like that!"

As it turned out, Sesshomaru succeeded in using Kagome's dislike of spending large amounts of money against her.

He dragged her through multiple shops looking for what he thought of as the perfect ring. Unfortunately, Sesshomaru's view of the perfect ring and Kagome's view of the perfect ring were vastly different. He wanted something expensive and she wanted something inexpensive.

Their desires were completely opposite.

Kagome was on the verge of begging him to play rock, paper, scissors with her to solve their dilemma.

Before she get on her knees, however, they found the perfect compromise.

They walked into a particularly elegant store and were approached by a well-groomed man.

Kagome explained the situation, and the man came up with a great solution.

"Perhaps you would be satisfied with this ring," he said, guiding them over to a counter.

He showed them a ring with a silver band and a 3-tier princess cut diamond setting.

Kagome and Sesshomaru shared a look.

It was just over the bridge, only slightly making it past expensive, and best of all, it wasn't as gaudy as the other expensive rings they had come across.

"Get it," Kagome said firmly.

Sesshomaru almost frowned. "Are you sure you want-"

"Sesshomaru, if you don't get this ring, I swear, I will never speak to you again. Just. Buy. The ring."

Sesshomaru inwardly rolled his eyes at how histrionic she was being, but wasted no time in doing what she asked.

He was almost as eager to get away from the mall as she was.

…

**That was terrible, I think.**

**Not nearly so much fun as I thought it would be.**

**Boo…!**

**T.N.T! **


	399. Extra scene 9-Telling Jakotsu

**The second one between 387 and 388.**

**I was surprised when I saw that this was the most desired scene.**

**Not really.**

**I mean, come on.**

**It's Jakotsu, and we are all secretly masochists who enjoy being scarred for life.**

**I know I am.**

**But only when it comes to him.**

**Not anything else, because that makes me sound like a freak.**

…

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

…

Kagome sipped on her drink as she looked at her watch.

"Where is he?"

She gave a huff as she looked around the oden restaurant. She had called Jakotsu and they had set up a meeting. She had decided to meet him here, as it was a special occasion.

She looked at her left hand and twisted the engagement ring around. She gave a giggle. She couldn't believe she was getting married to Sesshomaru.

"What is Jakotsu going to say?"

"About what?"

Kagome's head swiveled around and she saw Jakotsu looking down at her curiously.

She stood up quickly and held her arms open. "Jakotsu! You're here! I've been waiting forever."

She giggled as they hugged. He sat down across from her.

Kagome gestured to the table. "I already ordered for you. Hope that's okay."

"That's fine. So, what do you have to tell me?"

Kagome smiled so hard that Jakotsu was a bit wary. Kagome was pretty easy to get along with. She had good ideas on how to have fun, but Jakotsu had to remind himself that she was still a girl.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?"

Jakotsu frowned. "That depends on what you're going to tell me."

Kagome rolled her eyes, practically reading his mind. She made a mental note to introduce him to some more females. He really needed to get comfortable around them.

"It's not what you think. I'm getting married."

"What!?" Jakotsu stared at her with his mouth hanging open.

Kagome nodded with a laugh. "I'm getting married."

"To who?"

"Sesshomaru."

Jakotsu's eyes widened and he jumped up from his seat.

"What?! Kagome!" he whined her name. "That's no fair! How in the world did you manage to snag him? He's so gorgeous!"

Kagome giggled as he continued to complain.

"This is the ring he gave me," she said, holding her hand up.

Jakotsu grabbed her hand. "Oh my goodness. That's so cute! I wouldn't mind getting a wedding ring from a drop-dead gorgeous guy."

Kagome giggled as Jakotsu suddenly pouted and dropped back in his seat.

"Now that you've taken Sesshomaru, who am I supposed to go after?"

At this, Kagome's eyes gleamed mischievously. "I have someone in mind, actually. Do you remember that silver haired, puppy eared hanyou from WacDonald's?"

Jakotsu instantly perked up and leaned forward. "How could I forget? That guy was hot, hot, hot! A total hunk! He was so dreamy! I just wanted to go up to him and-"

"Well," Kagome cut him off before he could go into details of his fantasy, "he happens to be Sesshomaru's half-brother, and I know him rather well…"

Kagome let her statement trail off, and she wasn't disappointed when Jakotsu picked up on what she was hinting at.

"Do you have his number?"

"I don't have his cell, but I do have the home phone. You can call him and ask for him. If he's not there, you can ask for Tsukimaru. Tell her I gave you the number and she'll definitely help you out. And, I'll get his cell. He's dating my cousin, but I don't mind helping you get to him."

Jakotsu was practically crying. "Gee, Kagome. You're the best friend anyone could ask for."

Kagome giggled. "I try."

She pulled out her cellphone and texted Jakotsu the number, before putting the device back in her pocket.

"Do you want to help plan the wedding?"

"Sure! That'll be fun."

"Definitely. I think you'll get along great with Tsukimaru. She's Sesshomaru's mom."

Jakotsu hummed in acknowledgement. "Does she know?"

"Not yet. I'm trying to convince Sesshomaru to tell them."

"Oh. What does your mom think?"

At that, Kagome's eyes widened. "Oh, Jakotsu!" she exclaimed, unsure herself whether she was cursing or simply shouting out her friends name. "I haven't told my mom yet! I'll talk to you later, okay? See you soon! My mother's going to kill me!"

…

**Hmm…**

**None of these are turning out quite how I picture them in my head.**

**It's not that they're bad, but…**

**Artistic vision!**

**Boo!**

**T.N.T!**


	400. Extra scene 10-He changed his mind

**This is the last one. Between chapters 388 and 389.**

**Enjoy.**

**Bleh…**

…

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

After Sesshomaru gave in, Kagome was sure it was going to be smooth sailing. She skipped lightly beside him, trying to think of the best way to break the good news to Tsukimaru, when Sesshomaru suddenly jerked to a stop a handful of meters from the front door, making Kagome stop with him.

Kagome blinked and looked up at him curiously. He was staring intently at the door as if it was a bad omen.

"I have changed my mind."

Kagome's jaw dropped before her face flushed red in something of righteous indignation.

"What?" she whispered menacingly. "You changed your mind? You can't change your mind! What about when we were ring shopping and I changed my mind? How come you get to change your mind and I can't?"

Sesshomaru looked down at her. He disentangled her arm from his, before smoothly swooping her up in his arms bridal style and turning away from the door.

"This is why I can change my mind."

Kagome sputtered angrily. "Put me down, Sesshomaru! Put me down this instant!"

Kagome squirmed in his arms furiously. She worked hard to keep her emotionally charged powers under control. She didn't want to hurt him, though she was slowly losing that conviction. It wouldn't be so bad if he were singed just a little bit.

As if sensing her murderous thoughts –or maybe he just wanted her to stop moving-Sesshomaru smirked and did what any reasonable man would do if in his situation. He kissed her.

When he pulled away, Kagome was blushing furiously, partially out of anger, but mostly out of embarrassment. She stopped moving.

Nodding in a satisfied manner, Sesshomaru smirked and began walking.

Then, Kagome started squirming again, her face still red.

"Sesshomaru! Put me down, you jerk!"

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. "If you do not stop, I will kiss you again."

Kagome immediately stopped struggling. Sesshomaru wasn't sure whether he should be pleased or not.

"I don't want you to kiss me! Just put me down!"

Sesshomaru frowned. Now he was positive that he wasn't pleased. Even though she had stopped moving, he kissed her again.

She flushed a darker red.

"Sesshomaru! Stop kissing me! Put me down! You're embarrassing me!"

Sesshomaru was now determined to kiss her again.

So he did.

"Sesshomaru!"

Kagome was completely red by now. She turned away from the youkai holding her and looked around. Her eyes widened and she renewed her struggle to get out of Sesshomaru's arms.

"Sesshomaru, let me go! Someone is watching!"

Sesshomaru looked up and saw the man she was talking about. He raised an eyebrow. The man wisely walked away.

"He is gone."

"Put me down! Just because he's not here doesn't mean you can still hold me!"

"I would have held you even if he had stayed."

"No consideration!"

Sesshomaru huffed and began walking down the driveway with Kagome still in his arms.

Kagome decided she'd just have to shoot for a low blow.

"I'll give Jakotsu your cell phone number!"

Sesshomaru stopped walking.

"What?"

"I'll do it. Don't think I won't!" Kagome threatened. He might not have thought she was intimidating, but she knew that any male would be afraid of Jakotsu. Even Jakotsu's brothers were afraid of Jakotsu.

Sesshomaru inwardly debated. He really didn't want Jakotsu to have his phone number, but he also really didn't want to talk to his family –or put Kagome down.

Unfortunately, or fortunately, depending on who you were, the threat of Jakotsu outweighed the threat of Tsukimaru's enthusiasm.

Sesshomaru smoothly put Kagome on her feet.

She huffed and looked at him sternly, still blushing.

"Now turn around. We're going to tell your family. Honestly, how old are you?" Kagome muttered the last part to herself.

Sighing, Sesshomaru grudgingly took Kagome's arm again.

Kagome looked at her arm, which was intertwined with Sesshomaru's, and she scowled.

"I really don't want you touching me right now," she said sharply, her blush slowly fading, allowing her face to return to its normal color.

Sesshomaru's lip twitched as he fought down a smirk.

"Deal with it."

"Jerk!"

…

**I think this is my favorite.**

**I totally blushed.**

**I blush easily, so Kagome and I are totally in the same boat.**

**Though I don't have an amazingly powerful, insanely beautiful inu-daiyoukai with hair to kill for who wants to marry me.**

**Still…**

**The same boat.**

**This is the **_**end**_** end.**

**I'm having a hard time letting go.**

**I probably need to go to counseling.**

**I hope you liked the story!**

**T.N.T!**


End file.
